Can I Be With You? - Our Destiny
by forHunHan
Summary: [Chapter 11 UP!] Part 2-6 END! It's HUNHAN fanfiction - Takdir dua orang yang tidak bisa diramalkan. Kisah seorang Oh Sehun yang memendam perasaannya selama setahun pada seorang gadis, Xi Luhan. Garis takdir mana yang tertulis nama mereka? Akankah mereka bersama? -GS- HUNHAN, KAISOO/Slight/KRISTAO, SULAY, CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1-1

**Haii aku bawa ff baru yuhuuu ^^ (baru gak baru sih hehehe) yang terakhir kali kan jadi happy ending, yang ini... yah gitu wkwk  
**

 **Semoga sukaa :)  
**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can I Be With You?**

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Xi Luhaaannnnn," seorang gadis bermata owl tengah berlari di koridor yang cukup ramai dengan 2 buah buku tebal bertengger di tangannya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa lainnya, gadis itu tetap berlari tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke gadis lainnya yang ia panggil Xi Luhan.

Xi Luhan, mahasiswa jurusan seni smester 3, bukan mahasiswa yang populer di kampusnya tetapi cukup populer di jurusannya. Wajah cantik, kepribadian baik, dan kemampuannya yang bisa dibilang wah dan nilainya yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama, bukan satu-satunya yang mendapat peringkat pertama, tapi tetap saja peringkat pertama judulnya. Siapa yang tak tergila-gila dengannya?

Luhan yang dipanggil terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sahabatnya itu, ia berjalan sengaja dipelankan dengan senyum jahil yang terlihat di wajahnya. "Ya!" gadis bermata owl menoyor belakang kepala Luhan dengan 2 buku tebalnya.

"Aww," Luhan berpura-pura kesakitan, padahal kekuatan sahabatnya saat menoyor kepalanya sangatlah tidak kuat.

"Berhentilah berlebihan Mrs. Xi, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Meninggalkanku di kantin dengan buku yang beratnya mencapai 100 ton," kesalnya sambil memberikan buku yang salah satunya milik Luhan dengan ganas.

"Berhentilah berlebihan Mrs. Do, buku ini tak sampai 100 ton" balas Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Itu majas Mrs. Xi,"

"Berarti punyaku juga majas,"

"Bukan–"

Ucapan Kyungsoo berhenti ketika melihat sosok 2 orang laki-laki berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Sahabat Luhan itu langsung saja salah tingkah, ia mulai membenahi rambutnya yang mungkin saja berantakan akibat berlari tadi lalu ia sedikit berdehem. Luhan yang ada di sampingnya memutar bola matanya malas, kelakuan sahabat gilanya ini akan berubah 180 derajat saat di depan idolanya.

Sang idola, Oh Sehun, merupakan mahasiswa yang cukup diidolakan di jurusan bahkan di kampus. Memang tampan, tubuhnya perfect, dan merupakan peringkat satu selain Luhan. Tapi ia hanya punya satu ekspresi, datar! Ekspresinya tak pernah berubah kecuali saat tampil saat menari atau drama, setidaknya itu yang Luhan lihat saat berpapasan dengannya kadang-kadang. Tak hanya Sehun yang menjadi idola, tapi juga Kim Jongin atau kerap disapa Kai, ketua Club dance yang merupakan sahabat Sehun.

Semakin lama, jarak antara Luhan, Kyungsoo dengan Sehun, Kai semakin sedikit. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, mereka akan berpapasan dengan jarak yang dekat. Luhan mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi panik melihat Sehun di sana. Saat jarak yang tak ingin Luhan maupun Sehun inginkan terjadi, aura di sekitar mereka tampak canggung.

"Hai Luhan, Kyungsoo," sapa Kai pada keduanya.

Luhan tersenyum pada Jongin, "Oh hai Kai," balas Luhan, "kalian ada kelas?"

"Hai Sehun," Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu menyapa Sehun dan tak menghiraukan Kai yang juga bersama Sehun. Bahkan Sehun pun tak membalas sapaan Kyungsoo, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami baru saja selesai," jawab Kai tersenyum, "kau tak ingin menyapaku Kyungii?" tanya Kai sambil mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan mode galaknya ketika Kai mencubitnya, "Yak! Kamjongg, singkirkan tanganmu!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Kai dengan buku tebalnya.

Kai mengaduh kesakitan, sekedar untuk menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih berada di sana saling lirik dan dengan tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandahannya ke arah lain ketika tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Gelagat mereka sungguh lucu jika dilihat.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang ia pegang sekedar pura-pura membaca covernya agar terhindar dari rasa canggung yang mereka buat. Sehun akan dengan senang hati memandangi Luhan yang sedang menunduk, rambut panjang sepunggungnya yang tergerai tak sampai menutupi wajahnya membuat Sehun dengan leluasa memandanginya.

Sebenarnya Luhan sadar jika sedang dipandangi, tapi ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Bagaimana jika ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu bertemu pandang dengan Sehun dan wajahnya berubah merah? Oh tidak boleh.

Luhan berdehem, menghentikan pertengkaran kecil sahabatnya dengan Jongin, "Ehm, Kyung kita telat," ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.02.

Sehun tiba-tiba sengaja terbatuk, "Kai, ayo ke kantin," ajak Sehun melihat ke arah Kai lalu sedikit melirik ke Luhan sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sampai jumpaa," ucap Jongin. Lalu mengikuti Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Ugh! Dasar Kamjong pengganggu," gerutu Kyungsoo lalu mereka memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah ramai tetapi dosen belum datang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti ini?" tanya Kai setelah mereka sampai di kantin dan menunggu pesannanya datang.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, "entahlah, aku benar-benar lelah hari ini," ucapnya lalu meminum air mineral di mejanya.

"cepatlah bertindak sebelum Luhan diambil yang lain," Kai memperingati.

"Aku harus apa? Luhan saja tak menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukaiku," jawab Sehun frustasi.

"Siapa yang tahu. Tak semua wanita akan menunjukkannya jika ia menyukai seseorang,"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Yak! Kataku tak semua, Kyungsoo milikku. Jangan sampai kau berpindah!" Kai menatap galak Sehun.

"Milikmu? Bahkan saat bertemu Kyungsoo kau selalu bertengkar," ejek Sehun. Makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Mereka menghentikan pembicaraan dan mulai fokus pada makanan masing-masing.

"Kai. Apa ada yang menyukai Luhan?" tanya Sehun di tengah makannya.

Kai mengunyah makannya dengan cepat lalu menelannya, "Kau," jawabnya enteng.

Wajah Sehun berubah sebal, "Pabo! Selain aku,"

Kai tampak berpikir disela suapannya, "Kris, ya Kris Wu dari jurusan manajemen," jawabnya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "fakultas manajemen jauh dari fakultas kita, bagaimana kau tahu?" selidik Sehun, ia meletakkan sendokknya dan mulai memberikan perhatian penuh pada sahabat di depannya.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ia adalah teman dekat dari Kris. Dan aku mendapatkan info darinya karena tak jarang Chanyeol memberikan coklat titipan dari Kris untuk Luhan," jelas Kai sebelum melanjutkannya, "dan–"

Sebelum Kai menjelaskannya lebih lanjut, wajah Sehun sudah memerah, ia kesal info sepenting ini tak sampai di telinganya dengan cepat, "Pabo! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Sehun membanting sendoknya, ia tak jadi menyuapkan satu sendok nasi ke mulutnya.

Kai memutar bola matanya jengah, "kupikir kau sudah tahu. Kau menyukai Luhan, kenapa jadi aku yang tahu tentangnya!" kesal Jongin tak habis pikir dengan sahabat albinonya ini. Ia jadi malas menjelaskannya, dan Kai pun melahap makanannya kembali.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di kursi sampingnya, "aku pergi dulu," pamit Sehun pada Kai yang sibuk mengisi perutnya.

Kai hanya mengangguk masih sambil menyuap mulutnya, tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk melambai pada Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Sunyi.. inilah kata tepat untuk menggambarkan tempat Sehun berada. Setelah ia pergi meninggalkan Kai, Sehun memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan. Bukan untuk belajar, tapi saat ini kepalanya direbahkan di atas meja dengan buku yang ia sengaja berdirikan di depannya. Jika dilihat, ia seperti sedang membaca, ckck so smart!

Sehun benar-benar lelah hari ini, setelah selesai kelas yang sangat melelahkan ia harus bertemu Luhan. Tambah lelah untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Berada cukup lama di dekat Luhan benar-benar rekor untuknya, biasanya, hanya lewat di dekatnya ia akan merasa mual dan jantungnya mendesak keluar.

Sekitar 1 jam ia tertidur di perpustakaan, Sehun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi cukup lelah untuk membuka mata, jadi ia putuskan tetap memejamkan matanya. Sehun berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan saat ia tidur, tak sengaja matanya terbuka sedikit yang mengakibatkan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan memastikan apa yang matanya lihat tadi. Matanya terbuka sempurna, detak jantung Sehun tambah tak karuan, ia sampai memegang dadanya agar suara jantung itu tak terdengar ke telinga gadis di sebelahnya.

Sehun tersenyum menikmati apa yang ada di depannya, wajah seorang gadis yang selama ini ia sukai, entahlah mungkin ia cintai? Wajahnya tenang saat membaca buku yang ada di depannya, tampak cantik, mata rusanya berkilau dan astaga bibirnya. Sehun menahan sekuat tenaga agar tak menyerang bibir itu.

Gadis itu mengalihan pandangannya ke ponsel yang ada di sampingnya, ia terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu lalu meletakkannya kembali. Sehun masih memperhatikan dengan senyumnya, wajah gadis itu berubah agak kesal lalu beranjak dari duduknya yang di samping Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, terasa sakit karena terlalu lama tidur dalam posisi yang tak baik. Sehun menutup buku yang ia gunakan sebagai persembunyian tidurnya dan mengikuti langkah Luhan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat Luhan duduk di taman sambil memosisikan sebuah kamera di depannya, tak lama Sehun mendengar suara merdu yang mengalun memasuki telinganya. Lagu yang familiar di telinganya, sangat menakjubkan, dan menenangkan.

 **.**

 _gwaensiri useumina_

 _tto saenggagina_

 _sarangirange biseushangeolkka_

 _najui haewa bamui_

 _daldo naemameul moreujyo_

 _be with you_

 _cry cry don't ever cry_

 _seulpeujianhgil barae baby_

 _sarang ijeya algessjyo_

 _fly fly forever fly_

 _neowa duri onjongil–_

Luhan menghentikan nyanyiannya, ia kewalahan dengan part lagu yang seharusnya ia bagi dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo dengan seenak jidatnya berkata tak bisa hadir di pengambilan nilai tarik suara dan musik, benar-benar gila.

"Hai," seseorang menyapa Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaaiiii HHS disini yuhuuu!**

 **Orang : "Thor, bukannya ini dah pernah di post?" *mikirkeras***

 **Author : *bekepsiorang***

 **Orang : "hmppppp"**

 **Author : *senyum-senyum* Hehehe dah denger ya? Iya nih, dah pernah di post di wattpad. Tapi kan disini belum *cengir-cengir***

 **Orang : *keabisannapas-pingsan***

 **Author : *kaburrr***

 **Silakan reviewwww hehehe ^^**

 **Lanjut?**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	2. Chapter 1-2

**Selamat memebaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can I Be With You?**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan menghentikan nyanyiannya, ia kewalahan dengan part lagu yang seharusnya ia bagi dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo dengan seenak jidatnya berkata tak bisa hadir di pengambilan nilai tarik suara dan musik, benar-benar gila.**

" **Hai," seseorang menyapa Luhan.**

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke suara yang menyapa tadi, "Sehun?" Luhan sedikit terkejut.

Sehun memegang leher belakangnya, sangat gugup berbicara pada Luhan saat ini, "sedang apa?" tanya Sehun yang langsung dirutuki olehnya.

Luhan menunjuk kameranya, "membuat dokumentasi latihan, besok pengambilan nilai," jawabnya.

"Dimana partnermu?" tanya Sehun yang mulai mendekatkan diri dan duduk di samping Luhan, tak lupa sekuat tenaga ia menjaga agar jantungnya bisa bekerjasama.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Kyungsoo bilang ia tak akan ikut pengambilan nilai. Jadi.. yah, aku sendiri,"

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, "boleh aku menjadi partnermu? Aku belum dapat pasangan," tawar Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Kai?" tanyanya.

"Oh, ia dengan yang lain," jawab Sehun. Padahal sebenarnya Sehun sudah dengan Kai, sekali-kali membuat Jongin kesal kan tak apa, ia ber-smirk dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Tak ada salahnya peringkat satu saling membantu,"

"Tentu Lu, kita akan menjadi pasangan yang hebat. Jadi kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Sehun.

Pasangan? Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya, agak ambigu mendengar kata itu terlontar dari Sehun, "AKMU, be with you. Kau tahu lagunya?" jawab Luhan kemudian.

Sehun tentu sudah tahu lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan, "tentu saja," jawab Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan terdiam melihat senyum Sehun yang baru saja membuat jantungnya berhenti sebentar. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sehun tersenyum, tampan, itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

Luhan tersadar, "Y.. Ya?" tanya Luhan gelagapan.

Sehun terkekeh, "ayo kita mulai latihan. Bukankah kita harus membuat dokumentasi latihan selama 2 kali di hari yang berbeda?"

"Oh iya, aku tak memikirkan itu, bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita latihan sore ini dan malam nanti?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "ide bagus" setuju Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk kesayangannya, begitu menyenangkan hari ini bisa bersama Luhan. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, seolah-olah ada lakban yang menarik bibirnya agar terus tersenyum. Ya, bisa dibilang lakban tersebut adalah Luhan. Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan, hanya nama seorang gadis bermata rusa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Mungkin saat tidur nanti, ia akan mendengar suara merdu Luhan.

Di tengah kesibukkannya memikirkan Luhan, ponselnya berbunyi. Sehun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan membaca nama yang tertera di sana, Kai. Sehun segera terduduk dari posisi tidurnya, ia benar-benar lupa akan partner awal pengambilan nilainya, Kai.

Sehun menggeser layarnya, "Yeoboseyo,"

" _Yak! Oh Sehun! Aku menunggumu 4 jam di kafe dan kau tak datang juga. Bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikan dokumentasi ini!_ "Suara di sebrang sana, Kai.

Sehun mendekatkan lagi ponsel ke telinganya yang tadi ia jauhkan karena teriakan sahabatnya "Mian. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik kau tak ambil nilai besok," ucap Sehun.

" _Mwo! Michyeosseo?! Kau ingin aku tak lulus?_ " teriak Kai.

"Dengarkan dulu idiot! Kau tahu, Kyungsoo tak bisa ikut pengambilan nilai. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau menjadi partnernya saat pengambilan nilai susulan?" tawar Sehun.

" _Kyungsoo? Bagaimana– Ah, kau dengan Luhan. Apa tebakanku benar?_ "

Sehun tersenyum, teman hitamnya ini kadang pintar, "Yap kau benar. Biarkan aku dengan Luhan dan kau akan berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo, oke?"

Belum ada jawaban dari seberang sana, sepertinya Kai sedang berpikir, "Baiklah. Aku yakin kalian mendapat peringkat pertama, sangat mustahil sesama peringkat pertama jika dapat peringkat selain satu," ucap Kai akhirnya.

Sehun tertawa, "Ya, memang benar. Aku dan Luhan akan mendapat peringkat pertama, kau tahu suara–"

"Ya ya ya, aku percaya. Kau harus mengingat pengorbananku, arra?" potong Kai yang malas mendengar Sehun falling in love.

Sehun mengangguk yang tak bisa dilihat Kai, "Iya kamjjong! Kau memang tak pernah ikhlas membantuku iyakan?,"

"Tentu," jawab Kai lalu memutuskan sambungannya.

Sehun terkekeh mengingak kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya lalu membaringkan dirinya sambil memjamkan mata, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Aula jurusan seni terlihat ramai dengan para mahasiswa yang akan mengambil nilai hari ini. Tak terkecuali Luhan dan Sehun, partner yang terbentuk secara mendadak. Mereka duduk di kursi bagian belakang karena keterlambatan mereka dan mendapat nomor urut 46, urutan 2 dari belakang.

Mahasiswa lain tak mengetahui jika si peringkat pertama jurusan mereka saling berkolaborasi, karena Luhan dan Sehun baru memberitahu dosen penanggungjawab pagi tadi. Beruntungnya, mereka diperbolehkan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, sebanyak 30 pasangan sudah tampil di atas panggung. Tersisa 17 pasangan yang belum tampil, dan saat ini mereka ada di belakang panggung. Para peserta yang ada di belakang panggung dikejutkan dengan si peringkat satu dalam satu kelompok.

"Wow, kalian satu kelompok?" kata laki-laki dengan nomor urut 44 yang tergantung di sisi kiri bawah bajunya.

Sehun mengangguk sedangkan Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"Aku pikir kalian akan berada di peringkat pertama," ucap si nomor urut 44, "good luck" lanjutnya.

"Ah, gamsahamnida," jawab Luhan tersenyum, "kalian juga good luck," Luhan melambai pada mereka karena kini urutan 44 yang akan tampil.

Sebentar lagi giliran Luhan dan Sehun tampil, para peseta yang menonton di kursi depan tampak penasaran karena baru saja mereka mendapat kabar bahwa sang peringkat pertama saling berkolaborasi. Mereka yakin, betapa menakjubkannya mereka jika berkolaborasi.

"Baiklah, kita lanjut ke peserta selanjutnya," sang MC melihat kertas yang ia bawa.

"Wow, bukankah peserta selanjutnya ini menakjubkan?" tanya MC.

"Neeee,"

"Baiklah. Mari kita sambut, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan dengan be with you,"

Suara tepung tangan seisi aula menggema, Sehun dan Luhan kini ada di atas panggung. Mereka duduk di kursi saling bersebelahan dengan Sehun yang memegang gitar. Aula mulai hening kembali ketika Luhan mengangkat mikrofonnya hendak memulai.

 _gwaensiri useumina_

 _tto saenggagina_

 _sarangirange biseushangeolkka_

 _najui haewa bamui_

 _daldo naemameul moreujyo_

 _be with you_

 _cry cry don't ever cry_

 _seulpeujianhgil barae baby_

 _sarang ijeya algessjyo_

 _fly fly forever fly_

 _neowa duri onjongil pyeongsaeng_

 _I want you_

 _I want your love_

 _geudae mam sogen naega eopsnayo_

 _na honja swipge doel iriramyeon_

 _maeum jorimyeo_

 _aetaeuji anhgo_

 _naekkeoindeut hago sipeunde_

 _to you_

 _eosaekhage georeo gagin meongeori_

 _uri saie jeokdanghan_

 _bopogeun eolmajeongdoilkka_

 _neowa naenuni majuchin geusungan_

 _buteo nan gominhanneungeol maeilbam_

 _eotteokhamyeon neol_

 _hesgalliji anhge halkka_

 _gwaensiri useumina_

 _tto saenggagina_

 _sarangirange biseushangeolkka_

 _najui haewa bamui_

 _daldo naemameul moreujyo_

 _be with you_

 _dulmanui sigani_

 _dangjangeun eojjeol jul mollado_

 _baro nae ape geudae pumi issgo_

 _nae kkeoindeut neukkigosipeo_

 _neol bomyeon gichimi_

 _naondeut kollokhaessjiman_

 _sireun useumi_

 _naon geol garingeoya_

 _ttaettaero pigonhae_

 _geureondeut hapumhaessjiman_

 _neomu johaseo_

 _nunmuri heureungeoya_

 _nan gamchul su eopseo naui gamjeong_

 _waenyamyeon nan neoga_

 _neomunado ganjeol hanikka_

 _dangdanghage uriga_

 _hanarago malhaejwo_

 _baby i just want to_

 _be your love neol saranghalgeoya_

 _han haereul bonaego_

 _dasi oneuri wado wo_

 _gwaensiri useumi_

 _na ne gyeotiramyeon_

 _gaseum apeun naldo_

 _ulgo sipji anha_

 _nun gamgo gidarilgeomyeon_

 _meonjeo dagagado doejyo_

 _be with you_

 _cry cry don't ever cry_

 _seulpeujianhgil barae baby_

 _sarang ijeya algessjyo_

 _fly fly forever fly_

 _neowa duri onjongil pyeongsaeng_

 _I want you_

 _I want your love_

(Ost. Moon Lovers AKMU – Be With You)

 **.**

Penampilan yang memukau. Luhan dengan suara merdunya dan Sehun dengan permainan gitar dan rapp-nya yang mampu membuat para wanita disana meleleh, sungguh penampilan yang memukau luar biasa. Ekspresi mereka pun sangat alami, benar-benar seperti orang yang jatuh cinta.

Standing applouse didapatkan oleh Sehun dan Luhan, bukan hanya dari para mahasiswa tapi juga para dosen yang menilainya.

Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berada di atas panggung saling tatap, lalu saling tersenyum. Detakan jantung ribut mereka teredam oleh suara-suara yang ada di aula. Rasanya menyenangkan, mereka bisa membawakan penampilan dengan baik. Dari kejadian ini, mungkin rasa cinta mulai tumbuh atau semakin besar. Hanya mereka yang tahu..

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak tau mau ngomong apa hehehe. Makasii yang nunggu dan baca karena ini sebelumnya memang pernah di share :) Tapi rencananya mau dibuat lanjutannya hehehe, mohon dukungannya *eh hehehe**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	3. Chapter 1-3

**Selamat membaca! ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can I Be With You?  
**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan juga Jongin berada di sebuah restoran jepang sesuai janji Sehun untuk meneraktir Kai. Tak hanya Kai, Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga datang. Kyungsoo dan Kai duduk bersebelahan dengan sebuah tab di tangan Kai yang sedang memutar rekaman penampilan Sehun dan Luhan kemarin.

"Whoaa daebakk!" pekik Kyungsoo, "kalian sangat memukau," tambah Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum mendengar kehebohan Kyungsoo, "tentu saja Kyung, ingat mereka si peringkat pertama,"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya antusis, "aku yakin kalian akan mendapat peringkat pertama lagi di ujian kali ini," ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan menyeruput jusnya, "seharusnya kau berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kalian bisa mendapat peringkat pertama,"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, "kau bercanda? Aku dan Kai mendapat peringkat pertama? Maldo andwae. Apalagi jika aku berpasangan dengannya," sergah Kyungsoo cepat sambil tertawa mengejek Kai.

Kai merangkul Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya dan menempelkan kepala mereka, "dengar ya Kyungii, kita pasti bisa. Kita kalahkan 2 orang di depan kita," ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo melepaskan rangkulan Kai, "Yak! Jangan macam-macam," ucap Kyungsoo galak. Luhan tertawa melihat Kyungsoo dalam mode galaknya.

"Tapi kalian memang serasi. Apalagi jika kalian pacaran, waaah kalian–"

"Uhukk," Luhan yang sedang meneyeruput jusnya tersedak mendengar ucapan Kai begitu juga Sehun yang ingin menyuap sushinya tiba-tiba terjatuh kembali ke piring hingga timbul bunyi dentingan.

"Pfftt," Kai menahan tawanya. Tak seperti Kai yang menahan tawanya, Kyungsoo dengan tak berdosanya tertawa terbahak melihat kedua orang di depannya membuat Luhan menatap tajam padanya.

Ponsel Luhan yang ada di atas meja bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Luhan dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesannya. "Mianhae, aku akan pergi sebentar, bolehkah?" tanya Luhan pada tiga lainnya.

"Tentu Lu," jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai melihat Sehun, raut wajahnya sudah berubah dingin. Sepertinya Kai tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun saat ini. Lalu Kai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan menunggu satu orang lagi yang setuju, Luhan seakan tak akan pergi jika Sehun tak mengizinkannya. Kai menatap tajam Sehun seakan berkata 'cepat jawab.' Sehun tersnyum lemah pada Luhan, "Oh silakan," ucapnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar saja," janjinya, lalu berlari keluar dari restoran.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat berbelok ke kanan tepat ke sebuah taman tak jauh dari restoran tempatnya makan. Lalu ia menghampiri seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan padanya tengah duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Hai Lu," sapa laki-laki tinggi bersurai merah.

"Oh hai, sudah lama?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, baru saja aku sampai,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan yang sudah duduk di samping laki-laki itu.

"Ini," katanya sambil mneyodorkan sebuah coklat dengan pita merah dan sebuah bunga mawar merah terselip di sana.

Luhan melihatnya dengan senyum lemah, "sudah ku bi–"

"Tidak Lu. Terima ini, dan besok datanglah ke sini lagi pukul 7 malam" ucap laki-laki itu cepat.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya. Kau tahu, aku–"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Luhan terpotong, "Ikatlah pita ini pada batang mawar, lalu datanglah sambil membawa mawar itu jika kau menerima perasaannya. Tapi jika tidak, datanglah tanpa pita yang terikat di batang mawar," jelas laki-laki itu.

Luhan mengembuskan napasnya berat, "baiklah, jika itu memperjelas semuanya," ucap Luhan akhirnya.

"Terima kasih Lu," laki-laki itu tersenyum. Luhan tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya tersenyum.

Luhan kembali ke restoran dengan membawa sebuah coklat tanpa pita dan mawar merah di tangannya. "Mianhae, aku lama ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak Lu," jawab Kyungsoo, "tapi aku tak suka jika hanya berduaan dengan si hitam ini," kesal Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang sebal.

"Kiyowo," Kai mencubit pipi Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo mengamuk memukul lengan Kai.

Luhan duduk di kursinya dan memasukkan coklat dan mawar di dalam tasnya. Kai yang merasa penasaran pun bertanya, "Lu, dari siapa? Namja?" tanya Kai pura-pura menggoda.

Luhan mengangguk, "Yah, ada" Luhan tersenyum lemah sambil melihat ke makanannya yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya," ucap Kai.

"Hm?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kai.

Kyungsoo, menyikut Kai tepat diperutnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai tajam dan dengan isyarat dari bibirnya untuk tidak membicarakan ini. Kai yang awalnya belum mengerti mengerutkan keningnya bingung, sedetik kemudian ia mengerti dan cepat-cepat diam dan mengganti topik pembicaraan lain.

"Oh iya Lu. Sehun sudah pulang," Kai memberitahu.

"Oh benarkah?" ada gambaran kecewa yang tertera di wajah manis Luhan.

Kai yang menyadarinya tersenyum "Ya, ayahnya menyuruhnya pulang," jelas Kai.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "baiklah, aku yang bayar,"

"Sehun sudah membayarnya Lu, dia gentleman sekali bukan?" ucap Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Mulai lagi," malas Kai. Luhan yang melihat keduanya saling bertolak belakang hanya tertawa. Ia mencoba tertawa, menutupi rasa aneh yang bergejolak di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya, ia merapikan dirinya yang berantakkan karena uring-uringan selama di perjalanan. Selama perjalanan ia memikirkan Luhan, Luhan yang mendapat pesan, dengan sigap membalas, dan berlari ke luar resroran. Ia bertanya-tanya, siapa yang ia temui, Kris kah? Atau orang lain? Sampai-sampai kepalanya hampir meledak memikiran semua itu.

Tapi yang membuat Sehun sedikit tenang adalah raut wajah Luhan yang tak menunjukkan senyum sama sekali. Bukankah kalau kita bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial akan selalu tersenyum?

Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke rumah, menemui sang ayah. Di ruang tengah, Sehun bertemu ibunya yang sedang bersantai menonton televisi, "Hai sayang, sudah pulang?" tanya sang ibu.

"Ne. Annyeong eomma. Appa memanggilku," jawan Sehun.

Wanita paruh baya itu pun tersenyum, "Appa-mu ada di ruangannya,"

"Ne," kemudian Sehun bergegas menuju ruang ayahnya.

Sehun mengambil napas, menenangkan diri sebelum masuk ke ruang ayahnya.

Tok tok tok, "Appa, ini aku"

"Masuk Sehunie," sahut ayahnya.

Sehun membuka pintu dan terlihat ayahnya sedang berdiri di dekat jendela memandang ke luar jendela. "Appa," panggil Sehun.

"Duduk," ucap ayahnya. Lalu Sehun duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Ayahnya memberikan sebuah amplop coklat bertuliskan Harvard Business School (HBS). Sehun menatap ayahnya, "A.. apa ak–"

"Ya Nak, selamat kau diterima di universitas impianmu. Appa bangga padamu," ucap ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun hampir saja menitihkan air mata bahagianya, ia tak menyangka jika perjuangannya selama setahun akhirnya ia bisa bersekolah di sana. Sehun memang mengisi waktu setahunnya dengan belajar dan mengambil kuliah di Seoul dengan jurusan seni. Seni adalah hobinya, ia mendaftar universitas di Amerika untuk memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai satu-satunya penerus perusahaan ayahnya. Jadi ia belajar bisnis di sama.

"Gomawo, Appa" ucap Sehun tulus.

"Appa yang berterima kasih. Karena kau mau melepas hobimu untuk keluarga," ucapnya.

Sehun terdiam, jika ia ke Amerika, maka ia akan meninggalkan Seoul dan juga meninggalkan Luhan, gadis yang ia cintai setahun dalam diam. Haruskah ia meninggalkan Luhan tanpa berkata apapun?

Sehun tersenyum, "gwaenchanha Appa. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu," Sehun berdiri lalu keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, memejamkan mata guna menenangkan pikirannya. Saat ini ia sangat senang dapat memenuhi keinginan ayahnya, tapi di sisi lain ia belum rela berjauhan dengan Luhan. Apalagi ia belum mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya dengan Luhan sampai sekarang.

Apa ia akan di cap sebagai lelaki berengsek jika mengungkapkan perasaannya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan untuk waktu yang cukup lama? Tapi, apakah ia tak akan menyesal jika tak mengungkapkan perasaannya? Apa ia sanggup menjalani hidup tanpa mengutarakan apa yang ada di hatinya?

Sehun terduduk, ia memandang amplop yang ada di tangannya. Cita-citanya, semua ada di sini. 'apa yang harus aku lakukan?' ucap Sehun dalam hati. Ia meletakkan amplop tersebut di nakas lalu membaringkan dirinya mulai mengarungi alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai.. maafkan kalo lama banget :( ini aku lagi mikir, mau lanjutin sampe 5 chapter dulu atau dihiatus kayak Adventurous Dream. Mohon pengertiannya ya hehehe, minggu depan dah banyak tugas menunggu -_-" derita anak kuliahan wkwkk**

 **Makasih yang masih setia nungguin nih ff aneh hahaha. Makasi yang udah sempetin review. Semoga cerita ini gak mengecewakan :)**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**

 ***ohya kritik saran selalu terbuka :)**


	4. Chapter 1-4

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ok! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can I Be With You?  
**

 **4**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menutup pintu ruang kepala jurusan dengan amplop putih di tangannya. Di sana tertera nama universitas, universitas yang diimpikan Luhan selama ini. Ia pernah gagal sebelumnya dan akhirnya memutuskan kuliah di Seoul. Tapi, kegagalan itu tak mematahkan semangatnya untuk bisa bersekolah di sana.

Dengan wajah yang bahagia, Luhan melewati lorong lantai dua dengan cepat. Ia menuruni tangga dan berbelok ke kiri, keluar dari gedung jurusannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, eodiga?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah ia hubungi. Luhan diam sejenak mendengarkan jawaban Kyungsoo, "Arrasseo," Luhan memutuskan sambungannya. Ia memandang amplop ditangannya sejenak sambil tersenyum bahagia lalu kembali menatap jalan di depannya, ia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sampai hilang di ujung lorong.

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki tengah duduk seorang diri di sebuah taman, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil memejamkan mata. Beberapa menit kemudian, laki-laki itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar lalu membuka mata.

Dia, Sehun. Ia membolos perkuliahan hari ini. Kemarin, setelah ayahnya memberitahu perihal dirinya diterima di Amerika, kegundahan menyerang dirinya. Ia terus berpikir tentang perasaannya, haruskah ia menyatakannya? Atau tetap diam?

Cukup lama ia berpikir, tapi tak juga menemukan jawabannya. Apa mengutarakan perasaannya lebih baik? Pasalnya, tak mudah untuk memendam perasaan selama setahun lamanya. Suara dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, "Yeoboseo,"

…

"Aku sedang ada urusan,"

…

"Benarkah? Whoa daebak,"

…

"Wae?"

…

"Stop Kai, jangan beritahu aku,"

…

"Ne. Arraseo," Sehun memutuskan sambungannya dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali. Ia bangkit dari kursinya menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir tak jauh dari sana. Ia menjalankan mobilnya berlawanan arah dengan kampusnya, ia ingin ke sebuah tempat dahulu sebelum menemui Kai di kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoooo," Luhan berteriak heboh ketika melihat sahabatnya yang sudah menunggunya. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menengok ke arah sahabatnya yang berteriak seperti orang gila, tubuhnya sudah hampir terjungkal ke samping jika saja ia tak berhasil menahannya.

"Yak! Luhan! Berhenti menerjangku seperti itu," kesal Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Luhan yang super kuat.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, "seharusnya kau ucapkan selamat padaku,"

"Chukhae Luhan,"

"Oh Kai, kau disini?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas "Sejak tadi aku disini Lu, kau saja yang tak menyadarinya," jawabnya.

"Hehehe, mian" cengir Luhan.

"Kyungiiie, mianhae," Luhan memeluk sahabatnya setelah ia mendudukkan diri disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku Lu. Jangan harap kita bisa berteman lagi" ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapa Kyungsoo, "Ta.. Tapi," Luhan tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa Luhan akan menangis segera memeluk sahabat kesayangannya itu. "Gwaenchanha Lu, aku hanya bercanda. Itu adalah impianmu, aku tak mungkin melarangnya," ucap Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Luhan.

"Jadi, belajarlah yang rajin. Gapai semua cita-citamu Lu, sahabat tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Arra?" hibur Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo, air matanya sudah berlinangan keluar dari mata rusa indahnya. "Jadi kita tetap bersahabat?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "astaga Luhan! Aku hanya bercanda tadi, kita selamanya akan bersahabat," jawab Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, "Arraseo,"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terus berbincang melupakan laki-laki hitam yang ada di depan mereka. Kai yang tak mengerti urusan wanita akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungin sahabat albinonya. Kai merutuki Sehun yang tak bersamanya saat ini.

 _"Yeoboseo,"_

"Yak! Oh Sehun, kemana saja kau?"

" _Aku sedang ada urusan,"_

"Kau tahu, Kau dan Luhan mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri,"

" _Benarkah? Whoa daebak,"_

"Hanya itu reaksimu? Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Wae?"_

"Ani. Hanya saja, kalian berbeda tempat nantinya. Kau di London sedangkan Lu–"

" _Stop Kai, jangan beritahu aku,"_

"Wae? Kau berhutang cerita padaku. Sekarang, cepat datang ke kampus, aku membutuhkanmu," ucap Kai dengan nada manja yang membuat Sehun mual.

" _Ne. Arraseo,"_ Belum sempat Kai berbicara lagi, Sehun seenaknya memutuskan sambungan.

"Dasar Sehun sialan! Seenaknya memutuskan sambungan!" gerutu Kai.

"Wae Kai?" tanya Luhan segera setelah mendengar nama Sehun.

"Entahlah, ia suka sekali memutus sambungan, padahal masih ada yang ingin aku sampaikan,"

"Persis Luhan," celetuk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya, "benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "kau tahu, aku ingin bercerita panjang lebar tapi ia segera memutusnya, 'mianhae Kyung, aku ada urusan' pasti seperti itu," Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Luhan mengejek. Luhan memberikan deathglare pada Kyungsoo yang tak ada artinya. Malah membuat Kyungsoo bersemangat bercerita pada Kai.

Jadilah sekarang Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menceritakan kekesalan mereka terhadap sahabat mereka masing-masing. Luhan hanya memandang malas mereka dan tak jarang ia memukul lengan Kyungsoo ataupun menyangkalnya, "aku tidak seperti itu!" yang akan langsung ditertawai oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo. Luhan memasang tampang kesalnya saat kedua orang itu mengejeknya. Ooh _pour_ Lu.

"Berhenti mengejekku, atau aku pergi," ancam Luhan ketika keduanya keterlaluan.

"Baiklah baiklah, jangan marah Lu," ucap Kyungsoo masih sedikit tertawa.

"Hehehe," cengir Kai tanpa rasa bersalah yang membuat Luhan dalam mood cukup buruk karena terus dibully.

"Oh ya Lu," ucap Kai tiba-tiba. Luhan memutar kepalanya ke arah Kai. "Sehun juga dapat beasiswa,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan kelewat antusias.

Kai mengangguk, "tapi ia diterima di University of the Arts London,"

"Woaaa, my Sehun benar-benar keren!" pekik Kyungsoo.

Wajah Luhan yang tadinya berseri-seri seketika meredup, "maksudmu, Sehun akan kuliah di tempat yang berbeda denganku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, seperti itulah," jawab Kai yang merasa tak enak telah membuat mood Luhan tambah rusak. Kai melihat ada sebesit rasa sedih dan kecewa di mata Luhan.

"Kai!" sapa Sehun yang baru saja datang. Memecahkan atmosfer aneh pada mereka bertiga sebelumnya.

"Oh kau sudah satang," jawab Kai lalu ia menggeser duduknya agar Sehun bisa duduk di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut karena Sehun ada di depannya, "Se.. Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum samar yang hampir tak terlihat, "Hai," sapanya agak kaku mengingat ada Luhan di samping Kyungsoo.

"Hai Sehun," sapa Luhan agak canggung.

"Ha..Hai Seh-" Kyungsoo gelagapan. Luhan menyikut Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, "Hai Sehun," sapa Kyungsoo cepat. Luhan menahan tawanya melihat sahabatnya salah tingkah.

"Kyung, cepat kita harus mulai latihan. Kau ingin kita tak lulus?" ajak Kai tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo yang masih belum dalam mode sadar dari ketampanan idolanya tak menanggapi Kai.

"Kyungg," panggil Kai.

"Ah, ya?" Kyungsoo yang sadar segera menatap Kai.

"Ayo latihan,"

"Ya! Aku baru saja sampai dan kau sudah ingin meninggalkanku?" ucap Sehun tak terima, pasalnya ia ke kampus karena permintaan sahabat hitamnya itu.

Kai tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia malah menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana, "kami pergi, daah.." pamit Kai pada keduanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun, yang dibalas Sehun dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung.

Kyungsoo yang tak tahu apapun meronta dalam pegangan Kai, "Yak!" maki Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah Kyung, kita latihan," ucap Kai tegas.

"Lu, aku pergi!" teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan Luhan dan Sehun.

Disinilah mereka tinggal berdua, Sehun dan Luhan. Suasana canggung mulai terasa di antara mereka selepas kepergian Kai dan Kyungsoo. Luhan yang tak tahu harus apa lantas menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya. Ia bukannya mengacuhkan Sehun, memang ini kurang sopan, tapi Luhan benar-benar bingung harus memulai percakapan dengan apa.

"Lu," panggil Sehun akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ne?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya meninggalkan pandangannya pada ponsel.

"Chukhae, untuk beasiswamu," ucap Sehun tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat jantung Luhan hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

"Gomawo," jawab Luhan tersenyum, "kau juga. Chukhae,"

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu. University of The Arts London, itu sangat keren," jawab Luhan.

"Ah, ne" jawab Sehun tersenyum canggung, berarti Luhan belum mengetahui prihal sekolahnya di Amerika. Sehun sudah membatalkan beasiswanya ke London dan akan tetap ke Amerika.

"Sayang sekali kita tak satu universitas. Bahkan kita akan bersekolah di Negara yang berbeda, kau akan di London dan aku–"

"Lu, maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" potong Sehun dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin mendengar kemana Luhan akan pergi, bukan apa-apa tapi ia takut akan menyusul Luhan nantinya. Si konyol Sehun haha.

Luhan yang bingung mengerutkan keningnya, "menemani?" tanya Luhan.

"Yah, anggap saja perpisahan sebelum kita pergi," jawab Sehun.

"Baiklah," setuju Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan benci suasana ini, suasana dimana mereka dalam satu tempat hanya berdua yang menimbulkan kecanggungan luar biasa. Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursi mobil, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela, melihat bangunan-bangunan yang mereka lewati dan sesekali melihat ke depan.

Sehun yang merasa Luhan bosan mulai membuka percakapan, "Apa perlu mendengarkan musik?" tanya Sehun dengan canggung.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun, "boleh,"

"Ambil saja yang ingin kau dengarkan," ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk dasbor mobil.

"Okee," ucap Luhan senang sambil membuka dahsboard mobil di depannya.

"Ini saja," ucap Luhan ketika menemukan CD yang ia inginkan, lalu memutarnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu lalu lintas berubah merah.

"Namsan Tower," jawab Sehun sambil melihat Luhan dan tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk, "aku juga ingin kesana sebelum meninggalkan Korea,"

Sehun tersenyum karena pilihannya mengunjungi Namsan Tower tak salah, "Baiklah, ayo kita bersenang-senang," jawab Sehun lalu melepaskan rem tangannya dan menginjak gas.

"Kyaaaaa," Luhan berteriak ketika Sehun sengaja melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **.**

 **.**

Kini mereka sampai di Namsan Tower, mereka bersenang-senang sekedar berbincang dan menikmati pemandangan. Senyum tak pernah menghilang dari wajah mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu singkat tanpa rencana itu. Tapi, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berpikir untuk mengabadikan momen mereka dalam sebuah foto sampai seorang fotografer menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, apa kalian berminat untuk mengambil foto bersama? Aku akan memberikannya secara gratis karena kalian adalah pasangan ke 100 yang aku lihat," tawar orang itu.

"Tapi–"

"Baiklah," Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan sebelum perempuan itu berkata mereka bukan pasangan. Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menariknya mendekat, alhasil kini kepala Luhan seperti bersandar pada dada Sehun dan tangannya sendiri merangkul pinggang Luhan.

"1 2 3" KLIKK!

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar ingin turun di sini Lu?" tanya Sehun ketika menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman.

"Iya, aku ada urusan dengan temanku,"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, tak baik perempuan pulang malam-malam sendiri," ucap Sehun.

"Gwaenchanha Sehun-ah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Pulanglah, kau terlihat lelah," ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"Baiklah," lalu Sehun melihat Luhan yang keluar dari mobilnya. Ia membuka kaca jendelanya, menununggu Luhan hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Setelah Luhan hilang dari pandangannya, ia menutup kaca mobilnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Sehun tak jadi menginjak pedal gasnya ketika melihat benda yang Luhan inginkan darinya sebagai kenang-kenangan. "Dasar ceroboh," kekeh Sehun. Ia turun dari mobilnya lalu menyusul Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai," sapa seorang laki-laki tinggi saat Luhan sampai di taman yang kemarin ia kunjungi saat makan di restoran bersama Sehun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo.

"Hai," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Duduk," laki-laki itu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "gwaenchanha,"

Laki-laki itu melihat tak ada bunga mawar ataupun pita di tangan Luhan, "apa Chanyeol tak memberikannya?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Tidak. Chanyeol memberikannya, emm mian aku tak membawanya," ucap Luhan. Ia memang tak membawanya karena Sehun mengajaknya pergi, ia juga lupa jika memiliki janji.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum miris, "apa itu artinya–"

"Mianhae Kris, aku benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu. Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman," sela Luhan cepat.

Kris dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya dan dengan cepat memegang tangan Luhan, "Lu, tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?" tanyanya sambil memandang Luhan.

Luhan tak membalas pandangan Kris, ia dengan sopan menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kris, ia tersenyum "Maaf, tapi aku memiliki perasaan untuk orang lain,"

Kris menghembuskan napas beratnya, "bahkan aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu, dan aku sudah ditolak," Kris tersenyum lemah.

"Mianhae," Luhan belum menatap Kris, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa Lu, mungkin aku yang terlalu berharap," Kris tersenyum, "aku akan menghilangkan perasaan ini, tenang saja," ucapnya berusaha tegar.

"Gomawo," Luhan mulai mengangkat kepalanya tersenyum pada Kris.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu sebelum kau benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku?" tanya Kris penuh harap.

"Mian–" Luhan tak sengaja menatap mata Kris yang penuh harap, ia benar-benar tak tega dengan Kris yang memohon seperti itu, "baiklah," ucap Luhan.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menarik Luhan ke dalam dekapannya, "jaga dirimu disana," pesan Kris pada Luhan. Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris melepas pelukkannya. "Jaga pergaulan," Kris berpesan lagi sambil mengusak lembut surai Luhan.

"Pasti," jawab Luhan, "aku pergi. Sampai jumpa Kris, dan terima kasih sudah menyukaiku," ucap Luhan tulus lalu berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Kris yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sedihnya. 'aku tak menyukaimu Lu.. Aku mencintaimu' jawab Kris dalam hati.

Luhan berjalan menjauhi Kris, dari kejauhan, ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang ia kenal. Luhan menyipitkan matanya guna melihat lebih jelas siapa orang yang jauh disana. Seketika Luhan mematung, bukan ini yang ia inginkan, apa benar itu–

Luhan berlari mengejar sosok laki-laki yang berjalan jauh di sana. Ia terus berlari tanpa melihat jalan yang ia lalui, pandangannya terfokus pada objek yang ia kejar. Ia tak peduli jika harus terjatuh, ia harus menemuinya.

Luhan merasa dirinya tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari, kakinya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat dirinya tersandung kakinya sendiri. Luhan tersungkur di jalanan sepi, lututnya dirasa sangat perih dan matanya mulai memanas. Matanya mulai kabur karena genangan air yang muncul di pelupuk matanya, ia tak bisa lagi melihat apa yang ingin ia kejar.

Air di pelupuk mata itu lama kelamaan mengalir di pipinya, Luhan merasakan perih di sebagian hatinya melebihi lututnya yang mulai ngilu karena tergores aspal jalanan. Masih ada sedikit perasaan berharap bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukanlah orang yang ia pikirkan.

Luhan menghapus air matanya, ia menarik napas guna menenangkan dirinya. Apa yang ia kejar kini sudah tak terlihat, kini hanya ia sendiri disini.

Luhan yang hendak berdiri terhenti karena melihat benda yang benar-benar tak ingin ia lihat sekarang. Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih benda kotak yang ada di depannya. Dengan tangan gemetar Luhan memberanikan diri melihatnya. Air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi, air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari mata rusa itu. Kini hatinya terasa perih seutuhnya, Luhan memegang dadanya, berharap rasa sakit itu bisa ia redam dalam tangannya.

Ya, Luhan menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah kotak yang diatasnya adalah patung rusa. Benda yang diinginkan Luhan. Apa tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya bertemu dengan orang itu lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai haiiiiii! Yaampun aku seneng banget bisa update lagi^^**

 **Mianhae oke karena hiatusnya kelamaan *ehlamagakyaa hehehe**

 **Aku kembali dengan cerita yang masih dilanjut untuk I Can Be With You?**

 **Apa kalian bosan menunggunya? Huhuhu mianhae :( atau selepas hiatus, cerita ini gak menarik lanjutannya? Aku harap si gak ya huhuhu :(**

 **Semoga kalian suka dengan lanjutannya. Eh ya, aku mau coba balesin dari review kalian nih muehehe.. maaf yang sebelumnya kalau gak dibales di sini ya, tapi aku berterimakasih banget banget karena kalian masih mau review untuk cerita yang gak seberapa ini hehe**

 **.**

 **#Arifahohse: waah kamu yang selalu ada di tiap chapter aku nih hehe. makasi buat reviewnya :)**

 **#Hanie222: makasi udah nunggu :) nih dah update hihi**

 **#KimaHunhan: gak papa dong kalau kamu mau berinspirasi sendiri haha :D ini karena akunya lagi suka lagu itu sih (waktu itu) *eh hehehe**

 **#Guest: Duh ini cuman sehari kan hiatusnya, maksudnya sehari ditambah beberapa minggu muehehe**

 **#akaindhe: okee, udah di next kok ;)**

 **#litlehunhan: Makasi semangatnyaa :D udah di next yaa :)**

 **.**

 **Intinyamah untuk semua yang membaca ff ini dan menyempatkan untuk mereview terima kasih yaaa :')**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ;)**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	5. Chapter 1-5

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ok! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can I Be With You?  
**

 **5**

 **.**

 **.**

 _New York, November 2017 (setahun kemudian)_

Terlihat gadis cantik terburu-buru melangkah di trotoar yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang mulai kembali dari aktivitasnya masing-masing. Setelah turun dari bus, gadis itu memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki daripada menaiki bus lain yang bisa memakan waktu lebih lama daripada berjalan. Apalagi, sore hari, kota ini akan sangat ramai.

Gadis itu mulai merogoh sakunya saat merasakan ponselnya berdering, "Yeob–"

" _Yak! Kau meninggalkan tugasmu!_ " Gadis itu membelalakan matanya ketika sadar tugas yang ia kerjakan sampai larut malam tertinggal di kafe.

"Bisakah kau menyimpankannya? Jika sampai hilang, aku akan dipenggal oleh Mrs. Grace," ucap gadis itu.

" _Bawaanku sudah–_ " Sebelum temannya mengomel lebih jauh, gadis itu memutuskan panggilannya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku.

Perjuangannya berjalan ternyata tak sia-sia ketika melihat layar yang dipasang di ruangan besar itu menunjukkan nomor antre-an 89. Dengan napas yang tersengkal ia duduk di kursi tunggu dan mengeluarkan nomor antrean yang ia dapatkan tadi siang, urutan 90.

" _Next, 90_ " terdengar suara dari pengeras suara di ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulangnya Luhan dari kantor pengiriman barang internasional, ia kembali ke apartemen temannya. Saat ini ia sedang berkunjung ke apartemen temannya di New York untuk mengisi liburannya.

Apartemen temannya itu terlihat sepi, sepertinya temannya belum kembali dari kampus. Luhan duduk di ruang tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak setelah itu bangkit menuju dapur mengambil minuman dan kembali ke sofa ruang tengah.

Ia membuka bungkusan paketnya dengan tak sabar. Ia meminta ibunya untuk mengirimkan barang-barangnya yang ada di korea. Benda pertama yang ia temukan adalah sebuah buku, ia mengambil buku tersebut dan membukanya perlahan. Buku yang ia gunakan untuk menuliskan lagu-lagunya saat kuliah di jurusan seni. Banyak kenangan di buku itu, ia dan Kyungsoo sering menciptakan lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan saat pengambilan nilai.

Sambil tersenyum ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku ditangannya. Sampai di akhir lembar, senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat tulisan percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo pada saat mata kuliah sejarah. Ia meletakkan buku tersebut di sampingnya.

Kembali ia mengeluarkan barang-barang dalam kotaknya, sampai sebuah amplop biru menarik perhatiannya. Ia membuka amplop tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia membuka rekatan lem pada amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah surat, apa ini dari Mamanya? Tapi untuk apa mengirim surat jika Mamanya biasa video call? Luhan makin dibuat penasaran akhirnya membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan membuka surat dan mulai membacanya.

 _Hi Lu,_

Luhan terdiam. Otaknya seperti memutar memori-memori lama yang selama ini ia simpan dengan rapi. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Setelah menghirup banyak oksigen ia melanjutkan membacanya.

Ia mematung ketika membaca siapa pengirim dari surat tersebut. Luhan mulai merasakan sesak pada dadanya. Ia melanjutkan bacaannya. Napasnya mulai tersendat ketika membaca kata-kata yang membuat dunianya runtuh seketika. Ia terus membaca hingga matanya terasa panas. Tak lama, cairan bening dari matanya menetes. Dengan tangan gemetar, Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang ada di amplop. Ia melihat foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya dengan seorang laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya sambil merangkulnya. Mereka tampak bahagia saat itu walaupun terlihat wajah canggung pada keduanya.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Sehun menyodorkan selembar foto yang baru saja mereka cetak."Kau?" tanya Luhan._

" _Aku juga memilikinya," Sehun menunjukkan selembar foto di tangannya._

" _Baiklah"_

 _Tiba-tiba Luhan tertawa, "ya ampun Sehun lihat kau benar-benar lucu" tunjuknya pada Sehun di foto._

" _Yang benar, aku benar-benar tampan Lu" canda Sehun membuat Luhan makin tertawa._

" _Ingin membeli gembok?" tanya Sehun_

 _Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "untuk apa? Kita bukan pasangan kekasih, Sehun" tak tahukah ucapannya itu membuat Sehun sedikit sakit?_

" _Apa kita harus menjadi pasangan kekasih terlebih dahulu agar kau mau membeli gembok?" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa._

 _Luhan terdiam beberapa detik guna menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Lalu ia tertawa canggung "haruskah?" kini Sehun yang dibuat terdiam olehnya, jantungnya bekerja sangat berlebihan membuat napasnya sedikit terengah._

 _Luhan tertawa, "ayo kita beli gembok," ajak Luhan menarik tangan Sehun._

" _Kita harus menuliskan apa?"tanya Sehun._

" _Itu terserahmu Sehun-ah, yaampun," kekeh Luhan. Lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari Sehun, menulis sambil tersenyum._

" _Kenapa kau menulisnya disana Lu?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, belum 3 langkah ia berjalan Luhan meneriakinya "Stop! Berhenti di sana. Ini rahasia," pekik Luhan sambil tangannya membuat aba-aba berhenti._

 _Sehun tertawa, "kau membuatku takut Lu, aku pikir kau marah padaku"_

 _Luhan mengaitkan gemboknya bersama dengan ratusan gembok yang lain lalu menutup mata dan memasukkan kuncinya ke tempat yang sudah disediakan. "Aku sudah selesai, apa kau belum?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun masih memegang spidol beserta gemboknya. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di gemboknya, mengaitkannya, dan memasukkan kuncinya. "Done," ucap Sehun tersenyum. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun._

 _Selesai mereka bersenang-senang di Namsan Tower, Sehun mengajak Luhan mengunjungi_ _Joongang Daily_ _. "Untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Luhan._

 _Sehun memberikan secarik kertas beserta amplop berwarna merah muda dan pena, "ayo kita saling bertukar surat." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung_

" _Ini namanya_ _Slow_ _P_ _ost_ _B_ _ox_ _, dimana jika kita memasukkan surat pada kotak pos besar itu dan menuliskan alamat tujuannya. Maka surat ini akan sampai pada tujuannya setahun kemudian"_

 _Luhan mengangguk, "woah keren! Baiklah aku akan mengirimkannya untukmu" ucap Luhan girang._

 _ **Flassback Off**_

 **.**

Di sisi lain kota New York,

" _Ya! I've been waiting for 2 hours here, neo eodiga?"_

Suara di sebrang sana membuat laki-laki yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya berdecak "jangan bicara dengan dicampur seperti itu, membuatku pusing saja. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, sabar sedikit"

" _Aku sudah menelfonmu sejak aku menapakkan kaki di NewYork 2 jam lalu dan kau masih dalam perjalanan?–"_ Si pengemudi segera memutuskan sambungannya sebelum sahabatnya itu kembali mengomel panjang lebar. Terserah jika sahabatnya itu akan memakinya sekarang asalkan tak terdengar olehnya, it's no problem!

"Dasar si cerewet itu, kenapa juga ia harus mengikutiku sampai sini sih!" ucapnya dingin. Lalu memutar kemudinya memasuki kawasan bandara.

TIIINNN

Suara klakson mobil mengejutkan seorang laki-laki yang merupakan sahabatnya yang sedang menunggu sambil memegang koper besarnya.

"Ck yaampun ia seperti turis tersasar, atau lebih tepat gelandangan masuk bandara?" ucap yang di dalam mobil ketika melihat penampilan sahabatnya yang mengenakan celana jins selutut, sepatu convers, dan kemeja putih pajang beserta kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Tok Tok

Ketukan jendela membuat yang di dalam mobil menurunkan kaca. "Kau tak ingin membantuku? Aku tamu disini," ucapnya kesal.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti wanita! Disini banyak orang, kau benar-benar memalukan,"

"Apa?" yang di luar mobil memerhatikan penampilannya. "Bukankah ini gaya New York saat ini? dan satu lagi, aku namja. Laki-laki!"

"Sudah cepat masuk atau aku tinggal!"

Yang diluar mobilpun memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi belakang dan masuk duduk di samping pengemudi. "Wow! Your style!" hebohnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, lihatlah gayamu yang menjijikan itu" ucapnya datar.

"Ya ampun Oh Sehun kau benar-benar belum berubah, tetap dingin seperti dahulu. Pasti kau belum mendapatkan kekasih" ejeknya.

"Diamlah Kamjong, atau aku turunkan disini!"

Ya Benar, Kai saat ini menyusul sahabatnya Sehun, yang bersekolah di Amerika. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa di jurusan seni di salah satu universitas terbaik di Amerika. Memang universitasnya berbeda dengan Sehun dan jaraknya juga berjauhan. Tapi sekarang sedang libur musim panas dan Kai memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama sahabatnya yang tak bisa kembali ke Korea.

"Apa kau bertemu Luhan?" tanya Kai memecah keheningan di mobil itu.

Sehun yang mendengar nama Luhan, cinta pertamanya disebut langsung menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. "Wow! Calm Down Bro. Kau tak bertemu dengannya?" tebak Kai setelah melihat raut wajah bingung pada sahabatnya.

"Jelaskan!" perintah Sehun.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Saat aku tahu kau bukan bersekolah di Amerika dan bukan di London, aku pikir kalian akan bertemu dengan cepat karena kalian satu Negara. Ternyata pemikiranku salah. Aku selalu ingin memberitahumu tapi kau selalu memutus sambungan,"

"Ja.. Jadi Luhan ada di sini?" tanya Sehun. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat dan tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Ya. Ia ada di Chicago. Oh ya, orangtuamu menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya ini untukmu," Kai menyodorkan amplop merah muda padanya. Sehun mengambilnya dengan perlahan dan meletakkan di depannya.

"Kenapa tidak dibuka?" tanya Kai heran melihat perubahan wajah Sehun yang menjadi pucat. "Kau sakit?"

"Kita ke apartemenku," ajak Sehun lalu menancapkan gas mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampai, Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan membiarkan Kai memakai kamar tamunya. Ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan membuka surat itu dengan cepat. Selembar kertas terjatuh dari dalam amplop, Sehun menunduk untuk mengambil kertas tersebut yang ternyata sebuah foto. Ia membalik foto itu dan terlihatlah gambaran seorang laki-laki yang tengah merangkul perempuan. Ia menahan napas, it.. itu..

Dengan cepat ia membaca surat yang ada di tangannya.

 **.**

 _November 2016_

 _Hi Sehun!_

 _Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat menyukainya._

 _Oh ya, kau tahu aku benar-benar sedih kita akan berpisah._

 _Aku menyesali tak banyak kenangan yang kita miliki._

 _Mungkin kata-kata itu agak aneh. Tapi aku rasa aku menyukaimu._

 _Aku sedih saat kita bersama di restoran dan aku harus menemui temanku dan meninggalkanmu. Saat aku kembali, kau bahkan sudah pulang._

 _Aku benar-benar senang saat Kai bilang kau dan aku mendapat beasiswa._

 _Tapi hal yang membutaku sedih, kita ditempatkan di universitas yang berbeda bahkan berbeda Negara._

 _Surat ini seperti pengakuan cinta saja._

 _Tapi aku merasa terlambat menyadari perasaanku dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengutarakannya lewat surat ini._

 _Aku berharap kau masih mengingatku jika kita bertemu kembali._

 _Goodbye Sehun-ah._

 _(Xi Lu Han)_

 **.**

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Ia memandang foto yang ada di tangannya dan mengambil sebingkai foto dengan foto dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan foto itu dan menggantinya dengan fotonya bersama Luhan, gadis yang ia cintai. Hatinya menghangat ketika tahu gadis yang ia cintai dekat dengannya.

Dadanya mulai sesak, perlahan metanya memerah dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Pikiran negatif menghantuinya. Bagaimana jika Luhan tak mendapatkan suratnya karena ia masih di sini? Bagaimana jika Luhan melupakannya? Bagaimana jika ia memang benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya? Bagiamana jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih? Bagaimana jika–

Tok Tok

Pikirannya buyar ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, "Sehun. Aku ingin keluar, apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu" tanya seseorang yang ternyata sahabatnya.

Sehun menarik napas menenangkan dirinya agar suaranya tak bergetar, "Latte," ucapnya.

"Baiklah, aku pinjam mobilmu,"

Setelah itu ia menangis dalam diam ketika sahabatnya keluar. Ia terus memandangi fotonya bersama orang yang ia cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END (?)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _November 2016_

 _Hi Lu,_

 _Ini aku, Sehun. Kuharap kau masih mengingatku saat membaca surat ini._

 _Kau ingat? Hari ini kita jalan berdua untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Aku sangat senang, gomawo sudah mengiyakan ajakanku._

 _Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini secara langsung._

 _Tapi, aku tak ingin menjadi laki-laki berengsek yang menyatakannya dan meninggalkanmu._

 _Tapi aku sekarang juga adalah laki-laki pemgecut yang menyatakan perasaan saat kau tak bersamaku._

 _Aku menyukaimu._

 _Itu adalah kata-kata yang paling sulit aku ungkapkan padamu._

 _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak lama, aku menyukaimu Lu._

 _Sangat menyukaimu hingga aku terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan perasaan ini terus tumbuh tanpa kau mengetahuinya._

 _Saat pertama kali aku memandangi wajahmu dalam diam di perpustakaan, berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan di taman hingga kita berkolaborasi, sampai kau pergi menemui laki-laki yang memberikan bunga mawar dan coklat padamu. Aku tahu semua itu._

 _Aku mohon maafkan aku, hingga saat ini aku menulis surat atau sampai nanti aku tak bertemu lagi denganmu, mungkin aku masih memiliki perasaan ini padamu._

 _Lu, aku menyukaimu. Tidak! Mungkin aku mencintaimu._

 _Saranghae Lu._

 _Aku kirimkan foto yang pernah menjadi kenangan kita._

 _Aku bukannya tidak menginginkannya, aku hanya.. yakin kau akan mengirimkan satu yang seperti ini._

 _(Oh Se Hun)_

* * *

[Namsan Tower]

2 buah gembok berwarna biru yang saling berjauhan terlihat dipasang bersama ribuan gembok lainnya. Tapi, tetap saja ada keistimewaan tersendiri antara dua gembok itu, entahlah hanya mereka yang tahu. Dipisahkan oleh jarak dan ribuan gembok mengelilinginya, tak membuat seuntai tali takdir yang terlihat menghubungkannya menjadi pudar.

 **SARANGHAE LU!**

 **OSH**

 **.**

 **GOMAWO SEHUNIE  
GDBY**

 **XLH**

Itulah yang tertulis di gembok mereka. Tali takdir memang masih menghubungkan mereka. Tapi apakah mereka akan bertemu lagi? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali garis takdir yang sudah ditulisakan oleh Tuhan untuk mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waahh ini akhir dari cerita yang genre-nya "Angst" loh hehe. Tapi karena Author dah janji mau lanjut ceritanya, jadi bersambung deehh :D hehehe**

 **Gimana di chapter ini? Semoga kalian gak kecewa ya karena gak panjang huhu :(**

 **Terima kasih buat yang masih setia menunggu dan membaca cerita ini :) *loveyouu**

 **#sarahachi: udah tahu kan apa jawabannya ;) kok bener banget sih nebaknya kalo mereka satu negara, ih tau aja kamuu :p hihi. Makasi sudah mengikuti cerita ini dan mereview :)**

 **#KimaHunHan: Yapps Sehun yang liatt hihi**

 **#Guest: Anyeongg! Whoaa, you're from Malaysia :) the chapter is already up! ^^ Thankyou for coming**

 **#chamomille: Nyesek ya :( maafkan aku karena mereka berpisah. Terimakasih sudah mereview hehe**

 **#misslah: sudah di next ok! ^^**

 **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya oke, eh tapi jangan lupa reviewnya hehehe ^^**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	6. Chapter 2-1

**Haiii, karena aku janji lanjut cerita jadi aku update nih :)**

 **"Our Destiny" merupakan judul kelanjutan dari cerita "Can I Be With You" cerita ini dimulai beberapa tahun setelah kelulusan tokoh utamanya, Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Kris. Ada penambahan beberapa tokoh hihi.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cann I Be With You?**

 **-Our Destiny-**

 **Chapter 2-1  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria tampan berjalan melewati pintu keluar penerbangan dengan sebuah kacamata bertengger di wajahnya. Ia berjalan penuh percaya diri, mengangkat dagunya, dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia terlihat sangat sempurna dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang yang proposional itu. Rambut pirangnya menegaskan wajah blasterannya. Dengan sebuah ponsel dan paspor di tangannya, pria itu menengok pada pria di belakangnya yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Setelah mendengar ucapan pria yang lebih muda di depannya, pria yang dibelakang mengangguk, lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum mendorong troli berisi koper melawati pria yang lebih muda dan berbelok ke kiri, pintu keluar bandara.

Pria yang lebih muda itu berhenti melangkah dan mengangkat ponselnya, meletakkannya di telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawabnya. Ia terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapan dari sebrang sana.

"Arraseo," PIP.

 **.**

 **.**

Di bandara yang sama dengan pria pertama, seorang gadis cantik menarik koper besarnya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Sebuah tas kecil tersampir di bahu kanannya terus saja turun dari bahunya karena tangan kanannya yang sibuk memegang ponsel.

"'Arraseo Baba, aku baru saja keluar pintu penerbangan–"

"Ah Baba di parkiran F? Baiklah aku akan ke sana," ucapnya lalu memutuskan sambungannya dan berjalan dengan damai karena tasnya tak lagi turun dari bahunya.

Ia tersenyum ketika menukan Baba-nya melambaikan tangan sambil bersandar di badan mobil. Gadis itu sedikit berlari menghampiri salah satu orang yang ia rindukan.

HUP

Gadis dan sang Ayah itu terlihat melepas rindu dengan berpelukan.

"Baba, bogoshipoyo," ucapnya imut.

"Nado uri dal," balas Ayahnya.

"Kkajja, Mama sudah menunggu di rumah," ajaknya sambil mengangkat koper putri kesayangannya ke jok belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara kita tinggalkan bandara. Kita menuju ke sebuah perusahaan entertain di kawasan Seoul. Ruangan yang terletak paling atas itu terasa sunyi, hanya terdengar sebuah ketikan jari di keyboard. Asal suara itu adalah dari perempuan yang duduk di dekat ruangan bertuliskan CEO di pintunya. Itu adalah sekretarisnya. Ia berhenti berkutat dengan komputernya ketika telepon berbunyi.

"Ah baik Tuan," ucapnya. Lalu bangkit dari kursi nyamannya, mendekat pada pintu atasannya itu.

" _Masuk"_ suara dari dalam sana.

Sekretaris cantik itu membungkuk hormat, "Maaf mengganggu presdir. Tuan–"

"Aku tahu, temanku itu beberapa kali menghubungiku. Suruh saja dia masuk jika sudah datang," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas di meja.

"Baik Presdir," lalu sekretaris itu membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan, kembali ke pekerjaannya sebelumnya tanpa mengumpat karena perkataannya dipotong. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Presdirnya itu yang suka memotong ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, gadis yang baru saja sampai di Korea itu sedikit berlari mencari Mamanya.

"Mama di dapur," ayahnya memberitahu sambil membawa kopernya. Segera gadis itu berlari ke dapur, rumah ini tidak berubah sama sekali memudahkan ia untuk menuju dapur.

"Mamaaaa!" pekiknya senang lalu menabrak ibunya dari belakang dan memeluknya.

"Oh ya ampun Xi Luhan! Kau hampir membuat ayam Mama terbang," Mamanya terkejut.

"Oops! Sorry Mom," cengir Luhan.

"Mama, kau tidak merindukanku? Mengapa tidak menjemputku di bandara?" tanya Luhan mulai manja dengan Mamanya.

"Kau bau Lu, sana mandi dulu!" perintah Mamanya pura-pura galak.

"Ish Mama tidak asik. Baba lebih asik," Luhan pura-pura ngembek.

"Oh lihatlah, kau ini sedah dewasa tetapi tetap saja seperti bayi," kekeh Mamanya.

"Jelas Baba lebih asik," entah dari kapan Babanya itu ada di dapur. Ucapan Tuan Xi itu mendapat death glare dari istrinya. Tuan Xi hanya terkekeh.

Luhan merasakan kehangatan kembali setelah sampai di rumah. Kedua orangtuanya yang harmonis dan aroma rumahnya yang menyegarkan. Menyegarkan? Ya, semenjak di Amerika Luhan merasa sedikit pusing ketika masuk ke ruangan yang asing aromanya. Memang aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

Tok Tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat penghuni ruangan itu berkata _"masuk."_ Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan pria tampan dengan kulit yang eksotis.

Sang pemilik ruang itu hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya yang dianggap lebih penting dari teman hitamnya.

"Ya ya, Presdir Oh! Kau tak menyambutku?" tanya pria tan dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau?" ia balik tanya.

"Ayolah Sehun! Kau tak merindukanku?" tanyanya lagi tak menyerah agar sahabat es nya itu merindukannya.

"Bahkan aku sudah bosan melihatmu sekarang," jawabnya datar.

Agghhh! Ingin rasanya Kai –pria tan– memakan sahabatnya itu hidup-hidup. Setelah dua tahun ia berpisah dengan sahabatnya ini tapi tetap saja Sehun memperlakukan Kai semena-mena. Poor uri Jonginie.

"Aku akan duduk disini," ucap Kai setelah duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

"Mengapa tidak pulang saja?" tanya Sehun yang lebih ke mengusir Kai.

"Gomawo," ucap Kai manis membuat Sehun ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Sehun tanpa memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Menemuimu," ucapan singkat Kai sontak membuat Sehun menatap Kai jijik.

"Aku serius," lanjut Kai, "kau ini bodoh? Bagaimana bisa kau bertunangan dan tak memberitahuku?" kesal Kai.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "tunangan?" ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan meminta jawaban.

"Hei Man! Kau boleh tak mengakuiku sebagai sahabat, tapi jangan tak mengakui tuanganmu yang akan menjadi istrimu kelak!" Kai (sok) menasihati sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Kau ini mendapat kabar gosip dari mana?" kesal Sehun.

"Eomonim? Apa ia wanita yang suka menggosip?"

TAK!

Sehun melayangkan pena yang sedaritadi di pegangnya tepat ke kepala sahabatnya itu. "Jangan mengatai eomma seperti itu," Sehun memperingatkan.

"Lalu?" Kai menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bertunangan, lihat saja jari manisku masih kosong!" Sehun memperlihatkan jarinya pada Kai, ia menghampiri Kai. Kai bingung, tidak mungkin bukan eommoni berbohong? Pikirnya.

Pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka dengan keras membuat Sehun dan Kai menoleh ke pintu. Seorang gadis menatap mereka, lebih tepatnya menatap Sehun dengan sumringah. Kai menatap Sehun seakan bertanya _'siapa?'_ Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya kecil sambil menatap Kai bingung.

"OPAAAA!" teriak gadis itu, sedikit berlari menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun dan Kai menatapnya ngeri. Sekretaris Sehun, Minseok masuk dengan tergesa dan membungkuk berkali-kali. "Josonghamnida Presdir. Saya sudah katakana berulang kali bahwa Presdir sedang ada tamu, tapi Nona ini menerobos masuk," jelasnya lalu membungkuk kembali "Saya benar-benar minta maaf." Sehun yang mengerti hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh sekretarisnya kembali.

"Nugu?" tanya Kai.

"Aku tunangan Sehun Oppa!" pekiknya antusias sambil menunjukkan jari kanannya dan kotak berisi cincin lainnya.

Klung. Klung.

Notifikasi pesan dari ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Sehun merogoh sakunya dan membuka pesan yang ternyata dari eommanya. Firasatnya benar-benar tak enak diawal notif dan ternyata semuanya terjadi.

 **Sehuniee sayang, ia tunanganmu sekarang. Choi Sulli. Ia anak dari kawan eomma.**

 **Eomma harap kau menyukainya.**

"MWOYA?!" pekik Sehun membuat Kai meutup telinganya. Oke, jarang-jarang bukan Sehun bisa berteriak seperti itu? Ya, berarti ini berita yang benar-benar membuatnya syok setengah mati. Segera saja Sehun menelepon eomma-nya itu.

"Eomma!" Sehun sedikit berteriak.

" _Wae? Sulli cantik bukan?_ " ucap eommanya sambil tertawa. Ia sudah tahu anaknya tidak suka pada pilihannya.

"Aku bilang aku tak suka dijodohkan, ini apa-apaan?" Sehun berkata cukup keras membuat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sulli karena khawatir gadis itu akan marah.

" _Sampai kapan kau melajang ha? Eomma sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu, semua kawan eomma sudah menimang cucu, bahkan ada yang sampai tiga,"_

"Yaampun eomma! Berhenti mencarikanku pasangan!"

" _Arraseo,"_

"Jongmalyeo?"

" _Dengan syarat–"_

"Apa? Aku akan memenuhinya,"

" _Arraseo. Bawa calon istrimu weekend nanti,"_

PIP.

Jika eomma-nya sudah memutuskan sambungan terlebih dahulu. Berarti permintaannya benar-benar harus dituruti dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Demi sahabatnya yang hitam! Ujian apa lagi ini?! frustasi Sehun.

Sehun menoleh pada Sulli, "jika kau adalah gadis yang dijodohkan denganku, maka silakan keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku menolak pertunangan,"

Sulli tidak beraksi apapun, bahkan ia merasa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Arraseo," ia melepas cincinnya dan memasukkannya kembali dalam kotak. Membalikkan badan, menjauh dari mereka, melewati tempat sampah dan melemparkan kotak cincin tersebut ke dalamnya.

"Heol! Bahkan wanita itu hanya menjalankan printah orangtuanya," ucap Kai.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, ia sudah lelah mendengar permintaan eomma-nya yang meminta cucu? Tsk! Wanita saja tak punya, oke calonnya pun ia tak punya, bagiamana bisa memberikan eomma-nya cucu? Belum tentu juga jika ia memiliki kekasih, ia akan menikah saat itu juga. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Sehun-ah, ingin kukenalkan seorang wanita? Ia sangat cantik," tawar Kai.

"Simpan saja untukmu di masa depan, aku yakin tak ada wanita yang mendekatimu nantinya," ucap Sehun sembari bangkit dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Dasar albino sialan!" kesal Kai. "Ya, terserah. Aku tidak peduli kau menjomblo seumur hidup, atau–" Kai mengingat sesuatu dari sahabatnya ini. Apa ia masih mengarapkannya? "Kau–" Sehun menoleh pada Kai.

"Jangan bilang kau masih mengharapkan cintamu yang tak pernah kau ungkapkan itu?" cecar Kai.

Hati Sehun berdenyut ketika mengingat seorang wanita yang hingga saat ini keberadaannya pun ia tak tahu, terakhir kali ia hanya mendengar bahwa wanita itu berada satu Negara dengannya. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak menemukannya. Bukan tak menemukannya, hanya saja Sehun terlalu cepat kembali ke Korea karena permintaan Ayahnya yang saat itu sedang kritis di rumah sakit.

"Ini sudah berapa tahun Sehun, ia pasti sudah punya kekasih, atau ia sudah berkeluarga? Wanita banyak man! Tidak hanya Luhan," Kai membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun merapikan kertas-kertas di mejanya, menumpuknya menjadi satu dan berjalan keluar. "Aku akan pulang sekarang, kau?" tanyanya pada Kai.

"Baiklah, buat apa aku disini jika kau pergi. Aku juga pulang,"

Kai mendekati Sehun, "kuberitahu. Cepat benahi hatimu," ucapnya.

Sehun memutar matanya jengah, "kuberitahu. Berkacalah sebelum memberiku saran," Sehun meninggalkan Kai.

"Itu dua hal yang berbeda bodoh!" teriak Kai.

"What ever!" ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh pada sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan bekerja di Korea. Sebelumnya ia bekerja di Amerika sana sebagai koreografer, disini juga begitu. Ia meminta transfer pekerjaan dari cabang USA ke Korea. Luhan mendapatkan transfer ke perusahaan utama di Seoul. Bahkan ia tak menyangka bisa masuk ke perusahaan pusat.

Seperti yang kita tahu, Luhan adalah lulusan dari Chicago dan langsung saja direkrut oleh Blue Entertainment cabang USA di hari wisudanya. Blue Entertainment sendiri merupakan salah satu perusahaan manajemen artis terbesar di Korea Selatan. Blue Entertainment bahkan sudah membuka banyak anak perusahaan seperti di USA, Jepang, Beijing, dan Kanada.

Disinilah Luhan sore ini, berada di depan pintu masuk Blue Entertainment. Ia disapa oleh karyawan yang mejaga lobby ketika Luhan melewati mereka.

"Kyung, neo eodiga?" tanya Luhan lewat ponselnya.

" _Ah, mianhae Lu. Aku belum selesai melatih. Bisakah kau kesini sendiri saja? Lantai 4 lorong sebelah kanan lalu belok ke kiri. Di sana ada tulisan_ _ **Vocal Room**_ _ **3**_ _di pintu, aku tunggu,"_

"Ah arrseo, gwaenchanha Kyung," Luhan masuk ke lift sambil mongotak-atik ponselnya. Ia tak memperhatikan angka yang ia tekan, bukan menekan angka 4 Luhan menekan angka 5. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Author harap ia tak tersasar.

TING.

Dentingan lift tanda pintu terbuka membuat Luhan melepaskan fokus dari ponsel yang sedaritadi ia lihat. Luhan yang hendak melangkah mendadak tak bergerak, seperti kakinya membeku seketika.. Tangannya terkulai ketika matanya menangkap postur tubuh seseorang yang tinggi, sepertinya orang itu sedang menunggu lift. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan dan suhu tubuhnya mendingin

Dengan sekali lihat, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak melihatnya, Luhan langsung menganalinya. Pria yang dahulu ia percayakan untuk masuk ke hatinya dan tiba-tiba menghilang setelahnya.

Laki-laki itu juga sepertinya menyadari siapa wanita di hadapannya. Ia tak berhenti menatap Luhan dengan mata elangnya. Suasana menjadi lebih aneh karena mereka hanya berpandangan. Tapi ia terlihat lebih tenang daripada Luhan yang mungkin bisa dilihat sangat terkejut.

Luhan melirik angka yang tertera pada lift. 5? Oh my god! Luhan baru menyadari kalau ia salah menekan angka lift.

"Se–" Luhan berkata seperti bisikan, ia tidak bisa membuat suaranya lebih terdengar. Suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokkannya.

"Luhan," laki-laki itu bergumam yang bisa didengar Luhan. Apa ia masih mengingatnya?

"Presdir!" seorang wanita cantik berpipi chubby muncul di suasana aneh itu dengan membawa sebuah berkas ditangannya. Luhan membalikkan kepalanya membelakangi Sehun, dengan cepat menghapus air mata sialan yang entah mengapa malah mengalir tanpa izinnya. Lalu kembali menatap Sehun dan perempuan yang sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Anda melupakan berkas ini," ucap wanita itu. Luhan menerka kalau wanita itu adalah sekretaris karena pakaiannya yang sangat rapi, kemeja biru, jas putih, rok span putih, sepatu heels dan rambut yang diikat rapi. Tetapi pria yang di depannya. _'apa ia presdir perusahaan ini? Kapan ia kembali? '_ Luhan berperang sendiri di pikirannya.

Pintu lift tertutup selagi Luhan berperang dengan pikirannya. Sebelum tertutup rapat, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang menoleh tepat ke arah Luhan saat itu. Luhan menekan angka 4 pada lift sebelum lift berhenti di lantai lain lagi.

Lift terbuka di lantai empat yang terlihat kosong, segera ia keluar dan bersamaan dengan itu air matanya juga keluar mengalir dengan deras. Kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya, dengan perlahan Luhan jatuh terduduk bersandar di dinding samping pintu lift. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut dan tangannya. Ia rasa menangis lebih baik daripada menahannya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang vocal, meninggalkan para trainee sebentar. Ia mengecek ponselnya tak ada panggilan masuk dari Luhan. Ia khawatir jika sahabatnya itu tersesat. Dengan kepala yang menoleh ke sekitar lorong yang ia lewati, Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa. Sampai di ujung lorong ia melihat seseorang sedang meringkuk di dekat lift, merasa familiar ia mendekat.

"Luhan!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika mendekat dan melihat siapa orang itu. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, matanya sembab akibat menangis dan hidungnya memerah. "Yaampun kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjongkok menyejajarkan diri dengan Luhan. Tanpa menjawab Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan menangis di pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit Luhan menangis, ia sudah tenang. "Ayo Lu, kau harus membenahi penampilanmu. Kau mau bertemu dengan para trainee seperti ini?" ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan menggelang. "Jja, kalau begitu ayo," ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik Luhan berdiri lalu membawanya ke toilet.

Setelah membenahi penampilannya, Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke ruang vocal. Suasana hati Luhan sudah membaik karena ia sudah mulai tersenyum. Kyungsoo tidak langsung menanyakan mengapa Luhan menangis karena ia adalah sahabatnya. Kyungsoo tahu, Luhan akan semakin sedih jika langsung membahasnya. Maka, Kyungsoo akan memperkenalkannya pada para trainee yang ia latih.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian sudah bisa mencapai nada rendah?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ne, eonnie. Seulgi bisa mencapainya tetapi aku belum," keluh Joy.

"Gwaenchanha, kau harus banyak berlatih," Kyungsoo menyemangatinya.

"Oh ya kenalkan, ia adalah Xi Luhan. Ia yang akan melatih dance kalian," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Woah, eonnie sangat cantik," Yerin mengungkapkan kekagumannya, ia tak bisa menahan untuk tidak memuji Luhan.

"Gomawo, Xi Luhan imnida. Mohon kerjasamanya," Luhan memperkenalkan diri dihadapan para trainee.

"Neee," jawab mereka serempak. Di ruangan ini ada 8 trainee yang masuk dalam Blue Rookies grup B. Grup A, B, dan C adalah grup Rookie yang para trainee-nya kemungkinan didebutkan dalam jangka waktu 1 hingga 2 tahun mendatang. Luhan merasa tersanjung karena langsung mendapat tanggung jawab di grup Rookie besar.

"Karena sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore, kelas vocal diakhiri," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Nee. Gamsahamnida Kyungsoo eonnie," ucap mereka serempak. Lalu berbondong-bondong keluar dari ruangan.

"Lu, kopi? Teh?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Kopi saja," jawab Luhan.

"Ayo, kita harus ke kedai kopi di depan kantor. Kau pasti suka," ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan Luhan.

"Ya! Aku baru saja sampai dan harus keluar lagi?"

"Gwaenchanha, hari bekerjamu kan besok," kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?! Kau menipuku?" kesal Luhan. Pagi tadi Kyungsoo memberitahu Luhan bahwa jadwal kerja Luhan dimajukan menjadi hari ini. Ternyata, Kyungsoo mengerjainya.

"Heii, aku baik Lu. Kau tidak perlu kesusahan mencari kantor ini besok," elak Kyungsoo.

"Dasar! Bilang saja kau merindukanku," kekeh Luhan.

"Kau tahu itu," Lalu mereka berjalan keluar gedung menuju kedai kopi yang sore hari pasti ramai.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke kedai. Pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah ramai, tak ada satupun bangku yang tersisa untuk mereka.

"Kyung, ke tempat lain saja. Aku tak suka tempat ramai ini," Luhan menarik lengan Kyungsoo menjauhi kedai.

Kyungsoo menahannya, "Hei-hei sebentar. Kita pesan saja dulu, aku punya tempat rahasia," Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh rahasia. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan hanya pasrah ditarik sahabatnya itu.

Mereka mengantre di sana hingga memakan waktu 20 menit membuat Luhan menekuk wajahnya karena pegal harus berdiri lama dengan wedges-nya. "Ingin pesan apa Nona," tanya pelayan ketika tiba giliran mereka.

"Americano. Kau Lu?" Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Luhan.

"Latte saja," jawab Luhan.

"Baik, 1 americano dan 1 latte," ia menempelkan pesanan yang sudah ditulis ke sebuah jendela. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergeser ke tempat pengambilan kopi mereka.

"Baek!" girang Kyungsoo ketika melihat salah satu kenalannya –pemilik kedai kopi tersebut– ia terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Kyung! Lama sekali tidak kemari, aku pikir kau menikah," goda Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya cemberut.

Baekhyun menyerahkan nampan berisi kopi pesanan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, "Mianhae, aku tak bisa lama berbincang–"

"Arraseo Baek, aku akan langsung ke atas saja," ucap Kyungsoo mengerti dan hanya di anggukki oleh Baekhyun.

Disinilah sekarang Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mereka ada di atap kedai yang memang Baekhyun sediakan untuk orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk Kyungsoo. "Woah, kau beruntung berteman dengan pemilik kedai ini. Kita jadi bisa menggunakan tempat sepi," ucap Luhan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling melihat dekorasi tempat itu yang terlihat simpel tetapi menakjubkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga, "tentu saja. Tapi di tempat sepi ini, kau jangan macam-macam denganku," Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya menutupi dada, bermaksud bercanda dengan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum menggoda, "mungkin aku akan melakukannya jika dua lelaki itu tidak disini," tunjuk Luhan pada dua laki-laki yang membelakangi mereka. Keduanya tertawa tanpa mengusik pengunjung lain di atap itu.

"Kyung," panggil Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam.

"Kau tahu siapa pemilik Blue Entertainment?" tanya Luhan tanpa memandang Kyungsoo, ia hanya memainkan pipet minumannya.

"Ani, aku hanya tahu pemiliknya ada dua orang. Ayah dan anaknya" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja di sana tapi tidak tahu siapa presdirnya?" heran Luhan.

"Entahlah, aku tak berminat tahu siapa. Kau tahu kan, aku hanya bekerja melatih para trainee dan tidak berurusan dengan presdir. Lagipula ada Joonmyeon Oppa yang mewakili departemen Vocal jika ada rapat ataupun yang lainnya,"

"Tidak pernah juga mendengar dari para karyawan atau pelatih lain, bahkan para trainee?" Luhan masih tak percaya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang menyeruput ice Americano-nya menggeleng, "tidak terlalu penting," cengir Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya menggeleng mendengar jawaban sahabatnya yang terlalu jujur itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tahu?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa urusannya Lu, ya kalau kau tahu ya tahu saja. Tidak akan ada apa-apa," jwab Kyungsoo yang masih belum menangkap bahwa ada yang aneh pada Luhan.

"Tapi aku berurusan dengannya walaupun tidak mau," gumam Luhan pelan.

"Apa Lu? Hey, uljima" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Luhan sudah mengalirkan air matanya yang berharga dari mata rusa indahnya. Kyungsoo bersumpah akan menghabisi siapa yang berani membuat Luhan mengeluarkan air matanya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut di depan Luhan untuk memeluknya. Luhan makin mendalamkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku kembali saja ke Amerika," ucap Luhan seperti pertanyaan tetapi itu lebih seperti pernyataan di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Hei ada apa? Kenapa sampai harus kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Ia mengambilkan air mineral yang ada di dekat dinding untuk Luhan.

"Jja, minum dulu," Kyungsoo menyodorkan airnya. Luhan meminum 3 teguk dan tangisnya mereda.

"Benar katamu dahulu Kyung. Lebih baik mencari kekasih saat aku mulai melupakannya," Luhan memulai ceritanya.

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo menunggu lanjutan kalimat sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi aku bersumpah Kyung. Aku tak pernah melupakannya, aku malah semakin mencintainya. Aku sungguh aneh Kyung, ia seperti tak ada di bumi tetapi aku masih mengharapkannya"

"Tidak Lu, mencintai itu tidak ada yang aneh. Pasti kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya,"

Luhan mengangguk, "aku sudah bertemu dengannya,"

Kyungsoo membolakan matanya, "jeongmal?!"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tadi sebelum ke lantai empat, aku salah menekan lantai lift dan berhenti di lantai lima–"

"–aku bahkan bisa melihat matanya yang tenang, apa dia tak berharap bertemu denganku Kyung?" tanya Luhan.

"Di- dia presdir di perusahaan kita?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk, "katakan padaku Kyung, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Luhan, ucapannya mulai terputus-putus karena matanya mulai berair.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, "jalani dahulu Lu, kita bahkan tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sehun sebenarnya. Mungkin ia juga masih memiliki perasaan padamu." Luhan terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika tidak–"

"Ssst.. kita harus positif dalam berpikir Lu. Jangan pikirkan hal negatif apapun, itu malah membuat argumen buruk kita terhadap seseorang makin kuat," ucap Kyungsoo. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Luhan tidak bernasib sama dengannya. Ia berdoa agar Luhan mempu melakukannya meskipun ia sendiri tak bisa melakukannya. Luhan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Jja, kita harus bersulang," Kyungsoo kembali ke kursinya dan menyodorkan Americano-nya pada Luhan, "ayoo" ucap Kyungsoo imut.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangkat gelasnya.

"Bersulang untuk kepulangan Luhan," teriak Kyungsoo.

TING.

"Kyungsoo–"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang karena seseorang memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo membeku. Begitu juga Luhan.

 _Takdir apa ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai haiii.. kalo biasanya aku up malem. Sekarang up siang ajadeh karena gak ada kerjaan :p hahaha. Gimana lanjutannya? Sem** **oga gak mengecewakan yaa hehe..  
**

 **Hmm untuk lanjutannya masih cukup banyak sekitar 6 atau 7 chapter lagi END hehehe, gak papa kan ya ya ya *puppy eyes mode on**

 **Balasan:**

 **#kartikaandri15: eh? Jongin kan emang suka bikin salah fokus :p ehehehe. Iya satu tahun dan nunggu ketemunya beberapa tahun :( huhu. Tapi maap yak belum berakhir teryata ceritanya hihi. Gomaw** **o sudah mereview :) Hwaithing!  
**

 **#noname: Terimakasih sudah menunggu ;) semagatt! hihi**

 **#LuVe4: iyadeh bakal happy ending kok, gak tega sama HUHAN yang berpisah :" hiks. Fighting! ^^**

 **#sarahachi: Happy ending d** **o** **ong hihihi, pada request happy ending :p Fighting!  
**

 **#KimaHunHan: yapps sudah dilanjut niiihh hehehe ^^ berarti lanjut terus ya kal** **o HUNHAN belum ketemu :p hihi Fightingg!  
**

 **Makasi buat semuanya yang menunggu dan udah mau review, g** **omaw** **o bangetbagett hihi. Aku gak bisa ngetik banyak-banyak nih, sakit jarinya karena keyb** ** **oardnya ngajak berantem :( *ehmalahcurhat hehe.****

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :D  
**

 **Gamsahamnida *l** **ovef** **orHUNHAN yeayy!  
**


	7. Chapter 2-2

**Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can I Be With You?  
**

 **-Our Destiny-**

 **Chapter 2-2**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terlihat sangat terburu-buru sambil membawa berkas-berkasnya yang belum sempat ia tata. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh Kai saat ini juga jika manusia itu muncul sekarang. Seharusnya dari awal ia tak menerima tawaran sahabatnya itu untuk minum saat besoknya ia ada rapat dengan klien tsk!

Dengan berkas ditangannya, Sehun keluar dan sedikit berlari menuju lift. Ia menekan lift dengan tidak sabar dan terus memandangi jam tangannya. 3 – 4, angka yang tertera di atas lift menandakan di lantai berapa lift sekarang berada terasa sangat lambat membuat Sehun berdecak sebal.

TING.

Dentingan lift yang akan terbuka membuat kaki seorang Oh Sehun ingin dengan cepat melangkah masuk. Belum sempat ia melangkah, pandangannya terpaku pada mata rusa seorang wanita cantik di dalam lift.

Tatapan tenangnya tidak setenang detak jantungnya saat ini. Apa ini? Apa takdirnya memang bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang selama ini ia cintai? Cintai? Ya, sedetikpun Sehun tidak pernah berniat untuk mengganti cintanya itu. Xi Luhan adalah cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirnya, ia tak mau siapapun selain Luhan. Entahlah, katakanlah ia egois, tapi bagaimanpun hati seseorang tak bisa dipaksakan bukan?

" _Se–"_ ia mendengar suara yang selama ini ia rindukan dan selalu terngiang dalam mimpinya. Walaupun suara itu tidak terdengar tegas di telinganya, tetapi udara masih bisa mengantarkan suara lembut itu ke telinganya. Oh terima kasih angin.

Langsung saja tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menggumamkan namnya, "Luhan," seharusnya ia bisa menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya jika sebuah suara tidak menginterupsi niatnya itu.

"Presdir!"

Refeleks Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara yang ia sudah hapal, suara sekretarisnya. "Anda melupakan berkas ini," ucap Minseok. Sehun mengambil berkas itu dengan cepat dan menoleh kembali kepada Luhan. Terlambat! Pintu lift itu sudah tertutup dan ia hanya disisakan sebagian wajah Luhan. Oh God!

Lift tertutup rapat dan mulai turun. Sehun merogoh sakunya karena ponselnya berdering. "Yeoboseyo,"

"Tidak masalah, kita bisa melakukan rapatnya besok," ia memutuskan sambungan dan mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat semula.

"Apa rapatnya dibatalkan presdir?" tanya Minseok. Sehun memberikan semua berkas di tangannya pada sekretarisnya dan mengangguk.

"Batalkan semua janjiku hari ini," perintahnya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya karena merasa sesak. Miseok yang melihat tingkah tak biasa atasannya itu hanya menatap khawatir Sehun.

"Aku tak apa, jangan khawatirkan aku," ketika lift kembali terbuka. Sehun memasuki lift dan meninggalkan Minseok yang penuh dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan ke luar gedung dengan perasaan gundah. Ia ingin sekali mencari Luhan di seluruh bangunan ini, tapi apa mungkin Luhan masih di sini? Atau ia biarkan saja hingga takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali?

Ia butuh merilekskan pikirannya. Tanpa berpikir, ia menghubungi sahabatnya yang tidak sampai sejam lalu membuat Sehun ingin membunuhnya. Ia sudah tidak menginginkan membunuh Kai, ia hanya membutuhkan sahabatnya yang mungkin bisa berguna saat ini.

"Kai. Eodiga?" tanya Sehun setelah Kai menerima panggilannya.

" _Aku baru selesai mengajar,"_

"Bisa kau ke kedai kopi depan kantorku?"

" _Arraseo, aku akan segera ke sana,"_

PIP.

Sehun memutuskan panggilannya setelah mendengar Kai akan menemuinya. Ia berjalan tanpa tenaga menuju kedai yang ramainya bisa membuat orang sakit kepala. Setelah sampai sana, ia mengantre berharap pikirannya tentang Luhan bisa hilang sejenak. Tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Setelah mendapatkan minumnya, Sehun melihat meja kosong di pojok dinding. Ia menuju ke sana dan menyeruput sedikit latte-nya.

Ia melihat Kai masuk ke kedai dengan kepala yang celingak-celinguk. Ia mengirimkan pesan pada sahabatnya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kai yang sudah membaca pesan Sehun menghampirinya.

"Hei man! Ada apa?" tanya Kai setelah duduk di hadapan Sehun. Ia melihat sahabatnya satu ini seperti sedang uring-uringan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, tak memakai dasi, jas-nya ia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Ia menyeruput minuman milik Sehun, _latte_ pikirnya. Sehun juga tak mengamuk ketika ia menyeruput minumannya. Sehun yang normal adalah Sehun yang akan memakinya jika meminum minumannya seenaknya.

"Hei ayo ke atas," ajak Kai sambil membawakan minuman mereka berdua.

Kai meletakkan nampan di meja yang ia pilih menghadap balkon. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. "Ada apa?" tanya Kai, di saat seperti ini ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tentu saja membuat Sehun berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika bertemu Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun.

Kai yang tak mengerti hanya mengerutkan dahinya, "tidak tahu," jawabnya.

"Mengapa tidak tahu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Karena aku benra-benar tidak bertemu dengannya,"

"Apa kau akan diam, atau mengajaknya berbicara?"

"Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya, maka aku akan menariknya kepelukanku dan akan berbicara dengannya,"

"Kau yakin ia terima?"

Kai makin tak mengerti dengan sahabatnya ini, mengapa malah menanyakan Kyungsoo? Pikirnya, "entahlah. Kau, bagaimana jika kau bertemu Luhan?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya,"

"Mwo? Jongmal?"

Sehun mengangguk, "dan aku telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Aku kehilangannya," sesal Sehun ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua wajahnya.

"Hei hei! Tenanglah, jika kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama pasti kalian akan bertemu lagi," Kai menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

"Memang. Tapi melihat hari ini aku bertemu dengannya dan langsung kehilangannya, aku merasa hanya dipermainkan takdir. Aku rasa takdir mengejekku karena sudah bersikap pengecut,"

"Mungkin," Kai tersenyum kecut. Sehun menoleh padanya.

"Jika bertemu dengannya lagi, kau harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah kalian" pesan Kai.

"Pasti," tegas Sehun.

Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Andai ia kembali ke Korea lebih cepat, mungkin hatinya masih bisa diselamatkan. Andai ia memiliki pendirian seperti sahabatnya ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan wanita yang ia cintai?

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, "sepertinya aku bisa kembali ke kantor," ucap Sehun.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah libur sehari? Aku baru kembali kemarin, tidakkah kau mengantarku berkeliling?" kesal Kai.

Sehun tertawa. Tertawa? Ya, mungkin suasana hatinya sudah membaik. Sehun juga tidak sembarangan tertawa di depan orang lain kecuali keluarganya dan Kai tentu.

"Arraseo. Kau sudah menemaniku, lagipula aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini. Kajja hitam, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling," kekeh Sehun lalu berjalan mendahului Kai.

"Ya!" pekik Kai mengejar Sehun lalu merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. Ia agak menjijit karena tinggi tubuh Sehun melebihinya.

"Wae?" tanya Kai yang melihat Sehun terpaku di tempatnya dengan mata yang memandang intens ke satu arah. Kai mengikuti arah pandangnya.

DEG.

Debaran jantung Kai dan Sehun saat itu bisa dipastikan saling berlomba untuk berdetak lebih cepat. "Kyungsoo," panggil Kai.

Dua wanita yang tadinya tertawa ceria itu menoleh pada laki-laki yang kini memandang mereka rindu. Dua wanita itu hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam memandang siapa yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Ka..Kai?" ucap Kyungsoo terbata. Suasana di atap kedai kopi itu mulai beratmosfer aneh.

Rasa penyesalan dan rasa kekecewaan menyelimuti Kai dan Kyungsoo sedangkan rasa rindu dan kebingungan menyelimuti pasangan –ah ralat! Mantan pasangan, ah bahkan mereka belum pernah berhubungan, menyelimuti Sehun dan Luhan.

Keempat pasang mata itu saling menatap pada mata yang sangat mereka rindukan. Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya segera saja berlari keluar dari sana. Luhan yang melihatnya hendak berlari tetapi tangannya dicegah oleh tangan Sehun yang memgang erat telapak tangannya.

Sehun memberi kode pada Kai agar ia mengejar Kyungsoo sekarang juga. Mengerti, lantas Kai berlari keluar mengejar Kyungsoo yang entah sudah kemana.

Tinggalah Sehun dan Luhan yang ada di atap. Mereka saling diam dan tidak saling tatap. Luhan sudah menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Sehun menatap Luhan tanpa bosan.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" tanya Luhan datar. Sehun dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan itu, apa Luhan membencinya? Tapi Sehun tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Luhan. Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari kukungan tangan Sehun. Dengan sekali tarik, Luhan kini berada di dekapan Sehun.

"Lu, bisa dengarkan aku sebentar?" pinta Sehun. Ia bersusah payah menetralkan detak jantungnya. Luhan awalnya memberontak karena Sehun seenaknya memeluk dirinya, tapi mendengar Sehun berbicara seperti ucapan itu mutlak untuk Luhan.

"Mi.. mianhae, aku tidak tahu ada di situasi apa kita sekarang. Aku.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap padamu, aku mohon–"

"–aku mohon bisakah kau berada di sisiku?" ucap Sehun menahan napasnya. Luhan hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sehun, sesungguhnya ia juga tak tahu harus bersikap apa dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya ia tidak berhak bersikap memusuhi Sehun karena ia juga tidak tahu mengapa harus merasa sakit hati setiap melihat Sehun.

Jadi apa sekarang? Apa Sehun memintanya berada di sisinya sebagai teman seperti dahulu atau sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari teman? Tidak bisakah Luhan mendapatkan jawaban jelasnya sekarang?

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua sisi kepala Luhan dan menatap lekat matanya. Luhan seperti mendapat sengatan dari tatapan Sehun yang sangat tulus, "Lu. Mianhae jika kau berpikir ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, bisakah kau berada di sisiku dan menjadi kekasihku?"

Ucapan Sehun seperti membuat Luhan ingin tenggelam dalam tanah. Ia bahkan tidak memprediksi ucapan Sehun tersebut. Tetapi mengapa tidak ada rasa senang seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini? Apa karena ia tak mencintai Sehun lagi? Tidak mungkin. Apa karena terlalu mendadak hingga ia tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di benak Luhan. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya dan tetap menatap Sehun mencari kebohongan dari matanya, tapi nyatanya nihil, ia tak bisa menemukan kebohongan sedikitpun dari Sehun.

Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun memberanikan dinya bergerak mendekati Luhan, semakin dekat, dan tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibirnya akan menyentuh milik Luhan.

CUP.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun meletakkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan. Ia mengecupnya lama dan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini ia pendam. Luhan membolakan matanya melihat perlakuan Sehun. Bukannya memberontak, Luhan tidak bisa bahkan sepertinya ia tidak mau Sehun berhenti menyentuh bibirnya. Dengan perlahan Luhan menutup matanya. Ketika kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan yang menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing, setetes air mata keluar dari mata mereka yang terpejam.

Seakan kehabisan oksigen, Luhan memukul dada Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan ciuman itu sekarang juga. Air mata yang tadinya hanya tetesan kini menjadi deraian, Luhan tak lagi sanggup membendung air matanya yang ingin sekali keluar.

"Mi.. mianhae Sehun-ah," kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan membuat Sehun tertohok seketika. Luhan berlari ke luar dengan isakan memilukan di telinga Sehun. Sehun tak sanggup untuk mengejar Luhan karena terlalu jauh menurutnya. Ia terduduk dan menutup wajahnya. Rasa frustasi yang hilang sekejap kembali lagi dan lebih dari yang awal.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo!" Kai terus mengejar Kyungsoo yang berlari seperti tak tahu arah. Ketika Kyungsoo hendak masuk ke dalam taxi, Kai berhasil menahannya.

"Kyung. Tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar saja?" pinta Kai.

Sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kai padanya Kyungsoo menolak, "tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan!" ia menghempas keras tangan Kai dan masuk ke taxinya. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih menatap Kyungsoo sedih.

Kai melihat Luhan berlari keluar dari kedai dengan matanya yang sembab. Ia berpikir bahwa kisah cintanya sama halnya dengan kisah Sehun, benar-benar sulit dan rumit.

Keesokan harinya, Kai sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kelasnya. Sedaritadi ia mengajari para siswanya Ballet selalu salah dan harus mengulang membuat para siswanya jenuh dan mengeluh.

"Saem!" panggil seorang murid perempuan dengan napasnya yang memburu karena sedaritadi gerakan yang seperti melayang di udara harus diulang lebih dari 10 kali.

Kai yang dipanggil masih tetap bergeming memandang cermin di depannya.

"Kim Seonsaengnim!" pekiknya lagi.

"Ah ya, ada apa. Apa kalian masih bingung dengan gerakannya?" tanya Kai gelagapan sambil memandang muridnya.

"Maaf Saem, tapi kami sudah lelah jika harus mengulang gerakan yang sama. Setiap Saem mengulangnya selalu berbeda-beda gerakannya," ucapnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ah, benarkah? Maafkan aku Zitao. Sepertinya kelas ini kita akhiri saja, maaf jika Saem membuat kalian bingung. Kalian boleh keluar," ucap Kai. Lebih baik menyudahi kelasnya, ia tidak peduli juga guru piket akan menegurnya karena ia pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Tentu saja.

Kai berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas dengan sebuah minuman botol di tangannya.

"Oh, Kim Seonsaengnim. Apa kelas anda sudah selesai? Sepertinya bel tanda pelajaran berakhir belum berbunyi?" tegur guru piket yang sedang berjaga.

Kai tersenyum lemah, "sepertinya aku kurang enak badan, daripada anak-anak tidak mendapat apa-apa dariku, lebih baik aku menyuruh mereka belajar sendiri." Baiklah, Kai tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, badannya memang terasa aneh sejak pagi tadi. Persendiannya serasa ingin patah saat mencontohkan gerakan pada muridnya.

"Oh seperti itu, gwaenchanha Kim seonsaengnim kau bisa beristirahat," sepertinya guru piket itu percaya.

"Ne, gamsahamnida. Saya pergi dahulu," Kai meninggalkan meja piket dan kembali ke kantornya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Pulang lebih baik untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan!"

Perempuan yang merasa memiliki nama itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia melihat dari jauh sahabatnya itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Pagi Kyung," sapa Luhan.

"Pagi juga Lu. Mian, kemarin aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja," Kyungsoo merasa tak enak.

"Gwaenchanha, lebih baik kau tidak melihatnya," Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Mereka memasuki lift.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja aku melakukan hal bodoh kemarin," jawab Luhan murung.

"Baiklah, jangan menyesali apa yang sudah kau lakukan Lu. Tidak ada gunanya," kekeh Kyungsoo. "Aku juga sudah melakukan hal yang bodoh kemarin," Kyungsoo tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sahabatku bilang jangan menyesali apa yang sudah diperbuat, Kyung"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "arraseo Lu,"

TING.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka sampai di lantai 4. Kyungsoo berbelok ke kanan sedangkan Luhan harus berbelok ke kiri menuju ruang manager departemen koreo. "Lu, saat makan siang kita harus makan bersama," ajak Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya memaksa. Hehe.

Luhan mengangguk, "aku yang menjemputmu atau kau yang menjemputku?"

"Aku yang menjemputmu,"

"Arraseo, annyeong Kyung!"

"Ne."

Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil mengingat-ingat arah yang Kyungsoo beritahu pagi tadi. "Aku sudah berjalan sampai di foto wanita ini, lalu belok ke kiri, ada tangga, lalu naik," Luhan mendikte dirinya. Yap, ia menemukan tangga.

Tok. Tok.

Luhan mengetuk pintu. _"Ne."_ suara dari dalam menandakan Luhan diperbolehkan masuk. Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan membungkuk ketika melihat sang pemilik ruang sedang berkutat dengan laptop di depannya.

"Oh, kau Xi Luhan?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Ne, saya Xi Luhan. Saya baru saja ditransfer dari Amerika," jelas Luhan.

Perempuan itu melepas kacamatanya dan berjalan menuju sofa, "Silakan duduk,"

Luhan mengangguk lalu duduk berhadapan dengan pemilik ruang.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yixing. Aku yang bertanggung jawab di bagian koreo." Manager koreo tersebut tersenyum sangat manis memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Yixing-ssi," ucap Luhan.

"Ah ya, kau langsung saja mulai bekerja. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang latihan" Yixing bangkit dari sofa.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida," ucap Luhan lalu mengikuti Yixing yang sudah berjalan.

"Mianhamnida Luhan-ssi, aku tidak terlalu bisa membuka obrolan dengan orang yang baru kutemui," Yixing merasa tak enak karena perjalanan menuju ruang latihan terasa sepi dan sedikit canggung.

Luhan tertawa, "gwaenchanha Yixing-ssi, ini juga lebih baik daripada berjalan Kyungsoo yang berisik itu," ucap Luhan.

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo dari bagian vocal?" tanya Yixing.

"Ne, dia sahabatku,"

"Aku tahu dia, suamiku sering menceritakannya. Dia pelatih yang berbakat," terang Yixing.

"Aku rasa Kyungsoo akan melayang mendengar pujianmu, Yixing-ssi," canda Luhan. Mereka tertawa, "kau sudah berkeluarga?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne," jawab Yixing malu-malu, "aku baru saja menikah bulan lalu," tambahnya.

"Whoa., chukhae Yixing-ssi, berarti kau masih pengantin baru,"

"Gamsahamnida," ucap Yixing, pipinya sudah sedikit merona.

"Suamimu ada di sini juga?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne. Ia di bagian Vocal,"

"Wah pantas saja suamimu mengenal Kyungsoo," kekeh Luhan. Suasana diantara mereka kini sudah tak secanggung tadi karena mereka mulai mengobrol ringan bersama.

Mereka berhenti di pintu yang bertuliskan **Dance Practice Room** , Yixing membuka pintunya dan terlihatlah para kumpulan trainee yang mengelompok, ada yang berbincang, melatih gerakannya, dan bahkan ada yang bernyanyi dengan cerianya.

 **.**

 **.**

Drrttt! Drrttt!

"Kyung, ponselmu" tegur Luhan. Saat ini, Kyungsoo dan Luhan seperti kesepakatan pagi tadi, mereka makan siang bersama. Mereka makan di restoran yang cukup jauh dari kantor dengan alasan memperkecil kemungkinan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mereka inginkan.

Kyungsoo menyuapkan satu suapan ke mulutnya, "biarkan saja," jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

"Siapa tahu penting Kyung," Luhan heran dengan sahabatnya ini, padahal Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang malas menjawab panggilan orang lain.

Kyungsoo mendesah kesal, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan. Luhan melihat pada layar ponsel Kyungsoo, "bajingan?" gumam Luhan. Sedetik kemudian Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Kai?!" pekik Luhan.

"Kecilkan suaramu Lu!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan dengan raut seramnya.

"Arraseo, mian. Cepat jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada kalian kemarin?" tuntut Luhan.

Kyungsoo memang sengaja masih menyimpan nomor Kai dan tidak menghapusnya. Ia paham sekali jika MANTAN kekasihnya itu tidak pernah mengganti nomor sejak Junior High School dan malas jika harus menggunakan nomor lain. Dengan menyimpannya, maka jika Kai menghubunginya ia tahu, ia tak perlu mengangkatnya.

"Sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan masalah aku mengakhiri hubungan sepihak," Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Kai belum menyadari kesalahannya?" seperti yang kita tahu, Luhan adalah sahabat Kyungsoo, jelas saja Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semua masalahnya dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo megangguk.

"Gila!" Luhan masih tak percaya.

"Lanjutkan saja makanmu Lu," ucap Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan makanannya tanpa menoleh kembali pada ponselnya.

"Apa karena itu kau tidak mau berbicara pada Kai?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap Luhan.

Hiks.

Satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo yang tak lagi mengunyah makanan itu. Luhan yang mendengarnya terkejut dan segera menatap khawatir sahabatnya itu.

"Kyung, Kyung hei gwaenchanha?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, isakannya semakin terdengar. Luhan berpindah dari tempatnya yang di hadapan Kyungsoo ke samping Kyungsoo lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan sumpit yang sedaritadi ia pegang dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Aku merindakannya," ucap Kyungsoo di tengah isakannya.

Luhan menepuk punggung Kyungsoo lembut, "kau bisa menemuinya jika kau merindukannya Kyung, jangan menyiksa dirimu," ucap Luhan, "bicarakan saja masalah kalian. Sudah cukup bersiterunya," Luhan merasakan gelengan dari kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku Lu," ucap Kyungsoo pelan "rasanya sangat menyakitkan" isak Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo, mianhae Kyung. Mianhae," bisik Luhan sambil menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati Luhan berdoa agar sahabatnya ini tak terpuruk seperti setahun yang lalu hingga mengharuskan Luhan terbang ke Seoul.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dering ponsel mengganggu tidur gadis bermata rusa yang baru saja memejamkan matanya 15 menit yang lalu. Ia biarkan ponselnya terus berdering sampai dering kelima ia mengambil ponselnya dengan kesal._

 _Tanpa melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya, ia langsung menjawab "Yeoboseyo," ucap Luhan dengan malas dan suara seraknya._

 _Seketika ia membuka mata dan menajamkan telinganya, "aa..arraseo eommonim, Luhan akan kembali secepatnya besok,"_

 _"gwaenchanha eomonim, lagipula Kyungsoo hanya memiliki saya," lalu Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya setelah penelfon memutuskan sambungannya terlebih dahulu._

 _Karena itu Luhan merasa khawatir dengan Kyungsoo. Tadi, eomma sahabatnya itu menelfon dan memberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak keluar dari kamarnya selama seminggu, bahkan setiap ibunya mengantarkan makanan, makanan itu tak sekalipun di sentuh. Hanya segelas susu tak lebih yang Kyungsoo minum setiap harinya, tapi itu saja tentu tak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan energinya._

 _Memang, Kyungsoo tak terlalu dekat dengan ibunya karena_ _se_ _tiap hari, kemungkinkanan bertemu ibunya hanya malam hari ketika Kyungsoo lembur tugas. Ayahnya telah tiada, jadi eommanya sebagai tulang punggung keluarga bekerja di salah satu perusahaan rekaman._

 _Pantas saja, selama seminggu ini Kyungsoo tak menghubunginya, Luhan juga jarang menghubunginya karena ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan tugas kuliah. Ia sesekali menghubungi Kyungsoo tetapi tidak juga diangkat, mungkin Kyungsoo juga sibuk, itu pikir Luhan._

 _Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon sahabatnya itu, tapi tak ada sambungan karena ponsel Kyungsoo dimatikan. "Aish Kyung, kau membuatku khawatir," ucap Luhan tak tenang. Ia membuka aplikasi dan memesan tiket pesawat untuk besok dengan tujuan Seoul. Beruntung saja besok ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan setelahnya weekend, jadi Luhan bisa dengan cepat kembali ke Seoul tanpa membolos. Setelah itu ia kembali menghubungi Kyungsoo, tapi nihil._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di sinilah Luhan keesokan harinya. Ia memesan tiket penerbangan pertama, jadi pagi ini ia sudah sampai di Seoul. Setelah sampai, ia menaiki taksi yang kebetulan baru saja menurunkan penumpangnya. "Ahjusii, kita ke Gangseo " ucap Luhan setelah menutup pintu taksi._

" _Baik Nona," lalu taksi tersebut melaju di jalan raya Seoul yang belum terlalu ramai._

 _Luhan sampai di rumah Kyungsoo, ia langsung saja masuk ke rumah setelah mendapat telfon dari ibu Kyungsoo. Ternyata ibunya sudah ke kantor dan Kyungsoo hanya sendirian di rumah. Luhan langsung menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada._

 _Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo, "Kyungiii," panggil Luhan. Tidak ada jawaban._

" _Kyungsoo-ya, ini aku Luhan"tidak ada jawaban juga._

 _Luhan membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Suasana yang gelap dan pengap menyapa Luhan saat pertama kali membuka pintu. Di sana terlihat jika Kyungsoo berbaring di bawah selimut tebalnya. "Kyung, kau tak menyapaku? Aku baru saja datang dari Amerika," ucap Luhan. Tapi yang di balik selimut tetap bergeming._

 _Luhan mendekat dan duduk di tepian ranjang, ia mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo. "Kyung!" panggilnya lebih keras. Pikiran negatif menyerang Luhan mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo belum makan seminggu ini. Disibaklah selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo._

" _Ugh dingin," rancau Kyungsoo._

 _Luhan menghela napas lega, Kyungsoo masih sadarkan diri. Luhan memegang lengan Kyungsoo dan mengguncangnya, "Kyung bangun. Aku Luhan,"_

 _Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menemukan sahabatnya. "Lu? Kenapa bisa di sini?" heran Kyungsoo sambil mendudukan dirinya. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat berabtakan, matanya sedikit bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam yang lumayan terlihat. Wajahnya pucat dan sedikit kumal._

 _Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal, "kau yang membuatku berlari dari Amerika ke Seoul Kyung!"_

" _Jangan berlebihan Mrs. Xi, kau tak berlari" kilah Kyungsoo sedikit terengah._

 _Luhan meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kyungsoo, "kau demam," ucap Luhan, "jangan coba-coba membantahku sekarang Mrs. Do, kau harus dirawat," ucap Luhan. Ia mengambil piring berisi sarapan Kyungsoo dan menyuapi sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng, Luhan menampilkan wajah galaknya, "tidak ada penolakan!"_

 _Kyungsoo menatap Luhan malas, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyes-nya. Semoga berhasil! Great! Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan masuklah sesuap nasi itu. Setelahnya Luhan beranjak dari kamar Kyungsoo menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk untuk mengompres sahabatnya itu. Tak lupa juga ia mengambil obat penurun panas dan sebuah vitamin._

" _Sekarang miunm obat ini," Luhan menyodorkan obat beserta vitamin pada Kyungsoo._

" _So, Mrs. Do. What happened with you? Why you look so ugly?" tanya Luhan._

" _Apa aku memang jelek hingga Kai menyelingkuhiku?" ucap Kyungsoo menatap kosong pada Luhan._

" _Maksudmu?"_

 _Setetes cairan tak berwarna mengalir dari mata bengkak Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk bergetar. Luhan yang memang masih bingung langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, sepertinya hati Kyungsoo sedang sakit._

" _Uljima," bisik Luhan berharap Kyungsoo tenang. "Kau bisa berbagi denganku agar merasa ringan Kyung. Aku khusus datang padamu untuk menerima kesedihanmu,"_

 _Kyungsoo terisak, "Kai.. di..dia menduakanku Lu..hiks.." tangis Kyungsoo pecah._

 _Setelah menenangkan Kyungsoo selama setengah jam melepas kesedihan hatinya, Luhan bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tenang. "Kau yakin Kai menduakanmu?" tanya Luhan._

" _Kau bisa melihatnya Lu," Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di bawah bantal. Ia mengaktifkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Luhan yang membuat Luhan sedikit syok._

" _Tidak mungkin," gumam Luhan._

" _Ini mungkin Lu, lihat Kai tersenyum saat wanita jalang ini menc–" Luhan segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan menepuk punggungnya lembut. Luhan memang sangat terkejut melihat foto yang disodorkan Kyungsoo. Seorang wanita tengah mencium tepat di bibir Kai dan terlihat sangat jelas Kai tersenyum sambil menutup matanya._

 _Luhan masih ternganga. Kyungsoo mendengarkan sebuah vn dari ponselnya, "kai-ya aku mencintaimu" ucap sebuah suara perempuan di rekaman itu. "Ya, aku mencitaimu chagi," itulah jawaban seorang laki-laki yang suaranya sangat mereka kenal. Ya, suara Kim Jongin. Hal itu sangat membuat Luhan geram._

" _Apa Kai masih menghubungimu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng, "belum–" dan saat itu ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar dan terpampanglah nama Kai di sana. Kyungsoo melempar ponselnya ke sampingnya. Dering itu berhenti, lalu kembali Kai menghubungi Kyungsoo. Sebanyak 5 panggilan, Kyungsoo abaikan. Selanjutnya Kai mengirimkan sebuah pesan,_ _ **Chagi, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa sulit sekali menghubungimu?**_ _Hanya Luhan yang membaca pesan itu, Kyungsoo hanya berbaring sambil membelakangi ponselnya._

 _ **Chagi**_

 _ **Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Kyungii**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo, kau sedang apa?**_

 _ **Kyungii chagi, apa aku berbuat salah?**_

 _Luhan membaca rentetan pesan yang Kai kirimkan pada Kyungsoo. Dasar bodoh kau Kim Jongin! Kesal Luhan._

 _ **Kau membuatku khawatir chagi. Apa kau sakit?**_

 _Luhan menghela napasnya melihat pesan Kai selanjutnya. Kembali ponsel Kyungsoo berdering, "Kyung," panggil Luhan, tapi tidak ada balasan. Luhan sedikit menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan ternyata efek obatnya telah bekerja. Kyungsoo tertidur. Luhan dengan perlahan, turun dari ranjang Kyungsoo dan keluar dnegan ponsel Kyungsoo yang bergetar di tangannya._

" _Ah, chagi akhirnya kau mengangkatnya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa ponselmu kau matikan? Kyung?"_

 _Luhan masih terdiam mendengar rentetan pertanyaan yang keluar dari teman hitamnya itu, "Kyungsoo? Chagi? Kau mendengarku?" ucap Kai lagi._

" _Kai–" panggil Luhan. "Ini aku, Luhan"_

" _Luhan? Xi Luhan?" tanya Kai di seberang sana._

" _Apa Kyungsoo-ku di Amerika? Ah tidak ini nomor Korea," ucap Kai tanpa henti._

" _Kai!" bentak Luhan. "Biarkan aku biacara! Kau ini tidak bisakah tenang sedikit?"_

" _Aku menghawatir–"_

" _Jangan pura-pura mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kim Jongin!" kesal Luhan._

" _Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" pertanyaan Kim Jongin itu malah membuat Luhan panas._

" _Kau bodoh atau apa hah?! Kau berani men–" belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya, ponsel yang menempel di telinganya direbut._

" _Dasar bajingan! Kita putus!" ternyata ia adalah Kyungsoo, orang yang merebut ponselnya sendiri dari tangan Luhan._

" _Kyu..Kyung?" gagap Luhan._

" _Aku tak marah padamu Lu, terima kasih karena mengangkat panggilannya jadi aku bisa mengakhiri hubungan kotor ini," ucap Kyungsoo lalu ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu._

 _Luhan tak ingin membahasnya, ia rasa Kyungsoo merasa lega karena telah memutuskan Kai. "Kau masih sakit Kyung, kembali ke kamarmu!" perintah Luhan._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng imut, oh tidak! Sepertinya sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan merajuk. Benar saja, Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan puppy eyes-nya. Sebagai informasi saja, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sama-sama tidak tahan dengan puppy eyes sahabatnya masing-masing._

" _Aku ingin iced Americano," ucap Kyungsoo._

" _MWO?! Yak Do Kyungsoo, kau masih sakit mana mungkin minum yang seperti itu!"_

 _Kyungsoo kembali menjalankan puppy eyes-nya itu, "Luuuuu"_

 _Luhan menarik napasnya, lalu memejamkan matanya sambil menggeleng, "cepat masuk kamar!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Luhan tersenyum sedih melihat tingkah dan mata Kyungsoo yang bertolak belakang._

 _Tingkahnya memang menggemaskan, tapi matanya sangat menderita, tersembunyi kesedihan yang tersisa di sana._

' _Cepatlah lupakan dia Kyung, agar kau tak menderita'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	8. Chapter 2-3

**Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can I Be With You?  
**

 **-Our Destiny-**

 **Chapter 2-3**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mengapa saat ia diberi kesempatan bertemu Kyungsoo, semuanya jadi berantakan. Apa salahnya sampai Kyungsoo membencinya? Kata-kata Kyungsoo saat mengakhiri hubungannya telah membuatnya cukup trauma jika harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ia meyakinkan dirinya cukup lama agar siap bertemu Kyungsoo. Tapi saat ia bertemu, dirinya makin dibenci oleh Kyungsoo. Oh Tuhan! Rasanya Kai ingin terjun dari jurang, mungkin sakit hatinya tak akan terasa.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku Kyungsoo," gumam Kai sedih. Ia telah berkali-kali menghubunginya, tetapi nihil. Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya meskipun tersambung.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan kukunya di meja sambil memegang ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Selama beberapa hari ini, ia selalu mencari keberadaan Luhan. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Luhan yang tidak disengaja, Sehun selalu terngiang ucapan terakhir Luhan saat meninggalkannya. Ia memang tahu Luhan bekerja di kantor yang sama dengannya, tetapi ia tak pernah sekalipun berkesempatan bertemu dengannya.

"Noona," ucap Sehun saat seseorang di sana menjawab telfonnya.

" _Wae Sehun-ah?"_

"Apa Luhan sudah datang?" tanya Sehun.

" _Sepertinya belum, jadwalnya sore karena Fantasy_ (nama girlband), _ada interview hingga sore,"_

"Oh baiklah Noona terima kasih,"

" _Ada apa? Sepertinya kau selalu mencari Luhan-ssi?"_

"Gwaenchanha Noona, aku hanya ingin melihat pegawai baru saja," ucap Sehun berbohong.

" _Tidak biasanya kau ingin tahu karyawanmu. Mengapa hanya Xi Luhan yang kau cari?"_ rupanya Yixing, si penerima telfon, tidak begitu saja percaya pada atasannya sekaligus sepupu suaminya itu.

"Aku mencari yang lain juga Noona. Departemen-mu kan hanya Xi Luhan pegawai barunya," ucap Sehun mencoba tenang dan berbicara dengan cepat.

" _Jadi?"_ rupanya Yixing belum menyerah.

"Aish Noona, yasudah jika Luhan belum datang" lalu Sehun memutuskan sambungan sebelum Noona cerewetnya itu menanyakan yang aneh-aneh. Yixing memang hanya cerewet pada orang-orang yang dikenalnya saja.

Setelah itu Sehun memegang kedua sisi kepalanya, rasanya ingin meledak hanya dengan memikirkannya. Sehun melirik secarik kertas kecil yang bertuliskan sebuah nomor telefon dengan nama Xi Luhan yang tertera di sana. Haruskah ia menghubungi Luhan? Bagaimana jika Luhan menolak panggilannya seperti Kyungsoo menolak panggilan Kai? Atau Bagaimana jika nomor Luhan sudah tidak aktif lagi? Reaksi Luhan yang bervariasi muncul memenuhi otaknya. Agh!

 **.**

 **.**

Ceklek!

Suara pintu terbuka setelah diberi izin oleh pemilik ruangan memperlihatkan gadis bermata rusa dengan pakaian sederhananya tetapi masih terlihat menawan. "Annyeong Yixing-ssi," sapa Luhan sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Silakan duduk Luhan-ssi," Yixing mempersilakan tamunya itu duduk. "Ada apa? Bukankah jadwalmu sore nanti?" tanya Yixing.

Luhan tersenyum sambil meletakkan sebuah surat bertuliskan 'Transfer'. Membuat Yixing terkejut.

"Mengapa kau meminta transfer kembali Luhan-ssi?" tanya Yixing, "apa kau tidak betah di kantor ini?"

"Ah bukan seperti itu Yixing-ssi. Hanya saja orangtua saya mendadak pindah ke China, karena tujuan saya kemari adalah menemani kedua orangtua saya maka buat apa jika saya di Korea sendiri," jelas Luhan. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kedua orangtuanya memang ingin kembali ke kampung halamannya menikmati masa tua di sana. Berhubung Luhan juga merasa tak nyaman berada di Korea terlebih di kantornya karena seseorang, maka alasannya semakin kuat untuk kembali ke China.

"Jadi kau ingin ditransfer ke daerah China?" tanya Yixing, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa karena harus kehilangan salah satu pelatih berbakat.

"Ne, mianhamnida karena sudah bersikap semena-mena, selalu meminta transfer," ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangkan jika pelatih sepertimu hanya bekerja di kantor cabang. Apa tidak bisa kau menunda kepergianmu? Bukankah proyekmu belum selesai Luhan-ssi?"

"Ne. Sebenarnya saya belum memulainya, jadi saya sudah menyerahkannya pada Kim Hyoyeon. Maaf jika saya tidak bertanggung jawab," ucap Luhan lagi.

"Baiklah, karena itu kemauanmu maka aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi Luhan-ssi, peraturan di perusahaan pusat jika karyawan maupun artis, bahkan trainee ingin keluar maka harus melalui persetujuan presdir. Saat diterima memang tidak secara langsung berurusan dengannya, tapi jika menyangkut keluarnya harus disetujui presdir," jelas Yixing. "Jadi aku hanya akan menyampaikan surat ini pada Presdir Oh dan setelahnya kau bisa menuju ruangannya,"

Luhan sedikit membolakan mata rusanya, jika ia harus berurusan dengan presdirnya maka ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun. Oh Tidak! Pekik Luhan dalam hati. Ia terlalu sibuk berdiskusi dengan hati dan pikirannya, hingga tak sadar Yixing memanggilnya.

"Luhan-ssi," panggil Yixing lagi.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya, "ah ya, mianhae Yixing-ssi,"

"Gwaenchanha. Aku sudah menelefon sekretarisnya jadi kau bisa langsung ke ruangan presdir. Kebetulan ia sedang tidak ada meeting." Ternyata selama Luhan melamun, Yixing sudah memproses surat tranfernya yang membuat Luhan sedikit menyesal telah meminta transfer jika harus bertemu Sehun. Kau menggali kuburmu sendiri Nona Xi! Baiklah sepertinya Luhan harus memantapkan hatinya terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Sehun selamanya.

Ketukan pintu di ruangan presdir itu. Setelah suara berat yang tidak ingin Luhan harapkan terdengar, sekretarisnya yang bernama Minseok itu mengantarkan Luhan ke dalam. "Ini Nona Luhan, presdir," ucap Minseok. Sehun mengangguk dan menyuruh sekretarisnya itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Entah mengapa suasana di ruangan itu sangat mencekam, Luhan merasa sedang menonton film horror yang sangat dibencinya. Sepertinya ini lebih sekedar menonton, tapi Luhan seperti sedang ditatap langsung oleh pemeran hantunya, tapi sayangnya hantu itu sangat tampan dengan mata elang tajamnya membuatnya gugup dan hampir membuat kakinya lemas.

Sehun bersmirk dalam hati ketika melihat kegugupan Luhan 'kau datang sendiri tanpa aku cari, Nona Lu'. Lalu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Luhan masih mematung, "jadi Nona Xi, kenapa kau harus keluar dari kantorku?" tanya Sehun datar.

Luhan sedikit memundurkan langkahnya dengan kikuk karena Sehun terlalu dekat berhenti di depan Luhan. Hal itu membuat kesedihan dan kebingungan hati Sehun entah kemana, kini digantikan oleh kekehan di dalam hatinya. Gadis yang dirindukannya itu terlalu imut.

"Bu..bukankah anda sudah membaca alasannya Presdir," Luhan mengatakannya dengan tenang walaupun hatinya sangat tidak tenang karena degup jantungnya yang terlalu cepat.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Sehun memajukan langkahnya, "aku tidak mempercayai alasan itu. Kantor ini membutuhkan alasan mengapa pekerjanya meninggalkannya begitu saja," ucap Sehun yang sedikit terkekeh melihat Luhan memundurkan langkahnya kembali.

Luhan menahan napasnya ketika Sehun menurunkan wajahnya tepat di depan Luhan, setelah mata elang itu menangkap gugup dari mata rusa Sehun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Luhan, "silakan duduk Nona Xi," lalu Sehun berbalik menuju sofa di sana sambil tersenyum geli melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah sebelum ia membalikkan tubugnya. Luhan hanya berjalan pelan mengikuti Sehun dan duduk tepat di depannya.

"Jadi Nona Xi, sepertinya aku menolak jika kau ditransfer ke China," ucap Sehun langsung.

Mata rusa itu membola, "w..wae?"

"Kau harus terus di sampingku Nona Xi. Sudah cukup aku bersabar," ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa menatap bingung laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Jadi, akhirnya aku bisa berbicara padamu–"

Luhan masih mendengarkan.

"Bukankah kita sudah sama-sama menyatakan perasaan kita melalui surat itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Lalu?" kini Luhan menatap datar Sehun. Entah mengapa jika menyinggung soal surat itu hati Luhan selalu berdenyut sakit. Hari-harinya di Chicago selalu terngiang bagaimana dengan bodohnya ia menunggu Sehun mencarinya.

"Kau telah membuat hatiku bingung Lu. Kau menyatakan bahwa kau menyukaimu, lalu saat takdir mempertemukan kita, kau pergi begitu saja saat aku memintamu tetap di sisiku,"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menjadikanku kekasihmu Sehun," jawab Luhan datar, matanya tak menatap Sehun.

"Tapi– Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Lu. Selama ini aku masih tetap mencintaimu Lu–"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mencariku? Mengapa kau tak pernah muncul di hadapanku?!" ucap Luhan, nadanya meninggi. Sehun bungkam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa hah?! Kau menyatakan cinta padaku lalu tanpa jejak menghilang begitu saja dan tak pernah mencariku. Saat kita bertemu kau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu dan memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?! Ya Oh Sehun sadarlah! Kita baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku yang sebelumnya kecewa karenamu?" satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah itu. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan menghapus air mata sialannya yang tak diundang tetapi tetap mengalir.

"Mianhae," Sehun menunduk. "Aku tak pernah tahu jika kau menungguku selama itu. Aku memang bodoh,"

"Aku yang bodoh telah menunggumu." Luhan berdiri lalu bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Kalau begitu aku akan tarik kembali surat transfer itu, aku tidak bisa menyampurkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Jadi–" ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, "maaf jika saya terlalu lancing meminta transfer sajangnim, saya akan kembali ke tempat saya"

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang dan kini ia tepat didekapan laki-laki yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu, sungguh. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku tak mencarimu. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku selalu mencintaimu Lu," ucap Sehun.

"Se–"

"Bisakah kita tak menjauh satu sama lain? Itu sudah cukup Lu," pinta Sehun dengan suara putus asa. Hati Luhan berdenyut sedikit mengetahui Sehun tak lagi memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya. Jadi Xi Luhan, apa yang kau mau?!

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu jika kau menjauh dariku,"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan untuk tetap memusuhinya. Setetes air mata menandainya. Tanpa membalas pelukan Sehun, Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bindang lelaki yang memeluk erat dirinya. Ia menangis di sana. Sehun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya merasakan perih hatinya karena mendengar orang yang ia cintai menangis karenanya.

Setelah Luhan lebih tenang, kini mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan 2 cangkir teh di hadapan mereka.

"Apa kabarmu Lu?" tanya Sehun membuka percakapan.

Luhan tersenyum, "baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap lelaki di sampingnya yang tengah menyeruput tehnya.

"Kacau.. selama memikirkanmu,"

Luhan tertawa, "kau pintar sekali menggombal, ingat kita baru saja berbaikan Tuan Oh. Jangan membuatku menjauhimu lagi,"

"Aku serius Nona Lu," Sehun menatap tajam Luhan.

"A..arraseo araseo," gagap Luhan. Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang ia anggap sangat imut. Jadilah mereka mulai berbincang menanyakan beberapa tahun mereka tak berjumpa.

"Lu, ayo ikut aku," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya ke luar ruangan.

"Yak! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan garang. Ia masih tak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun.

"Kau akan tahu Nona Xi, jadi ikut saja aku tanpa banyak bicara oke," lalu mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan satu tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Kau membuatku malu, Oh Sehun," Luhan berjalan sedaritadi dengan pandangan yang menatap lantai, ia tak berani menatap ke depandan sekitarnya. Ia tahu, para pegawai maupun artis yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka, menatap mereka penasaran.

"Angkat wajahmu sekarang, atau aku akan menciummu," ucap Sehun jahil. Segera saja Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, bibirnya mengerucut kesal dengan tindakan otoriter Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh ketika melihat gadis di sebelahnya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang tak asing di mata Luhan. "Ini.." Luhan bergumam sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau ingat Lu? Ini tempat yang kita kunjungi sebelum kita berpisah," ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kajja, kita ke dalam," Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan. Kali ini tidak ada pemberontakan dari tangan mungilnya.

"Wah, tempat ini tak banyak berubah," ucap Luhan sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

"Tentu Lu, kita tidak terlalu lama meninggalkan Seoul," ucap Sehun.

Kini mereka disuguhkan pemandangan gembok-gembok yang terpasang. "Apa kau ingat di sebelah mana kita memasang gembok kita Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, siapa orang bodoh yang masih mengingat dimana ia menguncikan gembok mereka diantara ribuan gembok ini?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tertawa. "Bagaimana jika kita taruhan, siapa yang bisa menemukan dimana gembok kita, maka yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan pemenangnya," tantang Sehun.

"Mwo?! Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu mencari gembok itu Sehun-ah," tolak Luhan.

"Ayolah, ini menyenangkan. Kau boleh meminta dan menyuruhku apa saja," ucap Sehun. "Atau kau ingin ku cium sekarang juga?"

Luhan membolakan matanya, "kau selalu mengancamku dengan ciuman Sehun, kau menyebalkan," gerutu Luhan.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya, membuat Luhan menahan napas dan berniat memundurkan langkahnya. Namun terlambat, Sehun sudah mengunci punggungnya agar tak bisa melangkah mundur.

"Fine! Kau mendapatkan tantangan itu, ayo cari gembok kita," ucap Luhan cepat lalu berjalan menjauhi Sehun menuju tumpukan gembok. Entah berapa lama ia akan mencari gembok itu, mungkin hingga rambutnya memutih baru menemukannya, pikir Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang sibuk mencari gemboknya di tumpukan gembok lainnya. "Kau akan menemukan gembokmu jika kau mencarinya sedikit ke kiri Lu," ucapnya.

Perlu kalian ketahui, Sehun sampai di Seoul lebih dahulu daripada Luhan, bukan? Tentu saja Sehun sudah mengunjungi Namsan Tower ini dan mencari keberadaan gemboknya mereka. Ia berpura-pura mencari di tumpukan gembok yang sama dengan Luhan dan tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung menemukan gemboknya.

"Lihat! Lu, aku menemukan milikku," ucap Sehun berpura-pura senang.

Luhan berlari menuju tempat Sehun, "benarkah?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Lihat saja,"

Luhan memfokuskan matanya pada sebuah gembok yang Sehun pegang. 'Saranghae XLH. OSH' baca Luhan dalam hati. Saat ini jantung Luhan berdetak tak karuan, apa wajahnya memerah? Semoga saja tidak.

"Kau menang, cepat apa permintaanmu?" ucap Luhan menatap malas Sehun.

"Uuuu, kau sangat tidak sabar ternyata Nona Xi," goda Sehun.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Arraseo, arraseo mianhae–" kekeh Sehun "baiklah–"

Suara ponsel dengan tidak sopannya menginterupsi ucapan Sehun, "changkaman Lu," ia merogoh sakunya lalu membuka pesan yang ternyata dari eomma-nya. Segera saja ia membuka pesan tersebut.

 **Oh Sehun anakku yang tampan. Jangan lupa malam ini kau ada janji dengan eomma hmm. Kalau aku tak melihat kau menggandeng tangan gadis, maka aku akan langsung menelfon gadis cantik ini, lihatlah. Tak ada bantahan lagi.**

Oh! Hampir saja Sehun melupakan hal itu. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal sambil melihat foto wanita dengan baju cukup terbuka dan bibir yang sangat merah karena lipstik-nya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun khawatir.

Sehun memasukkan memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan menggeleng, "aniyo, bukan apa-apa,"

Agh! Padahal Sehun sudah memikirkan permintaanya pada Luhan. Ia akan meminta Luhan menemani malamnya (?) Eits, maksudnya menemaninya semalaman tanpa tidur. Jadi mereka harus terjaga sepanjang malam dan melakukan hal yang Sehun mau seperti, piknik tengah malam, bermain kembang api, bermain di laut, dan yang pasti melakukan apapun berdua. Ya, ia melakukan itu karena esok hari ia harus menuju Thailand karena urusan bisnis.

"Nanti malam pukul 7 aku akan menjemputmu, jadi.." Sehun mengecek jam tangannya "..sekarang sudah pukul 4, Nona Xi kau harus bersiap dan dandan yang cantik oke,"

"Ya! Aku ada jadwal melatih hingga malam, kau lupa aku tak jadi pergi dari kantormu?"

"Kau cerewet sekali Nona Xi, kau melupakan perjanjian kita? Atau.."

"Kau akan menciumku? Iya, kan Tuan Oh?" kesal Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "so smart, Lu," ia meletakkan ponselnya di telinga, "oh Nona, hari ini Luhan libur oke, gantikan dengan pelatih lain," lalu Sehun mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sebrangnya

"Hey! Aku ada projek, tidak bisa seperti itu!" Luhan kesal dengan tindakan semena-mena Sehun. Tanpa rasa bersalah Sehun hanya merangkul bahu Luhan dan mengajaknya turun. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Luhan yang terus memarahinya karena menghalangi projeknya.

Hati Sehun saat ini sangat bahagia bisa kembali bercanda tawa dengan gadis yang selalu ia rindukan. Terima kasih Tuhan telah mempertemukan kembali kamu berdua, walaupun pada awalnya harus bertengkar, tapi akhirnya kami bersama. Doa Sehun dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Joonmyeon-ah," suara wanita yang sangat lembut mengalihkan perhatian pria yang sedaritadi berkutat dengan komputer di depannya dengan sepasang headset terpasang dikedua telinganya.

"Ah, yeobo, kau di sini?" ucap pria itu ketika melihat siapa yang datang ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Pipi Yixing bersemu merah ketika mendengar pria yang resmi menjadi suaminya bulan lalu itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan mesra seperti itu. "Aku membawakanmu makan siang. Kau pasti tidak sempat keluar untuk makan siang karena akan mendebutkan soloist itu kan?" Yixing menatakan makan siang untuk mereka berdua di meja ruangan itu.

Joonmyeon meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan duduk tepat di sebelah Yixing, ia menerima sepiring nasi yang disodorkan istrinya. "Gomawo yeobo, kau benar-benar memperhatikanku. Maaf kalau aku sibuk belakangan ini," ucapnya sedikit murung.

Yixing menuangkan sup ke mangkuk kecil dan menyuguhkan untuk suaminya, "gwaenchanha, aku juga bekerja di perusahaan ini. Jadi aku paham bagaimana sibuknya jika akan mendebutkan grup ataupun penyanyi baru," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar pengertian. Aku benar-benar bahagia mencintai wanita sepertimu," Joonmyeon menatap isrinya lembut.

"Kau membuatku malu," Yixing menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah ayo makan siang sekarang, yeobo" kekeh Joonmyeon.

" _Lepaskan aku!"_

" _Aku perlu bicara padamu"_

" _Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi!"_

Samar-samar terdengar suara pertengkaran dari luar ruangan Joonmyeon. Pasangan suami-istri yang sedang menikmati makan siang itu tentu saja penasaran siapa yang berani membuat keributan di kantor.

"Seperti suara Kyungsoo," ucap Yixing.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan melihatnya," Yixing mengangguk dan membiarkan suaminya itu memastikan siapa yang ada di luar ruangan.

Joonmyeon membuka pintu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar lorong. Benar saja, ia menemukan dua orang yang sepertinya tengah bersiteru. "Kyungsoo.. Kai?" gumamnya. Lalu ia mendekat pada dua orang itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ini kantor– Yaampun Kai! Lepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, kau tak melihat tangannya merah seperti itu?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Joo– Joonmyeon Hyung? Kau di sini?" Kai tak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan sepupu sahabatnya. Dengan segera Kai melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi, permisi," Kyungsoo memanfaatkan keadaan lalu pergi dari hadapan Kai dan juga Joonmyeon. Kai ingin sekali mengejar Kyungsoo saat ini, tapi melihat Hyung-nya yang seperti meminta penjelasan ia mengurungkannya.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Amerika hah? Kenapa kau tak mengabariku anak nakal?" Joonmyeon memukul belakang kepala Kai tanpa permisi.

"Aish Hyung! Appo, aku tiba di Seoul 2 hari yang lalu," Kai memberitahu.

Joonmyeon merangkul Kai dengan sedikit berjinjit karena Kai lebih tinggi darinya, "kau benar-benar makin tinggi Kai, cepat ke ruanganku sekarang," perintah Joonmyeon.

Mereka sampai di ruangan Joonmyon, Yixing sudah membereskan makan siang mereka. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yixing ketika melihat suaminya masuk dengan seorang laki-laki berkulit agak gelap.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku baru akan menginterogasi anak nakal ini,"

"Hyung, ini istrimu?" tanya Kai.

"Oh, annyaeonghaseyo, aku Zhang Yixing istri Joonmyeon," Yixing sedikit membungkuk. Ia tersenyum memperlihatkan lesungnya yang sangat cantik.

"Bukan, ia Kim Yixing, bukan Zhang Yixing lagi," ralat Joonmyeon.

Kai tertawa, "sejak kapan Hyung-ku jadi norak?" ejek Kai.

"Diam!" Joonmyeon memeberika tatapan tajamnya pada Kai.

"Kau sangat cantik Noona, mengapa kau bersedia menikah dengan Hyungku yang kaku ini. Seingatku ia sangat kaku dahulu," Kai ternyata masih berniat mengejek Hyung-nya itu. Joonmyeon hanya bisa mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Kai dan membuat Kai sedikit tercekik, "Ya ya Hyung, ampun" ucap Kai sedikit tercekat.

"Joonmyeon-ah, kasihan dia. Lepaskan," Yixing mengingatkan suaminya itu.

"Gomawo, Noona," Kai tersenyum manis pada Yixing dan dibalas anggukan geli dari Yixing.

"Oh, ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kim Jongin sahabat Oh Sehun yang berwajah datar keponakan Joonmyeon Hyung yang kaku, senang bertemu denganmu Noona, maafkan aku tak menghadiri pesta pernikahan kalian karena aku masih di Amerika," jelas Kai.

"Gwaenchanha Jongin-ah, kau sepertinya pandai sekali berbicara," Yixing tertawa.

"Aku seorang guru dance di sekolah terbaik Seoul, Noona" tambah Kai.

"Woah kau hebat. Mengapa jauh-jauh ke Amerika hanya menjadi guru?" tanya Yixing.

Kai tersenyum, "aku senang mengajarkan orang lain Noona, aku ingin memberikan ilmuku pada mereka. Untuk apa jika aku mempunyai ilmu tetapi tidak dibagikan?"

"Kau benar-benar guru sejati," puji Yixing.

"Gomawo Noona,"

Joonmyeon masuk dan membawakan 3 buah cola di tangannya. Lalu ia duduk di samping istrinya dan memberikan colanya pada Kai dan Yixing.

"Gomawo, Hyung" Kai langsung meneguk minumannya. Tubuhnya memang sudah mendingan daripada kemarin-kemarin, makanya ia dengan santai meminum minuman dingin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa kau bisa bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Joonmyeon yang mulai sesi introgasinya.

"Kyungsoo, mantan kekasihku," jawab Kai.

"Mwo?!" teriak kedua orang di depannya. Untung saja Yixing tak tersedak saat menelan colanya.

"Kenapa kalian berlebihan sekali?" heran Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau tak pernah menceritakannya?" tuntut Joonmyeon.

"Aku hanya 6 bulan menjalin hubungan dengannya, tepat saat kelulusan kami Ayahku mengirimku ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Aku memang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Kyungsoo, hanya 2 bulan dari kepergianku ke Amerika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memutuskan hubunganku dengannya tanpa alasan"

Joonmyeon dan Yixing masih mendengarkannya.

"Apalagi sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskanku, Luhan mengucapakan kata-kata yang tidak ku mengerti. Ia berkata jangan pura-pura mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana aku tidak mengkhawatirkan kekasihku yang tak ada kabar selama seminggu?"

"Ku rasa ada hal yang tak kau sadari hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengakhiri hubungan kalian" ucap Yixing.

"Maksud Noona?"

"Apa kau pernah berbohong padanya hingga Kyungsoo mengetahuinya dari orang lain, bukan dari dirimu secara langsung?"

Kai mengingat kembali semua yang ia lalui ketika berada di Amerika, "sepertinya tidak Noona,"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu di sana, apakah ada yang mendekatimu?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Siapa yang–" seketika Kai mengingat seseorang yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun, bahkan Kai sudah kasar padanya tapi tetap saja wanita itu berada di dekatnya hingga, "ya, ada. Wanita gila itu, aku sudah berkata padanya beberapa kali bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi ia tetap saja seperti tak mendengar apapun," Kai mulai emosi jika mengingat wanita itu.

"Lalu, apa ia terus bersamamu selama kau di sana?"

"Seingatku, ia tak lagi mengikutiku kemana pun semenjak.. ya benar, semenjak Kyungsoo tak menghubungiku wanita itu tak pernah mengikutiku lagi" jelas Kai.

"Ini hanya tebakanku saja Kai, mungkin perempuan itu melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo memutuskanmu dan wanita itu pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap Yixing.

"Benarkah Noona? Aku pun tidak tahu, karena sulit sekali bertemu Kyungsoo. Saat aku menemukannya, Joonmyeon Hyung menggagalkannya," Kai menatap Joonmyeon tajam, yang ditatap hanya menyengir dan membela diri bahwa Kai menyakiti pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Diperjalanan pulang, Kai mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat Kyungsoo tak menghubunginya selama seminggu. Terkadang ia memukul stir-nya karena tak mengingat apapun yang mencurigakan. "Musim dingin.. coklat panas.. aish! Apa itu? Mengapa aku hanya mengingat minumanku saat musim dingin?!" kesal Kai.

"Hmm.. saat itu aku masih baik-baik saja dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi setelah aku–"

Kai menepikan mobilnya dan mencoba meyakinkan ingatannya. Apakah ia salah ingat? Atau memang seperti itu? Mengapa ingatannya saat hari itu harus seperti ini? Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar bodoh kehilangannya hanya karena hal itu. Tidak! Aku harus memastikannya. _Kyungsoo-ya, mianhae_. Kai memutar balik mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" _Kesalahanku.._

 _Tidak mencaritahu lebih cepat apa yang terjadi pada kita–"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf baru bisa update karena semalem laptopnya... lagi ngambek :( hahaha**

 **Aku update sekali dua nih, hehe. Sepertinya kalian bosen ya nungguin Hunhan gak baik-baikan? huhu. Semoga update-an yang ini gak bikin bosen ya :)**

 **Oh ya, jangan marah karena ada Kaisoo-nya juga :D selinganlah ya ada masa lalu kaisoo-nya hihihi**

 **Makasi buat yang masih nungguin nih ff ^^ makasi buat yang udah review, cinta kalian deh :* muahhh hahaha**

 **#ohjasminxiaolu: nanti bakal jadian kok tenang aja *ehahaha sabar saja menunggu kkkk. Aku udah update 2 nih ching ;) semoga suka ya. Makasi buat reviewnya ^^**

 **#Princess Xiao: Jengjengjeng.. jiah tau aja kalo ada Sehunnya di sana :p tapi author gak punya hadiah buat kamu :p kkk. Terimakasih reviewnya :)**

 **#no name: siapapun kamu, terimakasih sudah menunggu dan menyempatkan review :) semangatt!**

 **See you in next chapter!**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	9. Chapter 2-4

**Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can I Be With You?  
**

 **-Our Destiny-**

 **Chapter 2-4**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Luhan terlihat mondar mandir di kamarnya. Semua baju yang ada di lemarinya berserakan di meja rias dan ranjangnya. Ia terus mengecek jam di kamarnya, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 yang berarti 1 jam lagi Sehun akan menjemputnya.

"Mengapa Sehun harus menyuruhku berdandan yang cantik sih?! Menyebalkan sekali," keluh Luhan.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan wanita paruh baya sambil membawa segelas susu di tangannya.

"Omo! Xi Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamarmu hah?" pekik Mamanya.

"Mama.." wajah Luhan memelas. "Aku tidak punya baju, bagaimana ini?"

Mamanya meletakkan susu di nakas, "kau bilang tak punya baju? Lihat, apa semua ini bukan baju Nona?"

"Ish Mama, mengapa semua baju itu tidak cocok untukku," keluh Luhan lagi.

"Kau mau kemana memangnya Lu? Dating?" goda Mamanya.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya, "bukan juga sih," jawab Luhan.

"Jadi?" Mamanya masih menunggu.

"Molla, ia hanya mengajakku pergi tanpa memberitahu tujuannya," ucap Luhan lalu kembali berkutat memilih pakaiannya.

Mamanya tertawa, "kau seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta saja Lu,"

"Mama!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arraseo.. arraseo. Pakaian apapun akan tetap cantik jika kau yang memakainya Lu," Mamanya meyakinkan.

"Jongmalyo?" tanya Luhan tak yakin. Bagaimana jika Sehun menilainya aneh? Aish Lu jauhkan pikiranmu yang itu!

"Iya Nona Xi," Mamanya mendekat dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya. "Pakailah pakaian yang tertutup, lelakimu akan mengamuk jika kau memakai pakaian yang tipis dan terbuka," bisik Mamanya lalu mengedipkan satu matanya pada Luhan dan dengan cepat kabur dari hadapan anaknya yang mungkin akan berteriak saat ini.

"Mamaaaaa," pekik Luhan kesal karena digoda. Mamanya hanya tertawa karena berhasil menggoda anak gadisnya.

Luhan keluar dari ruangannya, ia melihat Mama dan Babanya sedang menonton di ruang tengah. Ia diam-diam mengikuti saran Mamanya, ia memakai dress marun di atas lutut dan memakaikan cardigan putih bermotif untuk menutupi dress tak berlengan itu.

"Waw! Uri ttal neomuu yeppo," ucap Mamanya.

"Mau kemana Lu?" tanya Babanya.

"Hmm.. itu Luhan– Sehun mengajak Luhan pergi, bolehkah?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Babanya memang cukup protektif pada Luhan, apalagi jika Luhan pergi malam dengan orang yang tak jelas. Maka dari itu Luhan menyebutkan nama Sehun, agar Babanya mengizinkan.

"Oooh, jadi namanya Sehun," Mamanya itu ternyata masih dalam mode menggoda Luhan.

"Yeobo," tegur Babanya.

"Arraseo," kekeh Mamanya.

"Apa Sehun menjemput ke rumah?" tanya Babanya.

"Ne, Luhan harap ia tak tersasar," cengir Luhan.

TING TONG

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, Luhan yakin itu Sehun. Ia melihat pada Babanya mengharapkan jawaban.

"Suruh Sehun masuk dahulu," ucap Babanya.

"Ne Baba," ucap Luhan lalu berlari ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hai Lu," sapa Sehun ketika Luhan membukakan pintu. Luhan berbinar mendapati Sehun sangat tampan malam ini, sungguh. Ternyata Sehun memakai pakaian yang senada dengan Luhan. Kemeja lengan panjang yang ia gulung sampai siku berwarna marun dipadu jeans hitamnya.

"Bukankah kita seperti sepasang kekasih?" kekeh Sehun.

"Haruskah aku berganti pakaian?" tawar Luhan.

"Seperti ini lebih baik, kajja, temani aku menemui orangtuamu," ucap Sehun.

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar Sehun ingin menemui orangtuanya sebelum pergi, padahal tadi Babanya juga berpesan seperti itu. Sehun memang lelaki sejati bukan? Haha.

"Ayo," ajak Luhan.

"Baba," panggil Luhan ketika sampai di ruang tengah.

"Oh, kau Sehun? Wah, kau sangat tampan," puji Mama Luhan.

"Gamsahamnida Mama,"

"Pantas saja Luhan bingung harus memakai–" Luhan memeluk Mamanya itu bermaksud membungkam mulut Mamanya yang cerewet itu. "Arraseo Mama cantik, biarkan Sehun berbicara oke," Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap tajam Mamanya. Sang Mama hanya bisa terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau mengajak Luhan ke mana?" tanya Babanya pada Sehun.

"Oh, aku akan membawanya makan malam dan sungai Han," jawab Sehun mantap.

"Itu saja?"

"Ne, Baba"

"Baiklah, kembalikan Luhan ke rumah sebelum pukul 8 malam," ucapnya lalu melanjutkan membaca korannya. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan ucapan calon mertua/eh Baba-Luhan.

"Baba," rengek Luhan.

Babanya tertawa, "arraseo, jangan pulang pagi oke,"

Mama Luhan memukul lengan suaminya dengan keras, "kau ini," kesal Mamanya.

"Baiklah, gamsahamnida Baba, Mama. Kami pergi dulu," pamit Sehun.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sehun!" ucap Mama Luhan.

"Pasti Mama," Lalu Sehun dan Luhan menghilang dari pandangan kedua orangtua itu.

"Uri Luhanie sudah besar ya Ba," ucap Mama.

"Tentu saja, tapi ia tetap saja manja," timpal Babanya. Mamanya hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

 **.**

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, "kita akan kemana?" tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum, "kejutan Lu,"

"Ish, kau menyebalkan!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh. Ingatkan Sehun ia sedang mengemudi oke? Bisa-bisa ia lupa diri dan menyambar bibir Luhan seenaknya hihihi.

"Lu, berhenti mempermainkan bibirmu seperti itu," Sehun berucap dengan suara berat.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan polos sambil mengerjapkan mata rusanya.

"Arraseo hentikan," ucap Sehun tak tahan (?), "kita akan ke rumahku," akhirnya ia memberi tahu Luhan tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa ke sana?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Lu, ayo sekarang kita harus turun. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar," ucap Sehun. Ia bisa melihat bayangan eommanya yang bersembunyi di balik gorden ruang tamu rumah mewah itu.

"Jja, mari keluar Tuan Putri," ucap Sehun ketika membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan mengulurkan satu tangannya. Ia harap-harap cemas Luhan akan menyambut tangannya. Yap! Luhan menyambut tangannya, yuhuu! Teriak Sehun dalam hati.

"Jadi kita makan malam di sini?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya. Mengapa? Kau tak suka?" jawab Sehun.

"A..aani, hanya saja… sedikit canggung," gumam Luhan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Gwaenchanha, kajja" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat seperti tak rela melepaskannya.

"Selamat datang!" sambut bibinya antusias.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma, Xi Luhan imnida," Luhan membungkukkan badan hormat.

Eomma Sehun itu langsung saja menabrak Luhan dan memeluknya, "selamat datang calon menantuku. Panggil eomma, eomma," ucapnya. Luhan memberikan isyarat lewat matanya pada Sehun seakan bertanya 'apa-apaan ini?' Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil terkekeh.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajak eomma Sehun menuntun Luhan.

Keluarga Sehun benar-benar baik pada Luhan. Keluarga itu tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk membuat suasana makan malam menjadi ramai walaupun mereka hanya makan malam berempat, Sehun, Luhan, Eomma dan Appa Sehun tentu.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?" tanya Eomma Sehun to the point. Luhan tak sengaja tersedak makanannya ketika mendengarnya. "Ya ampun Luhaniee, pelan-pelan" ujarnya lagi.

Sehun menyodorkan segelas air pada Luhan. Lalu menepuk punggungnnya lembut.

"Lihat, kalian sudah cocok," tambah Eomma Sehun lagi sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Bisakah Eomma tidak menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh?" pinta Sehun.

"Apa yang aneh Sehunie, kau sudah cukup umur untuk membangun rumah tangga. Lihat, calonmu saja sudah ada,"

"Sebenarnya kami–"

"Oh, Sehun belum melamarku Ahj– ah eo..eomma, bagaimana mungkin kami menikah tanpa lamaran?" ucapan Luhan sukses membuat jantung Sehun berdetak cepat. Apa Luhan benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya? Apa Luhan sudah memaafkannya?

"Lihatlah Sehun, kau ini. Luhan sampai berani berkata begitu karena kau terlalu lama melamarnya," kini Appa Sehun angkat bicara.

"Tap.. ah kalau begitu aku akan melamarnya di sini saja," ucapan Sehun langsung dihadiahi pukulan sayang dari Eommanya.

"Kau ini, romantis sedikit!"

"Anio, aku bercanda. Lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan cara melamar yang tak akan Luhan lupakan," ucap Sehun percaya diri.

"Aku menunggumu Tuan Oh," ucap Luhan.

"Baiklah Nyonya Oh," balas Sehun.

Entah mengapa mendengar Sehun memanggilnya Nyonya Oh membuat hati Luhan menghangat dan kehangatan itu sampai menjalar ke pipinya. Apa pipinya semerah tomat sekarang? Hahaha. Tidak! Tidak boleh saat ini Xi Luhan! Lupakan pikiranmu tentang Sehun saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menata meja dan kursi di kedainya. Ia menta kursi sembari melihat kearah pintu masuk. Dengan wajah khawatir ia terus melirik pintu masuk dan jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Hahh, mengapa belum pulang?" gumaman keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia sesekali mengecek ponselnya berharap ada yang menghubunginya.

Ia duduk di kursi dan mencoba menghubungi orang yang ia tunggu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan terdengar helaan napas yang terdengar khawatir.

"Mengapa ponselnya mati," gumamnya lagi. Ia bangkit dan berbalik hendak menuju pintu. Bayangan seseorang muncul dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit berlari.

Segera saja ia mendekap kekasih tingginya itu. Ya, bayangan itu merupakan bayangan Chanyeol. "Chanyeolie, kenapa baru pulang?" rengek Baekhyun.

"Mianhae Baekii-ya, ponselku kehabisan baterai jadi tak bisa menghubungiku. Aku harus menamani Kai. Apa kau memaafkanku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekap kekasih mungilnya. Chanyeol yang merasakan kepala gadis itu mengangguk di dadanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau tahu masalah Kai?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata lelah Chanyeol, ia menggeleng, "memangnya ia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ceritakan nanti, sekarang kita kunci kedai dan naik. Aku sudah sangat lengket, kenapa kau masih mau dipeluk olehku?" goda Chanyeol.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memelukmu lagi," rajuk Baekhyun, lalu ia menjauhi kekasihnya dengan kaki yang dihentakkan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kekasih cantiknya yang teralu imut jika sedang marah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merupakan teman dari Sehun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Kai dan Kyungsoo sebelumnya adalah sepasang kekasih sebelum Kai pergi ke Amerika. Kai dan Kyungsoo bertemu Baekhyun-Chanyeol saat keempatnya sedang berada di suatu acara kampus. Semenjak saat itulah mereka akrab, lagipula Kyungsoo juga merasa kesepian karena Luhan ke Amerika dan begitu juga Kai yang ditinggal Sehun.

Bagaimana Sehun mengenal Baekhyun-Chanyeol? Kai dan Sehun saat bersama di Amerika, mereka akan kembali ke Seoul bersama. Jadilah Kai menganalkan pasangan Chanbaek itu pada Sehun. Lagipula, pasangan itu pemilik kedai yang bersebrangan dengan Blue Entertainment.

Pasangan Chanbaek ini sudah sejak pertama kali kuliah mereka sudah tinggal bersama dan membangun sebuah kedai yang mereka rintis bersama. Orangtua mereka pun tidak keberatan dan mereka juga sudah saling mengenal dengan keluarga masing-masing sejak dibangku sekolah menengah atas.

Saat ini, Chanyeol baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan langsung merebahkan dirinya dipaha kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk menghitung pemasukan kedai hari ini.

"Apa buku itu lebih menarik daripada kekasihmu ini Park Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa cemburu Baekhyun tak memperhatikannya.

"Kau tak membantuku seharian ini, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika mengabaikanmu. Kedai hari ini sangat ramai," rupanya Bakehyun masih dalam mode merajuknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar suara imut Baekhyun. Ia mengambil buku yang ternyata hanya pura-pura Bakehyun perhatikan–hihihi– "Nyonya Park, masih menghiraukanku?" tanya Chanyeol yang kepalanya masih berada di pangkuan Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya membuat Bakehyun mau tak mau tertawa geli.

"Hentikan Chan, kau membuatku geli" Bekhyun menggeliatkan kakinya hingga membuat kepala Chanyeol terantuk kasur empuk mereka.

"Kau jahat sekali Baekii," Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

CUP

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Chanyeol, "arraseo, aku tidak marah lagi," ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau berani membangunkan singa lapar Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. O..ou, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tergoda dengan hal kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Tidak untuk malam ini Park mesum, kemarin kau sudah menghabiskanku," tolak Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang menghabisiku–" ucapan Chanyeol dibalas death-glare dari kekasih imutnya. "Arraseo arraseo, malam ini kita libur,"

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran ranjang lalu membawa Baekhyun ke dekapannya. "Maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku?" ucapan aneh Chanyeol itu hanya ditanggapi kerutan dahi oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek–"

"Ne Park Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu," Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mati jika tak bersamamu Baek," ucap Chanyeol mantap.

"Kau akan kubunuh dengan tanganku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau bunuh diri Chan. Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan akan mati," ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Baek. Aku tak mau bernasib sama dengan si hitam,"

"Waeyo? Ada apa dengan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ia sedang sakit Baek. Dan.. ia sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo,"

"Mwo?! Jongmal? Di mana?"

"Kedai kita, kau tak tahu?" heran Chanyeol.

"Anio. Aku hanya tahu Kyungsoo datang dengan teman perempuannya. Mungkin karena kedai terlalu ramai jadi aku tidak menyadari Kai kemari," jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya paham, "Apa benar Kyungsoo masih belum menceritakan padamu mengapa ia memutuskan Kai seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "saat aku bertanya ia hanya akan mengganti topik pembicaraan kami Chan, sangat sulit membuat Kyungsoo berbicara mengenai berakhirnya hubungan mereka,"

"Kai sudah mengejar Kyungsoo, tetap saja Kyungsoo kukuh tidak memberi penjelasan padanya. Aku benar-benar kasihan pada Kai,"

"Serumit itukah hubungan mereka? Aku harap mereka bisa seperti dahulu," harap Baekhyun.

"Ne, nado. Tadi aku harus menjaga Kai karena ia demam, Sehun harus pergi katanya ada janji. Maka aku yang menggantikan Sehun, mianhae Baek,"

"Gwaenchanha Chanyeol-ah, yang penting kau tidak apa-apa," ucap Baekhyun, ia memberikan senyum terbaik yang pernah ia punya. Ia juga pastikan senyuman itu hanya untuk kekasihnya seorang.

"Gomawo Baekkiii," Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa Kai tidak apa kau tinggalkan?" Baekhyun mulai mengkhawatirkan teman kekasihnya itu.

"Gwaenchanha, ia sudah mendingan saat aku meninggalkannya,"

"Arraseo,"

"Jalja uri Princess,"

"Jalja," balas Baekhyun. Lalu tak lama keduanya pun mulai mengarungi mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai makan malam bersama, Sehun dan Luhan pamit. Kini mereka sedang berada di mobil dengan keheningan tak nyaman. Sehun tak berniat untuk membuka percakapan dengan gadis di sebelahnya karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh ucapan Luhan sebelumnya.

" _Sehun-ah," mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah Sehun dan akan melanjutkan acara selanjutnya._

" _Ne?" jawab Sehun._

" _Bagaimana dengan aktingku tadi, apakah terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Luhan._

" _Akting? Kapan kau ber-akting?"_

" _Saat aku bilang kau belum melamarku," ucap Luhan santai._

 _DEG._

 _Ja..jadi Luhan hanya berpura-pura? Gumamnya dalam hati._

" _Sehun-ah?" panggil Luhan lagi, ia melihat tepat di depan wajah Sehun._

" _Ne..ne?"_

" _Aku tahu, kau mengajakku ke sini agar berpura-pura sebagai kekasihmu kan?"_

' _Bukan Luhanie, aku benar-benar ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Bahkan aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku' rancau Sehun dalam hati._

" _Aku hanya ingin membantumu, tidak ada maksud lain," tambah Luhan. Sehun masih tak menyahut, "Sehun-ah, aku lelah. Bukankah permintaanmu hanya ini? aku ingin beristirahat,"_

 _Sehun tersadar ketika Luhan menutup pintu mobilnya. Segera Sehun masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan pikiran yang masih tertuju pada ucapan Luhan._

CITTTT!

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau kenapa? Mengapa menyetir sambil melamun?" pekik Luhan. Hampir saja mobil mereka menabrak mobil depan yang berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas berubah merah.

Sehun seutuhnya tersadar akan pikirannya, ia gelagapan dan melihat pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Mianhae Lu, kau terluka?" tanya Sehun panik.

"Aku dan kau hampir mati jika kau tak menginjak rem-mu," kesal Luhan.

"Mi..mianhae, aku sedang tidak fokus,"

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir. Apa kau lelah?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani, gwaenchanha. Aku akan mengantarmu," Sehun tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah dengan kicauan burung yang terus menyahut tanpa henti membuat seorang pria dewasa terganggu dari tidurnya. Ia menggeliat dalam selimutnya dan sedikit berdecak sebal mendengar dering ponselnya yang tepat di sebelahnya.

"Yeoboseyo," jawabnya dengan suara serak. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka matanya paksa dan mendudukkan dirinya bermaksud mendengar lebih jelas suara di ujung sana.

"Kai?"

"Ya! Jongin!" teriak Sehun.

"Kim Kai!" teriaknya lagi, tak ada balasan dari seberang sana. Dengan satu hentakkan, Sehun menyibak selimutnya dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil beserta sweater-nya. Tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang baru saja tersadar dari alam mimpinya, Sehun bergegas menuju apartemen Kai.

Tiba di apartemen yang membutuhkan waktu 20 menit dari apartemennya, Sehun menekan password apartemen Kai dengan tergesa. Setelah terbuka, Sehun langsung menerobos masuk dan mencari keberadaan sahabatnya itu. "Kai!" teriak Sehun.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Kai dan terkejut melihat Kai yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai. "Kai-ya!" pekik Sehun sambil mendekati tubuh sahabatnya. Sehun dengan cepat menelfon ambulan dan dengan setengah pusing yang di rasa di kepalanya, pikirannya melayang saat Kai harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena berniat bunuh diri. Meskipun saat ini tidak ada luka apapun di tubuh Kai, tetap saja Sehun khawatir temannya ini menelan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Setelah mengembalikan Kai ke ranjangnya, sembari menunggu ambulan datang, Sehun mencari di seluruh penjuru kamar kalau-kalau Kai memang memakan sesuatu.

"Kau bodoh atau apa Kai?! Kenapa kau harus seperti ini hanya karena wanita itu," gumam Sehun kesal.

Tak lama petugas ambulan datang dan membawa Kai sementara Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil berusaha memberi kabar pada Chanyeol.

10 menit mobil ambulan pun sampai di rumah sakit. Sehun turun bersamaan dengan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba. Sehun memang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk langsung menuju rumah sakit, dan juga lebih dekat dari kedai mereka.

"Dok! Tolong teman saya. Pastikan kalian memeriksa bagian perutnya," ucap Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

"Anda harus menunggu di luar. Biar kami member tindakan pada teman anda," ucap salah satu perawat.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu dengan wajah yang khawatir. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun dan keduanya duduk diantara Sehun. "Sehun-ah, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kai.. aku takut ia kehilangan pikirannya lagi lalu mencoba bunuh diri," ucap Sehun lemas.

"Tidak Sehun-ah, Kai tidak mungkin mengulangi perbuatannya. Ia sudah berjanji pada kita," Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

"Semua ini salah wanita itu!" geram Sehun.

"Tidak Sehun-ah, jangan salahkan siapapun di sini. Kita harus tunggu dokter memastikan apa yang terjadi pada Kai, jangan mencoba mengambil kesimpulan semua ini salah Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan pasangan itu di sana. Mereka tahu kekhawatiran Sehun terhadap Kai. Sehun dan Kai memang sudah seperti saudara, walaupun mereka tidak pernah akur saat bertemu, tetapi saat salah satunya menderita pasti yang satunya lagi juga akan menderita. Ya, begitulah persahabatan mereka. Tak kan pernah ada yang merusaknya.

Siang harinya, Sehun masih berada di ruangan Kai sedangankan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang makan siang. Mereka bertiga mendesah lega ketika dokter memberitahu bahwa Kai terkena DBD. Trombosit Kai sudah lebih di bawah 3.000 hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Meskipun Kai belum siuman, setidaknya Kai seperti ini bukan karena mencoba bunuh diri. Mereka juga menganggap setelah seminggu Kai pasti akan pulih kembali.

Pintu ruangan tempat Kai dirawat terbuka memperlihatkan dua sejoli sambil menenteng satu kantung plastik putih. "Kau makanlah Sehun-ah, kini giliran aku yang berjaga," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan makanan yang ia beli bersama kekasihnya.

"Gomawo Baek, aku sekalian ke kantor karena ada meeting penting hari ini,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Chanyeol juga harus kembali ke kedai, di sana cukup kewalahan karena kami berdua tak ada,"

"Baiklah, Chanyeol kau ikut denganku saja," ajak Sehun. Hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekkiii, aku pergi dulu ne. Annyeong," Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia dan Sehun pergi.

"Kau menyusahkan Kim Jongin. Cepatlah bangun," Baekhyun berbicara pada tubuh Kai yang sejak masuk ke rumah sakit tak pernah bergerak. "Lain kali aku akan melarangmu bermain di hutan," lanjutnya lalu duduk di sofa tempat Sehun duduk sebelumnya.

Sehun sampai di kantor dan masih berjalan di depan kantornya dengan tanang. Retinanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia memincingkan matanya agar lebih jelas melihat siapa wanita itu dan, "Kyungsoo!" panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan membungkuk hormat ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Selamat siang Presdir," sapa Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara panjang denganmu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Kai ada di rumah sakit, jika kau memiliki hati maka lihatlah Kai di sana" ucapnya dengan cepat lalu berlalu mendahului Kyungsoo yang terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun barusan.

' _Apa Kai baik-baik saja?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke gedung Blue Entertainment dengan jas yang masih ia sampirkan di lengannya. Ia berjalan tegap dan langkah tegasnya seperti biasa. Orang-orang yang melihatnya melintas membungkukkan badan hormat. Retinanya lagi-lagi menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal. Semakin lama, semakin dekat ia dengan seseorang itu. Gotcha! Ia mengenalinya, seseorang itu adalah Luhan. Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk bertemu Luhan.

'Oh tidak!' batin Sehun, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke lift. Sehun mengecek jam tangannya, ia sudah terlambat!

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tergesa melewati orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di koridor rumah sakit. Bagai tak tentu arah, ia berjalan dengan kepala yang menoleh kesana-kemari.

BUKK.

Kyungsoo sedikit terhuyung. "Ya Nona! Perhatikan langkahmu!" seorang lelaki berteriak padanya.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, "mianhamnida," ucapnya berkali-kali. Lelaki itu menatap sinis Kyungsoo dan kembali pada langkahnya.

Kyungsoo menuju bagian informasi dan langsung saja menanyakan pasien bernama Kim Jongin. Dengan hati berdebar dan mata memanas, Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sambil melihat nomor pintu yang tertera.

"8A," gumam Kyungsoo.

Ia memegang knop pintu, menarik napasnya sebelum membuka pintu perlahan. Ruangan itu dingin, meskipun Kyungsoo bisa melihat pemanas ruangan aktif. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan, hanya karena keegoisannya seseorang itu jatuh sakit. Perlahan Kyungsoo melangkah masuk, matanya hanya tertuju pada tubuh lelaki yang terbaring lemah.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil seseorang.

Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, "Bae..Baekhyun?"

"Kau datang?" senang Baekhyun.

"N..ne." ucapnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap tulus Baekhyun.

"Di..dia kenapa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ia terkena DBD Kyung. Sudah 2 kantung infus ia habiskan tapi belum ada tanda ia akan siuman," ucap Baekhyun, tetapi kemudian ia menyesal telah memberitahu temannya itu karena wajah Kyungsoo menyiratkan penyesalan dan kesedihan. "Hei, ini bukan salahmu. Si hitam ini saja yang senang sekali main di hutan," Baekhyun mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku bercanda," cengir Baekhyun.

"Mungkin ia membutuhkan istirahat Kyung, trombositnya jauh di bawah normal, jadi ia belum juga siuman" jelas Bakehyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau tahu Kai di rawat?"

"Sehun memberitahuku," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai sedih. Ia tak memandang Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku titip Kai ya? Dokter bilang ia tidak boleh ditinggal, aku ingin ke kantin sebentar,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun hanya alasan saja ingin ke kantin, padahal ia hanya ingin memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk berbicara pada Kai. Kai memang tidak sadarkan diri, tapi jantung dan perasaannya masih berfungsi bukan? Ia pasti bisa merasakan kehadiran orang yang ia cinta. Semoga kau cepat siuman Kai. Harap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar ruangan dan duduk di kursi tunggu yang tak jauh dari ruangan Kai.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai dan rasanya matanya akan berair sebentar lagi karena ia tak berkedip sekalipun. Cukup lama Kyungsoo memandangnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Kai. "Kenapa kau harus jatuh sakit?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah untuk mengejarku?"

"Sadarlah Kai-ya, kau harus mengejarku," ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku masih menyimpan perasaan untukmu,"

"Mengapa kau tidak menyadari apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku!" Kyungsoo mulai terisak.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu padaku? Apa salahku?" tangisnya mulai pecah. Ia sudah terlalu lama memendam kekecewaan dan kekesalan yang diberikan Kai untuknya. Tapi mengapa saat ini ia malah tersakiti melihat Kai terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit?

"Kai–"

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat tubuh Kai yang terguncang seperti kehabisan oksigen. Darah juga keluar melalui hidung dan telinganya. Ia panik melihatnya dan segera berlari keluar berteriak memanggil para suster setelah ia menekan tombol darurat.

Para perawat dan dokter masuk dan menyuruh Kyungsoo keluar karena mereka akan menanganinya. Baekhyun yang dari jauh memperhatikan ke ruangan Kai langsung berlari karena melihat serombongan dokter dan perawat berari kearah ruangan Kai.

"Kyung! Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun panik karena melihat Kyungsoo terisak hebat.

"Ka..Kai, ia–"

Baekhyun langsung merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, "Sst, tenanglah Kyung. Kai akan baik-baik saja," ucap Baekhyun menenangkannya walau dalam hati ia sangat-sangat panik karena ketakutan dokter akan terjadi. Kai mengalami syok. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun sebelumnya sudah diperingatkan, dikhawatirkan Kai akan mengalami pendarahan jika keadaannya memburuk.

Salah satu perawat keluar dari ruangan dengan berlari. Kemudian ia kembali masuk ke ruang rawat Kai. Setelahnya, dokter keluar dengan wajah bersalahnya, "maaf. Persediaan golongan darah yang dibutuhkan pasien tidak mencukupi mengingat banyaknya pendarahan yang terjadi, apa ada anggota keluarga yang–"

"Saya Dok! Ambil darah saya, golongan darah saya sama dengannya!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tenanglah"

"Aku memiliki golongan darah sama dengan Kai, Baek" ucapnya berderai air mata.

"Baiklah Nona, silakan ikuti perawat ini," ucap sang Dokter. Segera Kyungsoo bergegas mengikuti perawat untuk dites dan diambil darahnya.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan teman saya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan takut.

"Pasien saat ini mengalami syok akibat pedarahan hebatnya. Ini yang sebelumnya kami khawatirkan. Kita doakan saja agar keadaan pasien lekas membaik" ucap sang dokter dengan bersalahnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang menunduk, ia tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Ia membungkuk berterima kasih ketika dokter kembali masuk ke ruangan. Seorang suster masuk dengan membawa satu buah kantong darah.

"Nona maaf, adakah keluarga atau teman anda yang memiliki darah bergolongan A? Nona Kyungsoo tidak boleh menyumbangkan darahnya terlalu banyak karena dikhawatirkan tubuhnya melemah," ucap perawat yang baru saja kembali keluar setelah mengantar kantungan darah tadi.

"Persediaan darah A di rumah sakit habis, menunggu pasokan darah dari pusat bisa memakan waktu hingga 2 jam," jelas perawat itu lagi.

"Ya suster," jawab Baekhyun. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi kekasihnya dan Sehun agar membantu mencari golongan darah A.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah Sehun-ah, kami akan segera ke sana," ucap Yixing sedikit panik. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruangannya bersama Luhan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Yixing-ssi?" tanya Luhan.

"Temanku dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia membutuhkan darah bergolongan A. Darah dibutuhkan 1 jam dari sekarang" ucap Yixing sekenanya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo bergolongan darah A. Aku akan menghubunginya," ucap Luhan.

"Kyung, eodiga?" tanya Luhan cepat. Luhan tak mendengar jawaban, ia hanya mendengar isakan.

"Kyungii? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Luhan lagi.

" _L..Lu.."_ isak Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Wae Kyungi? Mengapa kau menangis?" panik Luhan. Yixing yang mendengar Luhan menyebut Kyungsoo menangis langsung menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

" _K..Kai"_

"Kai kenapa?!"

" _Ia kritis di rumah sakit, hiks"_

"Mwo?! Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menemanimu," Luhan memutuskan sambungan dengan menyambar tasnya.

"Maaf Yixing-ssi, aku harus pergi–"

"Apa itu Kai?" tanya Yixing.

"N..ne, bagaimana–"

"Ia temanku yang dirawat, ayo pergi bersama Luhan-ssi," ajak Yixing. Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan mengiyakan dan mengikuti atasannya menuju rumah sakit.

Yixing beserta suaminya dan juga Luhan sudah di rumah sakit. Sehun dan Chanyeol juga sudah di rumah sakit sejak siang tadi karena Baekhyun menghubungi mereka sambil menangis. Salah satu teman Joonmyeon ada yang bersedia mendonorkan darah untuk Kai dan saat ini Kai dalam keadaan koma, tetapi tekanan darahnya mulai membaik begitu juga dengan trombositnya yang mulai menyentuh angka 20.000.

Mereka semua menunggu di ruang tunggu kecuali Kyungsoo yang harus diinfus karena kondisinya cukup lemah setelah pendonoran darah. Ia keras kepala memberikan untuk lebih banyak menyumbangkan darahnya. Maka, disinilah Kyungsoo terbaring di ranjang seperti Kai.

Mereka semua enggan untuk kembali ke rumah karena ingin menemani Kai dan juga Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba harus dirawat selama semalam. Baekhyun sudah tertidur di dekapan kekasihnya, dan Chanyeol yang ikut memejamkan matanya.

Yixing juga sudah tertidur di dekapan suaminya tetapi Joonmyeon masih terjaga. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, badannya terasa sangat lelah. Ia juga mengantuk. Sehun sudah menyuruhn Luhan untuk tidur di bahunya, tapi Luhan tetap keras kepala masih bisa terjaga dan akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya dengan setengah sadar.

"Sehun-ah, antarkan Luhan pulang saja. Ia sangat kelelahan, lagipula disini masih ada kami berempat. Kyungsoo juga akan kami jaga tenang saja," ucap Joonmyeon yang tak tega melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Benarkah tak apa, Hyung?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ucap Sehun. Lalu ia mengguncang lembut bahu Luhan, "Lu, ayo aku antar pulang," ucap Sehun lembut. Luhan menggeleng dan bergumam tidak, tetapi tangannya melingkar di perut Sehun dan dengan nyaman kembali tertidur dengan mendekap Sehun. "Ucapan dan bahasa tubuhmu tidak sejalan Lu," kekeh Sehun lalu mengangkat Luhan ala bride-style. "Hyung, aku antar Luhan pulang," ucap Sehun.

"Ne. Kau tidak usah kembali lagi. Istirahatlah, besok kau harus bekerja," ucap Joonmyeon. Sehun mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun karena ponselnya terus saja berdering. Ia mengambil ponselnya dengan meraba-raba nakas di sebelahnya. Ia menemukan tasnya dan merogoh mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Ne Mama aku sudah bangun, mengapa Mama menelfonku–"

Luhan mengingat sesuatu, sepertinya ia tidak pulang tadi malam. Lalu.. mengapa kamarnya terlihat berbeda. Ah aroma ini juga bukan aroma kamarnya. Luhan membolakan matanya ketika melihat isi bingkai yang tergantung di dinding.

"MAMAAAA" teriak Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Eoh! Xi Luhan kau lupa? Kau masih terhubung dengan Mamamu_

 _Bersiaplah diomeli kau rusa! Hihi_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat hari lebaran (kedua)**

 **Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin**

 **Mari bersalam-salaman**

 **Saling bermaaf-maafan~**

 **-yee annyeong! cerita ini bentar lagi mau aku akhirin nihh ^^ tapi aku lagi mikirin gimana akhirnya yaa.. hayoo ada yang mau bantu akuu *.* hihi**

 **Masih 2 ada chapter lagi baru keeuutt! (mungkin) ehehe :p**

 **Karena masih suasana lebaran, maka author minta maaf ya semuanya walalupun author termasuk baru disini hehe. Maaf kalo pernah membuat kesel karena ceritanya gak update-update atau bikin cerita yang membuat murka (eh emang ada? *garuk-garukkepala). Ya intinya mah mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya guyyss kkkk :)**

 **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI! Bagi yang merayakannya ^^**

* * *

 **Makasi banyak buat yang sudah menunggu cerita ini dan nemenin author sampe ceritanya hampir selesaii hihi ^^**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#LuVe4: Yang taken beneran ditunggu ya nanti kkk :) yeeyy laptop aku gak ngambek lagi :) makasi doanya hihi daaan terimakasi reviewnya ^^ FIGHTING!**

 **#** **ohjasminxia** **olu: akhirnya yaa mereka akurr :') iya moga-moga deh gak berantem-berantem lagi kkk ;) terimakasi reviewnya ^^  
**

 **#sarahachi: wiiih asiknya yang liburan :') kok author gak liburan ya *ehmalahcurhat kkkk. Iya Kainya dah tau sii... tapi dianya masi bingung karena.. *tungguchapterselanjutnyaaja yeeeeyy :p FIGHTING! Btw** **Sehun gak bakal kemana-mana kok tenang aja ^^ terimakasi reviewnya  
**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	10. Chapter 2-5

**Selamat Membaca!  
**

 **Sorry For Typo ^^**

 **.**

 _Luhan terbangun karena ponselnya terus saja berdering. Ia mengambil ponselnya dengan meraba-raba nakas di sebelahnya. Ia menemukan tasnya dan merogoh mengambil ponselnya._

" _Yeoboseyo,"_

" _Ne Mama aku sudah bangun, mengapa Mama menelfonku–"_

 _Luhan mengingat sesuatu, sepertinya ia tidak pulang tadi malam. Lalu.. mengapa kamarnya terlihat berbeda? Ah aroma ini juga bukan aroma kamarnya. Luhan membolakan matanya ketika melihat isi bingkai yang tergantung di dinding._

" _MAMAAAA" teriak Luhan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can I Be With You?**

 **-Our Destiny-**

 **Chapter 2-5**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menyilangkan kaki kanannya ke kaki kiri, tangannya bersedekap di dada dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah. Pandangannya lurus ke depan lebih tepanya menatap punggung laki-laki yang seenaknya tidak mengembalikannya ke rumah tapi malah membawanya ke apartemennya.

Ya, Sehun tadi malam memang tidak mengantarnya kembali ke rumah karena rumah Luhan sangat sepi. Ternyata orangtua Luhan sedang mengunjungi neneknya di Busan. Tapi tidak dengan membawanya ke apartemen laki-laki itu kan?

Sehun meletakkan dua buah piring berisi nasi yang baru saja selesai ia goreng. Ia melepas apronnya dan duduk dengan tenang di hadapan Luhan sedangkan Luhan masih menatap Sehun tajam dan tidak berniat menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali.

"Oh ayolah Lu, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Tatapanmu bisa membunuhku," kekeh Sehun.

"Kau! Bukannya meminta maaf malah tertawa seperti itu," kesal Luhan, ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Lu?–"

"Arrasseo, mianhae Lu. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi aku membawamu saja ke apartemenku. Demi Tuhan Lu! Aku tak macam-macam padamu," ucap Sehun ketika melihat raut wajah Luhan semakin memerah.

Tidak tahu saja Sehun jika gadis di hadapannya memerah karena amarah sekaligus malu.

"Cepat makan sarapanmu Lu, setelah itu kita pergi bersama," ucap Sehun. Luhan masih tetap tak meyentuhnya, ia sudah terlanjur sebal pada lelaki di depannya.

"Cepat atau aku akan menciummu jika kau masih memainkan bibirmu seperti itu," Sehun meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Luhan dengan smirk-nya.

Luhan semakin kesal, ia malah semakin memainkan bibirnya, "coba saja kalau kau–" _berani_ Luhan tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena kini bibir Sehun tepat di bibirnya. Luhan hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

Sehun yang sangat tinggi memudahkannya untuk memajukan tubuhnya menyebrangi meja dan menyapa bibir Luhan. Cukup lama mereka bertautan, lalu Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Sekilas mengecup bibir Luhan, Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

Luhan masih membeku, jantungnya masih berdetak tak beraturan begitu juga dengan darahnya yang mengalir terlalu cepat. Pipinya memerah dan sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan yang seperti salah tingkah.

Luhan melirik makanannya dan mengambilnya dengan cepat. Ia memakan sarapannya untuk menyembunyikan jika dirinya memang salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada aku bersamamu Lu?" Tanya Sehun terkekeh.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun bingung. "Aku harus menciummu dahulu agar kau memakan sarapanmu,"

Luhan membelalakan matanya, "OH SEHUN!" pekik Luhan kesal. Tawa Sehun meledak saat itu juga dan memenuhi setiap sudut apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Luhan dan Sehun dalam perjalanan menuju Blue Entertainment karena Sehun harus mengikuti meeting penting sedangkan Luhan harus melatih pada trainee pagi ini. Luhan masih mendiamkan Sehun karena kejadaian tadi.

"Lu," panggil Sehun.

Luhan tidak menyahut, ia masih asik dengan pemandangan di luar jendelanya. Sebenarnya ia sengaja tidak menyahuti Sehun. "Luhan," tidak ada sahutan.

"Luhaniee," Sehun mencoba memanggil lagi. Tetap tidak ada sahutan juga.

"Lu–"

"Kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun! Kau berisik sekali!" Luhan akhirnya menyahuti walaupun dengan nada kekesalannya.

"Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali–"

"Aku mendengarmu, tetapi aku malas menjawabnya," Luhan menatap berang Sehun. Sehun terkekeh melihat gadis disebelahnya kesal tetapi menurutnya sangat imut.

"Tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena menciummu,"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, "Mwo?!"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena kau jadi memakan sarapanmu. Bagaimana jika kau kelaparan dan sakit karena tidak sarapan?"

"Aku bisa membeli makananku sendiri Oh Sehun!" ternyata Luhan benar tak main-main saat ini.

"Arrasseo, ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai," ajak Sehun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan karena Sehun selalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luhan meskipun gadis itu selalu mempercepat langkahnya, ia malas jika harus berjalan bersama lelaki menyebalkan.

"Lu, kau benar masih marah?" tanya Sehun yang berhasil menyamai langkah Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Luhan tak menjawab dan hanya berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Luuuu,"

"Kau membuat semua mata tertuju pada kita Tuan Oh. Kau tak mau kan derajatmu turun karena merengek padaku?" ucap Luhan cepat ketika ia memerhatikan sekitarnya yang tengah menatapnya, ah lebih tepatnya menatap ia dan Sehun dengan selidik, heran, dan penasaran.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat para karyawannya memang melihat ke arahnya dan Luhan. Para karyawannya membungkuk hormat ketika Sehun lewat.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi,"

"Y..yak!" pekik Luhan.

Sehun merangkul Luhan seenak jidatnya dan membawa Luhan menuju lift dengan cepat.

Luhan keluar dari lift terlebih dahulu daripada Sehun karena ia berhenti di lantai 4 dan Sehun harus terus menuju ruangannya di lantai 5. Luhan keluar lift tanpa berbalik pada Sehun, ia terus berjalan dan mendengar pekikkan Sehun yang memalukan.

"Chagi! Nanti siang kita makan bersama!"

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya karena di lorong itu lumayan banyak pelatih dan trainee yang berlalu lalang. Ia merutuki Sehun yang benar-benar semena-mena. _Chagi? 'Benar-benar Arggghhh!'_ Kesal Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Five.. Eight.. Seven.. Eight One more!"_

" _Hey Girl! Don't do that!"_

" _Luruskan! Jangan ditekuk!"_

Kini Luhan sedang berada di ruang latihan, tengah mengajari para trainee-nya. Jumlahnya ada 5 orang, sebentar lagi mereka akan didebutkan, yah tepatnya 8 bulan dari sekarang.

"Oke! Kerja bagus semuanya!" teriak Luhan ketika melihat para trainee-nya sangat lihai dalam gerakan yang ia buat. Cukup rumit, tegas, dan elegan adalah jenis gerakan yang saat ini Luhan berikan pada 5 gadis itu.

"Gamsahamnida Eonnie," ucap gadis berambut pirang, ia paling tua di antara yang lain. Yang lain membungkukkan badan mengikuti eonnie paling tua diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri latihan kali ini. Aku harap kalian bisa lebih giat lagi, ingat debut kalian sebentar lagi," titah Luhan.

"NEE!" ucap mereka serentak dengan semangat. Luhan tersenyum dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Ceklek!

Seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Kelima trainee itu membungkuk hormat ketika melihat siapa yang masuk. "Annyeonghaseyo, Presdir!" sapa mereka serempak.

"Ne," jawab Sehun singkat lalu memberi jalan pada para trainee-nya agar bisa keluar.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Aku kan bilang kita akan makan siang bersama,"

"Aku ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo,"

"Ya. Kita akan menjenguk Kai dan Kyungsoo, tetapi setelah kita makan siang,"

"Kyungsoo akan mengomeliku kalau aku tidak ada di sampingnya saat ia sadar,"

"Kau terlambat Lu. Kyungsoo sudah sadar sejak pagi," kekeh Sehun.

"Jinja?! Ayo ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Sehun menatap Luhan, "makan siang dahulu Lu,"

"Kalau begitu biar aku ke rumah sakit sendiri," Luhan mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melewati Sehun.

"Arrasseo, ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"

Sementara Luhan dan Sehun dalam perjalanan, Kyungsoo mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya dengan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia baru saja siuman dan kembali tertidur karena efek obat yang ia minum. Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat ruangannya kosong, berarti Baekhyun sudah pulang, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil membawa tiang infusnya ke luar ruangan, ia bermaksud untuk mengunjungi Kai yang ada di sebelah ruangannya.

CEKLEK

Kyungsoo melihat Kai masih berbaring di sana dengan damai. Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan mendekati Kai. "Hai Kai-ya," sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sedih.

Kyungsoo memandangi wajah Kai yang sudah tidak sepucat kemarin, "apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Kenapa kau tak membuka matamu?" tanya Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia melepas pegangannya pada tiang infusnya dan membelai wajah Kai.

"Kau harus bangun," lirih Kyungsoo. Ia menggenggam tangan Kai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjang.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Kyungsoo. Kata itu terus ia ucapkan sampai matanya tertutup karena lelah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang familiar mengusak lembut kepalanya. Rasanya hangat dan ia merindukan perasaan ini, perasaan yang hanya mampu dibuat oleh satu orang laki-laki yang ia cintai namun juga membuatnya kecewa.

Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, ia tak berani mengharapkan jika sekarang dalam keadaan sadar. Apa ia bermimpi karena tertidur di ruangan Kai? Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sebuah tangan yang ia tebak beberapa menit lalu membuatnya nyaman terangkat.

"K..Kai?"

Kyungsoo mematung ditempatnya karena melihat laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu membuka mata tengah menatapnya lemah.

Ia hanya bisa menatap balik tatapan lemah itu. Jujur saja, ia terlalu merindukan tatapan laki-laki itu hingga tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlalu lama ia menatap hingga tak satupun kata yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Sekedar mengatakan 'hai' atau 'kau baik-baik saja' lidahnya terasa kelu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kyung–"

"A..aku a..kan panggilkan dokter," ucap Kyungsoo ketika dirinya kembali ke kesadarannya.

GREP

Kai menggapai tangan Kyungsoo dan menahannya agar tidak menjauh darinya. "Kajima," ucapnya hampir seperti gumaman.

Kyungsoo masih dalam posisi membelakangi Kai, ia tidak bisa bergerak sekedar untuk berbalik. "Kajima,"

"Bisakah kau tetap bersamaku? Sebentar saja" pinta Kai.

Air mata Kyungsoo saat ini seperti sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Air mata itu begitu saja lolos dengan mudahnya dari matanya yang menyerupai mata owl itu. Hatinya seperti dicabik, rasanya sangat menyakitkan, kalian tahu? Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah menyakiti lelaki yang masih dicitainya. Tetapi hati kecil Kyungsoo juga merasa dirinya tersakiti karena ulah Kai beberapa tahun lalu.

Bisakah Kai menjelaskannya dan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' untuknya? Mungkin itu akan membuat Kyungsoo tak akan sesakit ini.

Kyungsoo menghapus cepat air matanya dan sedikit berdehem, "aku akan–" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya karena suaranya terdengar sekali jika ia menangis.

"Aku akan memanggil–"

"Kyungsoo-ya," Kai hendak menarik Kyungsoo agar berhadapan dengannya, tetapi sepertinya niatnya itu harus diurungkan karena–

"KYUNGIII" pekik Luhan ketika membuka pintu ruang Kai dirawat. Luhan dan Sehun baru saja sampai dan tak menemukan Kyungsoo di ruangannya, itu membuat mereka khawatir.

"Lu, jangan berteriak," Sehun mengingatkan.

"Biarkan saja. Siapatahu Kai bangun mendengar teriakanku," Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo bermaksud mengembalikan sahabatnya itu ke ruangannya kembali. Luhan melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut karena melihat Kai telah membuka matanya.

"KAI!"

"Wae?!" tanya Sehun panik.

"Kai sudah si..siuman," ucap Luhan, kentara sekali ia bahagia.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter," Sehun segera keluar dari ruangan dan berlari mencari dokter yang menangani Kai.

Luhan menghampiri sahabat Sehun itu "Kai syukurlah," ia mengisyaratkan angka dua dengan jarinya, "Ini berapa?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Luhanie, kau pikir aku buta?" kekeh Kai lemah.

"Ani. Aku takut otakmu bermasalah," cengir Luhan.

"Ish rusa ini!"

Kyungsoo masih terpaku di tempatnya, ia bahkan tak mendengar ocehan dari sahabatnya dan sahabat Sehun itu.

Dokter yang menangani Kai masuk disertai 2 perawatnya. "Kalian bisa tunggu di luar, kami akan memeriksa keadaan pasien," pinta Dokter.

"Ne dok," jawab Luhan lalu mengambil alih tiang infus Kyungsoo, tetapi Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Kajima," bisik Kai.

"A..arasseo," jawab Kyungsoo lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan Kai agar dokter bisa memeriksa kondisinya.

Sementara Kai diperiksa, Luhan memaksa agar Kyungsoo beristirahat di ruangannya.

"Aku tidak mau Lu," tapi Kyungsoo selalu menjawab seperti itu.

"Kau masih sakit Kyung!"

"Ani, aku hanya perlu istirahat semalam Lu. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi–"

"Iya Lu, Kyungsoo sudah baik-baik saja." Ucap Sehun.

"Ish! Yasudah, awas kalau kau kembali pingsan!" kesal Luhan.

"Arrasseo nona rusa!"

Dokter dan dua perawatnya keluar dari ruangan Kai dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan akan membawa kabar baik.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Sehun.

"Pasien baik-baik saja, keadaannya sudah membaik. Bisa dikatakan tubuhnya akan pulih dengan cepat" ucap sang dokter tersenyum.

"Syukurlah," ucap Luhan lega.

"Baiklah, saya kembali dulu. Permisi," pamit dokter itu.

"Ne, gamsahamnida dok," ucap ketiganya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Bisa kalian jaga Kai? Sekretarisku memberitahu bahwa aku ada meeting siang ini, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, jaga Kai sampai aku datang. Aku juga akan menjemput Yixing Noona karena Suho Hyung sedang ada dinas," pinta Sehun.

"Tentu saja, Kai juga teman kami," ucap Luhan.

"Gomawo, aku akan kembali sore nanti" Sehun melambai pada mereka berdua.

"Oh ya Lu, jangan lupa kau harus makan siang!" Sehun mengingatkan. Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya dan Sehun dengan curiga, 'apa mereka sudah bersama?' batin Kyungsoo.

"Arrasseo bawel!"

"Kajja," ajak Luhan sambil membantu Kyungsoo membawa ifusnya.

"Lu," panggil Kyungsoo menahan lengan Luhan.

"Wae?" Luhan berbalik.

"Engg.. ani," jawab Kyungsoo, tetapi tangannya masih menahan lengan Luhan.

"Jangan khawatir. Bukankah kalian sudah akrab tadi?" tanya Luhan bermaksud menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Eyyyy.. tadi bahkan kau berpegangan tangan dengannya," Luhan menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipinya. Oh, ia merona, kekeh Luhan.

"A..ani," sergah Kyungsoo.

"Eyy," Luhan makin menggodanya.

"Ish!" Kyungsoo sebal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau imut Kyung. Kajja masuk,"

CEKLEK

Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya. "Hai Kai, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luhan sambil membawa Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang itu.

"Lebih baik," sahut Kai. Ia memerhatikan Kyungsoo dan bermaksud menanyakan apa yang belum sempat ia tanyakan tadi, "apa Kyungsoo juga sakit?" tanya Kai.

Luhan berjalan mendekati ranjang Kai dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang Kai. "Hmm, anemia" jawab Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan memandangi tangannya yang diinfus.

"Anemia?"

"Hm. Ia mendonorkan darahnya padamu. Kau tahu? Kau hampir mati jika Kyungsoo tak mendonorkan darahnya," ucap Luhan.

"Be..benarkah?" gumam Kai. Ada rasa senang mengetahui Kyungsoo yang menyelamatkannya, tapi ada juga rasa sedih yang menjalari hatinya karena membuat Kyungsoo jatuh sakit.

"Jadi karena aku harus menjaga dua pasien, lebih baik kalian istirahat oke. Aku akan menunggu kalian," ucap Luhan lalu tangannya terangkat akan memakaikan ear phone di telinganya.

Sementara Luhan sibuk dengan matanya yang menatap fokus layar ponselnya. Kai menatap gadis yang di sofa dalam diam. Ia melihat malaikatnya itu menutup matanya damai. Kai memutar otaknya sembari menatap Kyungsoo, bagaiamana caranya agar ia bisa berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kai tersenyum penuh arti ketika kepalanya dipenuhi sejuta alasan agar ia hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Kai dengan hati-hati mengambil wadah tisu di nakasnya lalu mengambil semua isinya dan ia sembunyikan di balik bantalnya. Ia mengembalikan wadah tisu yang sudah kosong tersebut ke nakas.

"Lu," panggil Kai, ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan sambil melepas ear phone-nya.

"Lu, bisakah kau membeli tisu di minimarket depan rumah sakit?" pinta Kai.

"Apa sudah habis?" tanya Luhan sambil mencari tisu di nakas.

"Ne. Aku bahkan belum memakainya, aku hanya menemukan bungkusnya saja," jawab Kai lancar seperti tidak ada kebohongan, padahal dalam hatinya ia bersorak senang karena sepertinya Luhan percaya.

"Arraseo, aku juga harus makan siang. Sahabatmu itu akan mengomeliku jika aku tidak makan siang," kekeh Luhan.

"Aku pergi dahulu," Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih menutup matanya.

"Kyung,"

Mata Kyungsoo enggan untuk membuka ketika Luhan memanggilnya, tapi ia tetap memaksakan matanya agar terbuka, "em?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Aku makan siang dahulu. Jika jatah makan siang kalian sudah datang, pastikan untuk memakannya arrasseo?!" ucap Luhan kemudian ia melihat pada Kai. Luhan hafal sekali jika sahabatnya dan sahabat dari Sehun itu membenci makanan dari rumah sakit yang menurut mereka sangat menjijikan.

"Arrasseo," balas Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, ia terlalu lelah untuk membantah saat ini.

Luhan berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu sambil tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang Kai rencanakan haha. _'lagipula mengapa Kai membutuhkan tisu?'_ kekeh Luhan dalam hati.

Suasana di ruangan Kai setelah kepergian Luhan menjadi sangat sunyi. Tak ada satupun suara yang mneginterupsi keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menutup matanya kemudian kembali membukanya, mencoba menutupnya kembali, tapi tetap saja akan berujung dengan Kyungsoo yang membuka matanya, entahlah dirinya sangat gelisah hanya berdua dengan Kai.

Kai juga tak tahu harus memulai dengan cara apa. Ide-ide yang ada di kepalanya sudah dirangkai sedemikian baiknya pun menguap entah kemana membuat Kai tak nyaman. Tiba-tiba Kai merasakan kerongkongannya sangat kering, ia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba meraih gelasnya di nakas.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya refleks berjalan sambil membawa infusnya dan mengambilkan gelas yang belum sempai Kai gapai. "Ini," Kyungsoo menyodorkan gelasnya pada Kai.

"Gomawo," ucap Kai tersenyum lalu ia mencoba bangun, Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan membantu Kai bersandar kemudiam ia membantu Kai meminum airnya.

"Maaf menyusahkanmu," Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Ani," jawab Kyungsoo. Suasana kembali terasa canggung untuk keduanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya,"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai.

"Gomawo,"

"Untuk?"

"Menolongku–"

"Gwaenchanha,"

"–dan aku minta maaf–" lanjut Kai.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat, apa Kai sudah menyadari kesalahannya? Apa ia akan mendengar permintaan maaf yang selama ini ia inginkan? Kyungsoo terdiam masih menunggu lanjutan kalimat Kai.

"–karena telah membuatmu jatuh sakit, maafkan aku" Kai tertunduk.

Hening.

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya sangat kosong. Tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Pupus sudah harapannya, ia pikir Kai sudah benar-benar mengetahui kesalahannya. Apa Kyungsoo terlalu berharap?

TES

Kyungsoo menghapus cepat air matanya. "Ani, gwaenchanha," ucap Kyungsoo tercekat.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasa aneh dengan suara Kyungsoo. "Hei, kau menangis?"

"A..ani hiks," air matanya seakan memberitahu akan kebohongannya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kekecewaan terlalu lama. Kyungsoo menunduk dan berusaha meredam isakannya.

"Kyung, uljima. Mianhae hmm?" Kai dibuat bingung karena isakan Kyungsoo terus terdengar.

"Aku.. hiks.. aku tidak.. hiks.. menangis!" kesal Kyungsoo, dirinya sangat membenci jika harus menangis di depan Kai seperti ini. Tapi hatinya sudah terlalu lelah, jadi ia tak peduli lagi jika ia harus menangis. Ia merosot dan berjongkok memeluk lututnya. Jarum infusnya yang terlepas akibat tarikan tangannya ia biarkan begitu saja.

Hal itu membuat Kai terkejut, sebenarnya apa yang mengusik Kyungsoo hingga hatinya juga ikut terusik? "Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kau jahat Kai! Kau jahat!" rancau Kyungsoo masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kai berusaha turun dari ranjangnya, ia menapakkan kakinya ke lantai. Dinginnya lantai langsung merasuk ke kulit kakinya, ia berusaha menopang tubuhnya, tetapi kakinya sedikit lemas membuatnya sedikit terhuyung. Jika tidak berpegangan pada pinggiran ranjang, mungkin ia akan menimpa Kyungsoo.

Dengan perlahan ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam sekali tarikan.

"Mianhae Kyung.."

"Kau jahat! Mengapa kau melakukan itu padaku?!"

Kai terdiam, inikah yang membuat hubungan mereka berakhir? Apa yang tidak diketahuinya? Apa Kai telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal? Mengapa ia sangat bodoh sekedar untuk mengetahui kesalahannya sendiri? Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terluka, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-ya," Kai melepaskan pelukan mereka dan beralih memegang kedua pundak gadis di depannya. Ia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk melihat pada matanya, "Bisakah kau katakan, apa sebenarnya kesalahanku hingga aku menyesal telah membuatmu terluka?" mohon Kai dengan lirihnya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai, ia berharap dapat membaca situasi apa sekarang ini. Mengapa Kai tidak juga mengetahui kesalahannya. Kyungsoo merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika menatap mata sedih Kai. Ia mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Kai yang masih di pundaknya. Saat itu juga, ia berlari menjauhi Kai, ia ke luar ruangan.

Luhan yang ternyata baru saja kembali dari makan siangnya terkejut menemukan Kyungsoo tanpa selang infusnya berlari ke luar dari ruang Kai. "Kai-ya!" pekik Luhan berlari masuk karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kai. Tapi tidak, Luhan malah menemukan Kai hendak berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan menghalangi Kai.

"Kyungsoo, aku harus mengejar Kyungsoo!" teriak Kai.

"Kau apakan Kyungsoo hingga ia seperti itu!" teriak Luhan juga.

"Minggir!" Kai menyingkirkan Luhan dari hadapannya dengan sekali Tarik. Tapi Luhan berhasil menarik kerah baju Kai dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo akan makin menderita jika kau mengejarnya sekarang," Luhan memberitahu. Kai berbalik.

"Aku tahu apa masalah kalian, jadi biarkan aku yang menenangkan Kyungsoo," ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Kai.

"Ka..kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau itu memang laki-laki paling bodoh dan paling berengsek, kau tahu?!" Lyhan terbawa emosi. Kai hanya terdiam. Lalu Luhan keluar mengejar Kyungsoo yang entah ke mana.

Kai terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, ia memegangi kepalanya dengan frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeeoong ^^ maaf ya updatenya telat. Kaisoo sedang memanas nih hihi. Akhirnya ff ini bakalan berakhir juga huhu. Bakalan ya, bukan udah berakhir :p aku usahain besok update buat yang terakhir hehehe.**

 **Aku juga masih ada hutang dengan pembaca Adventurous Dream kkkk udah berapa lama tuh gak diupdate hehe.**

 **Makasi yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini. Jangan lupa ya reviewnya hehehe**

 **Balasan review**

 **Berhubung yang review cuman satu kkk jadi buat ohjasminxiaolu: sudah diupdate yuhuu hehe. Eh aku baru sadar kalo HUNHAN belum jadian di sini kkk, sabar yak hihi :) makasi reviewnya ^^  
**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	11. Chapter 2-6

**Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Can I Be With You?  
**

 **-Our Destiny-**

 **Chapter 2-6**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terus berlari tak tahu arah. Ia hanya mengikuti lorong rumah sakit dan berbelok sesuka hatinya, ia berbelok melewati lorong-lorong dengan cahaya terang. Ia berharap ia dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari rumah sakit yang membuatnya sesak ini. Ia terus berlari hingga melewati sebuah pintu yang ia yakini sebagai pintu surga. Ia keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit itu tentu saja, ia menemukan hal sangat indah di sana, tak salah kalau ia sebut sebagai pintu surga.

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah taman rumah sakit. Taman yang sangat menyenangkan sepertinya, taman itu terletak di samping rumah sakit agak di belakang, karena ruang rawatnya ada di lantai 3, berarti taman ini terletak di lantai 3.

Taman itu berhiaskan banyak tanaman seperti taman biasanya, tetapi dinding taman itu telah disulap menjadi lukisan-lukisan warna-warni penyemangat bagi orang-orang yang sakit. Dari sini bisa langsung melihat pemandangan taman bunga kota. Ditengah taman terdapat air mancur cukup besar dan.. oh Kyungsoo melihat ada kursi di sana, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di tempat sejuk ini untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia menarik napasnya yang sedikit bergetar karena dirinya masih merasa ingin menangis. Kyungsoo ingat sekali saat matanya menatap Kai, mata Kai menyiratkan ketidaktahuan yang membuat hati Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit. Tetapi dari mata Kai juga menyiratkan kesedihan dan rasa frustasi karena ketidaktahuannya, hal itu yang membuat Kyungsoo lari dari sana. Kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Kai benar-benar tidak tahu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis dalam diam ditemani suara gemericik air dari pancuran yang jatuh ke kolam.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Luhan berlari di koridor rumah sakit dengan bingung. Ia terus menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari berharap menemukan Kyungsoo. "Dimana kau Kyung.." gumam Luhan.

Ia menghampiri kursi ruang tunggu yang ditempati banyak pasien. Ia melihat dengan seksama, tetapi tak menemukan Kyungsoo di sana. Bahkan Luhan sudah mencari hingga ke atap rumah sakit, lantai rumah sakit yang lain, dan ke halaman depan rumah sakit. Memang sudah cukup lama Luhan mencari hingga kakinya merasa lelah. Ia duduk sebentar di ruang tunggu.

Sambil beristirahat, Luhan melihat para ibu dan juga mungkin saja calon ibu yang tengah menunggu giliran pemeriksaan. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, apalagi para ayah itu menemani mereka. 'Semoga aku mendapatkan satu seperti calon ayah itu' gumam Luhan dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tertawa karena pikirannya terlalu jauh hingga memiliki anak.

"Ah benar juga, hubungi Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan ditengah khayalannya. Ia segera menghubungi Kyungsoo, tetapi tidak diangkat, membuat Luhan tambah khawatir. Dimana sebenarya sahabatya itu ugh!

Satu notifikasi dari ponselnya berbunyi, Luhan segera melihatnya yang ternyata dari Kyungsoo. **Lu, aku di taman samping rumah sakit lantai tiga. Aku butuh waktu sendiri, aku mohon. Jangan khawatirkan aku.** Begitulah isi pesan dari Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan berapas lega. Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan Kai.

Luhan baru saja membuka pintu ruang Kai dirawat, tapi Kai langsung memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Apa kau menemukan Kyungsoo?"

"Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?"

"Di mana Kyungsoo?"

"Mengapa kau tak bersama Kyungsoo?"

Ya itulah pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Kai, dan Luhan hanya menjawab "ia baik-baik saja"

"Apa kau sudah kembali memasang selang infusmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, tadi perawat masuk ke kamarku. Jadi, ia sekalian memasangkannya," jawab Kai.

"Kai-ya,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu, mengapa Kyungsoo memutuskanmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku hingga ia memutuskan hubungan kami,"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun yang akan membuat hubungan kami berakhir. Bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehku jika hubungan kami akan berakhir. Aku merasa frustasi Lu setiap memikirkan apa kesalahanku," lirih Kai.

Luhan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang, "apa kau mengingat semua yang kau lakukan di hari Kyungsoo memutuskanmu?"

"Tentu, hari itu selalu terulang di benakku. Apa yang aku lakukan, bahkan aku mengingat setiap aktivitasku di Amerika sana saat masih menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo,"

"Kalau begitu mustahil jika kau tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu," sinis Luhan.

"Jadi, kau tidak percaya jika aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Yang benar saja Kim Jongin!"

"Aku berani bersumpah Lu. Kecuali.. ini ada hubungnnya dengan Krystal?"

"Krystal?" tanya Luhan.

Kai mengangguk, "ia adalah temanku di sana. Ia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, padahal aku selalu menghiraukannya. Di hari saat Kyungsoo memutuskanku, aku berada di perpustakaan bersamanya. Hanya itu yang aku tahu,"

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan foto yang selama ini sengaja ia simpan di memori ponselnya. Foto yang membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan arah dan akhirnya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kai. "Lalu, kau akan bilang bahwa kau tak tahu ini?!"

Mata Kai membesar, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika salah satu kegiatannya di sana adalah berci– sudahlah, lagipula Kai berani bersumpah jika tidak melakukan itu.

"Kalaupun aku bilang tidak, kau tidak akan mempercayaiku, kan Lu?" tanya Kai.

"Jadi benar kau melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya–"

"Kau bajingan Kai!"

"Dengarkan–"

"Kau telah membuat Kyungsoo menderita kau tahu?! Sebenarnya apa salah Kyungsoo hingga kau menyelingkuhinya seperti itu!" Luhan mulai tak bisa bersabar.

"Dengarkan–"

"Kau membuat Kyungsoo–"

"DENGARKAN PENJELASKU DAHULU XI LUHAN!" bentak Kai.

"JANGAN JELASKAN PADAKU KIM JONGIN! JELASKAN LANGSUNG PADA KYUNGSOO!" teriak Luhan emosi.

"Kyungsoo ada di taman lantai tiga rumah sakit ini. Temui dia," ucap Luhan datar setelah bisa meredakan emosinya.

"Arasseo, gomawo" ucap Kai cepat, lalu ia menarik selang infusnya yang baru saja dipasangkan kembali padanya.

"Jangan lepas selang infusmu!" pekik Luhan ketika melihat Kai menghempas selang infusnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membawa tiang infus sialan itu" jawab Kai cepat lalu berlari keluar untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata. Ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sambil bergumam 'semoga kalian bisa kembali bersama.'

Kai berlari menyusuri lorong yang menuju ke satu tempat, Luhan memberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo ada di sana.

Segera saja matanya menjarah ke seluruh sudut taman setelah ia sampai di pintu taman. Matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk menengadah ke atas.

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggil Kai.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya menutup mata, membuka matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara. "K..kai?"

"Mianhae, aku memaksa Luhan memberitahu dimana kau berada,"

Kyungsoo tetap diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan dekat Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di kursi. Kai menunduk, "mianhae, jongmal mianhae" lirih Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai dengan terkejut.

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang berengsek. Kau boleh memakiku dan memukulku, bahkan hingga aku mati, aku bersedia. Tapi.. aku mohon, jangan pergi dari hidupku lagi. Jangan benci aku Kyungsoo-ya, aku tak bisa," ucap Kai.

"Setiap hari yang aku pikirkan hanya dirimu, aku tidak pernah memandang siapapun di sana kecuali dirimu. Maafkan aku," Kai menitihkan air matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo karena dirinya makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar hanya mencintaimu, sungguh,"

"K..kai.." Kyungsoo menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar.

"Ma..maafkan aku juga," Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan isakannya lagi dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak sanggup menatap Kai.

Kai menghapus cepat air matanya dan melihat pada Kyungsoo yang sudah bergetar di tempatnya.

"Mianhae, hiks.." isak Kyungsoo.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Kai menggeleng, "ani, aku yang meminta maaf Kyung, mianhae" lirihnya.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo lalu memegang kedua pundak gadis itu. Ia menatap sedih pada Kyungsoo, tidak seharusnya ia membuat wanita yang ia cintai menangis, tidak seharusnya.

"Maukah kau mendengar penjelasanku?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kai, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Jadi, hari itu.. aku memang bersama Krystal. Kami sedang berada di perpustakaan, aku memang tidak memberikan kode pada ponsel maupun aplikasi chatting. Ponselku aku letakkan begitu saja di meja dan setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jika foto itu yang kau dapat dari Krystal, maka itu hanya kesempatannya saja saat aku tertidur," jelas Kai dengan nada bersalah.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Kai. "Kyunggi?" panggil Kai.

"Gwaenchanha, lanjutkan,"

"Aku bahkan masih memiliki vn yang ternyata Krystal tidak pernah menghapusnya karena sepertinya ia tak sempat lagi untuk menghapusnya karena aku sudah terbangun,"

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendengarkan sesuatu yang baru saja ia ketahui selama ini. Ternyata vn ini adalah salah satu penyebab hubungannya berakhir dengan Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo pergi, Kai mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi tak diangkat. Luhan juga belum kembali ke ruangannya. Jadi, Kai mengotak-atik ponselnya dengan gelisah dan ia melihat sebuah rekaman, selama ini ia tak pernah merekam apapun dengan ponselnya. Akhirnya ia mendengarkan rekaman itu dan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Kyungsoo menatap ponsel yang ada di tangan Kai lalu beralih menatap Kai.

"Ingin mendengarkannya?" tanya Kai.

"Ne,"

" _Kai-ya aku mencintaimu"_

" _Ya, aku mencitaimu chagi.. uri Kyungsoo"_

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah saat mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. "Mianhae, hiks.." tentu Kyungsoo merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Aku juga minta maaf hm?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan lelaki yang selama ini tak pernah ia lupakan cintanya. Tak pernah seharipun Kyungsoo tak merindukannya.

"Saranghae," ucap Kai lalu mencium tepat di bibir Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang waktu kedatangannya ke Korea sama dengan Luhan (Chapter 2-1) tengah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang dilewati Luhan sebelumnya. Ia adalah Kris, Wu Yifan. Apa kalian ingat dengan Kris? Ya, ia adalah lelaki yang pernah merasakan penolakan dari gadis Xi Luhan.

"Aku yakin Luhan lewat sini," gumamnya sambil melihat ke segala arah agar menemukan Luhan. Tadi dirinya ada di ruang tunggu yang sama dengan Luhan, dirinya tak sengaja melihat Luhan. Jadilah dirinya sekarang berjalan tanpa arah untuk menemukan Luhan.

BLAM

Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan keluar dari ruang rawat Kai bermaksud menyusul Kai dan Kyungsoo, ia khwatir kalau dua orang itu kembali bertengkar.

"Luhan!" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh.. Kris?"

"Hai Lu, apa kabar?" tanya Kris. Akhirnya ia menemukan Luhan juga.

"Kris?!" Luhan baru menyadari jika yang menyapanya benar-benar Kris.

"Ya Lu, ini aku,"

"Sudah lama sekali," gumam Luhan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dneganmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu aku juga baik," jawab Kris tersenyum. "Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Kris.

"Sahabatku,"

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris. Luhan mengangguk. "Di mana Kyungsoo? Aku bisa sekalian menjenguknya,"

"Ia sedang ada urusan. Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah membaik, ia hanya kelelahan. Oh ya, kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh, aku sedang menemani istriku ke dokter kandungan," jawab Kris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mwo?" Luhan membolakan matanya, "kau sudah menikah?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Ne, begitulah. Aku melanjutkan kuliahku ke Kanada, aku menemukan istriku di sana," kekeh Kris.

"Chukhae Kris!" ucap Luhan senang. "Untung saja aku menolakmu, begitukan Kris?" goda Luhan.

Kris tertawa renyah, "tapi aku benar-benar terluka karena kau," kekeh Kris.

"Mianhae," ucap Luhan.

"Tidak masalah Lu, lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk membicarakan itu. Hanya saja.." Kris menggantung kalimatnya. Haruskah ia tanyakan tentang hal ini? Apa tidak masalah jika ia membahasnya? Ia bisa saja diam, tapi tidak bisa karena dirinya mengkhawatirkan gadis di depannya.

"Hanya?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak," Kris menggeleng, "apa kehidupanmu menyenangkan?" tanya Kris, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Biarlah, itu adalah masalah pribadi Luhan, ia tak berhak mencampurinya.

"Yah, seperti inilah. Biasa saja," ucap Luhan tertawa.

"Sepertinya baik-baik saja, baguslah" Kris tersenyum.

"Kau kaku sekali, Kris" kekeh Luhan.

"Oh ya?" Kris mau tak mau tersenyum karena Luhan bisa tertawa dan tersenyum. Sejak Luhan menolaknya di taman itu, Kris memang merasakan sakit hati yang sangat. Tapi, kejadian yang tak teraduga terjadi di depan matanya, Luhan yang terjatuh sambil menangis adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan melebihi hatinya saat itu. Ya, Kris tahu apa yang terjadi saat Luhan menolaknya saat itu, ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara Luhan dan seorang laki-laki yang ia ketahui bernama Sehun.

Sejak saat itu, Kris selalu mencari tahu tentang Luhan maupun Sehun melalui bawahannya. Hingga ia pergi ke Kanada-pun, ia tetap mendapat laporan dari bawahannya. Ia juga mengetahui bahwa Luhan dan Sehun tidak saling berhubungan selama ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sudah bertemu lagi karena ia menghentikan seluruh pencariannya tentang informasi Sehun dan Luhan.

"Lu–"

Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh ke arah suara lain yang memanggilnya. "Sehun?"

Kris yang melihat Sehun di depan matanya bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Ini persis kejadian seperti beberapa tahun lalu, hanya saja kali ini ia dan Sehun saling tatap.

Wajah Sehun berubah datar, "oh kau sedang sibuk. Baiklah aku akan ke dalam saja," ucap Sehun dingin lalu hendak masuk ke ruang rawat Kai tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh Luhan. Luhan tanpa pikir panjang menahan tangan Sehun karena kejadian ini sangat familiar di kepalnya, ia khawatir akan terulang apa yang pernah terjadi. Tidak, tidak lagi.

"Sehun-ah, ini Kris, teman lamaku" ucap Luhan, ia menatap Sehun meyakinkan saat mengatakan 'teman lamaku'.

"Oh, hai," Sehun hanya berkata seperti itu dan hendak melepas genggaman tangan Luhan padanya. Tapi Luhan bersikukuh menahan Sehun.

Kris yang melihat itu megepalkan tangannya. Mengapa Sehun sangat bodoh eoh?! Pikirnya. Kris hampir saja memaki Sehun, tetapi matanya menangkap bayangan istrinya seperti orang bingung. Mungkin dengan adanya istrinya, ia bisa sedikit membantu Luhan meyakinkan si bodoh Sehun. Pikirnya.

"Tao-ya!" panggil Kris. Luhan dan Sehun pun mengikuti arah pandang Kris, Sehun tak lagi mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Luhan.

Tao pun tersenyum menemukan suaminya dan menghampirinya. "Aku mencarimu," Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae yeobo," Kris mengecup kilat bibir Tao. Ia tak peduli dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang melihat, itu justru bagus bukan? Haha. Tao mencubit gemas lengan suaminya karena seenaknya mencium bibirnya dihadapan orang lain, ia kan malu, lihat saja pipinya sudah memerah.

Luhan terlihat salah tingkah melihat adegan di depannya. Tao sangat cantik, ia tinggi semampai, rambutnya cokelat muda bergelombang indah, kulitnya eksotis memang kontras dengan kulit Kris yang sangat putih tetapi itulah yang membuat mereka Nampak cocok satu sama lain.

Jika Luhan salah tingkah, maka Sehun terdiam. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah salah paham.

"Luhan, ini istriku yang aku ceritakan tadi, Tao" Kris memperkenalkan.

Luhan melepaskan genggamannya pada Sehun lalu membungkuk sedikit, "Annyeong Tao-ssi, kau sangat cantik" puji Luhan.

"Terima kasih Luhan-ssi, kau juga cantik," Tao tersenyum malu. Luhan tertawa melihat betapa imutnya istri dari laki-laki yang dahulu menyukainya itu. "Kris sering membicarakan tentangmu," ucap Tao.

Luhan tersenyum canggung, untuk apa Kris menceritakan tentangnya?

"Tentu saja, Luhan adalah 'temanku'," ucap Kris, ia sengaja menekankan kata 'temanku' dan sambil menatap Sehun tajam.

"Aku rasa kami akan pulang. Maafkan hanya bisa menyapamu sebentar Lu," pamit Kris. Ia benar-benar menghiraukan Sehun ternyata.

"Ne, Kris gwaenchanha. Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai berjumpa lagi Tao-ssi,"

"Ne. Annyeong Luhan-ssi,"

Kris dan Tao sudah menghilang dari pandangan Luhan. Ia melihat pada Sehun yang masih terdiam. "Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Lu,"

"Ne?"

"Mianhae," ucap Sehun sambil menatap mata Luhan.

Luhan sepertinya mengerti ke mana tujuan ucapan Sehun. Apa drama ini sudah selesai? Tidak akan ada kesalahpahaman lagi, gumam Luhan dalam hati. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "kau memang menyebalkan Oh Sehun!" lalu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae karena aku mengakui cintaku saat kita berpisah dan.. aku juga tidak mencarimu sekali lagi," ucap Sehun "mianhae, aku benar-benar seperti pecundang"

Luhan menggeleng, "kalau kau ingat, aku juga menyatakan perasaanku padamu," ucap Luhan dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Sehun mengangguk, "aku selalu mengingatnya dan selalu membuatku tersiksa,"

"Wae?" tanya Luhan.

"Karena aku hampir gila untuk mencarimu dan aku hanya sebentar berada di Amerika dan langsung kembali ke Korea tanpa menemukanmu terlebih dahulu," mata Sehun menunjukkan berapa kadar penyesalannya hingga saat ini.

"Mianhae," lirih Luhan. Sehun memandang Luhan bingung. "Sudah membuatmu tersiksa," lanjut Luhan.

"Kalau begitu.." Sehun memegang kedua tangan Luhan lalu menciumnya kedua punggung tangan Luhan bergantian, "Lu, would you be mine?" tanya Sehun, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada mata rusa yang membola lucu itu.

"Se.." Wajah Luhan memerah karena kini Sehun bersimpuh di hadapannya membuat para orang-orang yang melihat mereka tertawa. Tetapi Sehun tidak mempedulikan jika semuanya menatapnya aneh, Luhan menutup wajahnya, jujur saja ini cukup memalukan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Berdiri Sehun-ah! Kau membuat semua mata tertuju pada kita!" bisik Luhan, ia tetap menutup wajahnya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Luhan, "arraseo, aku hanya menggodamu saja,"

"MWO?!" pekik Luhan membuat semua mata menatap mereka terkejut.

"Hahaha.." Sehun tertawa melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan yang menurutnya lucu. "Arrasseo jangan berteriak disini kalau kau tidak mau kita diseret satpam" Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam ruang rawat Kai.

"Eh, Kai eodi?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat ruangan Kai kosong.

"Menyelesaikan masalahnya," jawab Luhan cuek. Sehun tersenyum ketika menyadari masalah yang dimaksud Luhan adalah masalah Kai dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Luhan meninggalkannya begitu saja dan duduk si sofa tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Ani!"

"Seram sekali," kekeh Sehun.

"OH SEHUN KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Sehun tertawa keras membuat Luhan makin menekuk wajahnya. Sehun duduk di samping Luhan lalu menatapnya sedangkan Luhan membuang wajahnya.

"Lu, apa kau sungguh marah?" tanya Sehun, sebenarnya ia menahan tawanya karena tak ingin membuat Luhan semakin mengamuk.

"Lu-"

"AKU MEMBENCI-"

Sekali lagi, dengan seenaknya Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Itu sukses untuk menghentikan Luhan yang berteriak. Setelah dirasa Luhan tenang, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup bibir Luhan singkat sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya.

"Saranghae Lu," ucap Sehun tersenyum. Luhan hanya mampu terdiam karena mendapat serangan sekaligus tepat di bibir, hati, dan matanya. Air mata Luhan sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya, sepertinya air itu tidak sabar untuk meluncur ke wajah cantiknya.

"Walaupun yahh ini tidak romantis, tapi.."

Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luhan sudah menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. "Nado saranghae," balas Luhan. Sehun tersenyum di sela Luhan berbicara. Dengan cepat, Sehun meletakkan tangan kanannya di belakang kepala Luhan dan tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat padanya. Luhan langsung saja mengalungkan tangannya pada leher laki-laki di hadapannya. Mereka sibuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka dan tidak menyadari bahwa pemilik ruangan itu kembali.

Kedua orang yang baru saja masuk itu terkejut mendapati adegan berbahaya yang membuat mata mereka sedikit sakit (?) haha.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"

"Xi Luhan!"

Kedua orang itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo berteriak bersamaan menangkap basah sahabatnya. Luhan yang terkejut mendengar suara Kyungsoo segera mendorong Sehun menjauh hingga Sehun hampir terjungkal dari sofa.

"Oh ha..hai hahh Kyung, Kai" sapa Luhan terengah.

"Kau!" Kai menunjuk wajah sahabatnya, "kau gila Oh Sehun!"

"Wae?" Sehun tak terima, "kau iri? Lakukan saja dengan kekasihmu,"

"Mwo?!" pekik Kai dan Kyungsoo berbarengan.

"Lu, kau jadian dengan Sehun?!" heboh Kyungsoo.

"Kau menantangku?" ucap Kai.

Ternyata mereka berteriak bersamaan dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kyungsoo karena terkejut dan Kai karena Sehun meremehkannya.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya diam. Lalu Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, "kenalkan, kekasihku, Xi Luhan" ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya begitu juga Kai.

"Kalau begitu,"

CUP

"Kenalkan, kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo" cengir Kai.

Kai mencuri kecup bibir Kyungsoo membuat bola mata mereka bertiga hampir keluar. "Kim Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo, wajahnya berubah merah membuat Luhan dan Sehun tertawa.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian jelaskan bagaimana kalian berbaikan?" tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, mereka berempat duduk dan berbincang bersama membicarakan bagaimana masing-masing dari mereka berbaikan. Di hati mereka masing-masing sangat bersyukur akhirnya mereka berkumpul bersama dan tentu saja.. mereka kembali ke orang yang mereka cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

–Takdir tidak akan berakhir buruk, jika itu buruk maka belum berakhir

Sekalipun berakhir buruk maka percayalah itu adalah jalan menuju hal paling indah–

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seminggu kemudian**

Sebuah mobil berhenti di kawasan taman kota yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh warga Seoul yang memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama keluarganya dengan bertamasya. Hari ini, Luhan dan Sehun mengajak teman-temannya untuk piknik. Cuaca yang sangat mendukung –tidak panas dan tidak hujan.

Mereka mengusulkan untuk terlebih dahulu datang dan mencari tempat yang cocok. Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari mobil setelah memarkirkannya di tempat yang disediakan. Luhan membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mulai mengeluarkan makanan serta perlengkapan piknik mereka.

"Lu, apa saja yang kau buat? Banyak sekali?" keluh Sehun saat Luhan memberikannya 2 keranjang berisi makanan, satu termos minum, dan kantungan berwarna putih yang berisi makanan ringan.

"Aku hanya membuatkan sandwich, kimbab, dan mandu," jawab Luhan santai.

"Sebanyak ini?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Ish kau ini cerewet sekali. Kita akan piknik dengan banyak orang," Luhan menutup pintu mobil sambil membawa tikar kecil yang akan mereka gunakan. Luhan mendahului Sehun yang terlihat kesulitan membawa semua makanan. Satu keranjang masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kirinya, satu kantungan ia gantung di lengan kanannya, dan termos yang ia apit di lengan kirinya.

"Luu" panggil Sehun, ini cukup memalukan diperhatikan banyak orang apalagi kebanyakan tertawa karenanya.

Luhan berbalik dan hampir saja tertawa karena melihat Sehun memerah menahan malu, oh ia sangat imut, pikir Luhan. "Pallii!"

Sehun berdecak sebal karena Luhan tak membantunya dan malah menyuruhnya cepat. Ia sedikit berlari menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Luhan.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku akan membantumu," cengir Luhan lalu mengambil alih satu kerajang makanan dan termos dari Sehun.

"Mengapa tidak sejak tadi," gumam Sehun yang akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu kesulitan," kekeh Luhan lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan berjalan cepat mendahului Sehun.

"Ya! Kemari kau rusa!" pekik Sehun lalu berlari berpura-pura akan menangkap Luhan, hal itu membuat Luhan memekik dan berlari menjauhi Sehun.

Kini mereka sudah mendapatkan spot yang bagus untuk piknik, tidak terlalu ramai di sini, tidak terlalu panas, dan dekat dengan danau buatan. Mereka merentangkan tikar dan meletakkan makanan disana.

"Aku masih ada urusan denganmu, nona rusa," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan intens.

"M..mwo?" tanya Luhan berpura-pura.

"Kau tadi mengerjaiku, ya kan?"

"A..ani," Luhan kewalahan sendiri menghadapi tatapan Sehun dan Sehun yang kini semakin mendekat dengannya.

Notifikasi ponsel Luhan menyelamatkannya dari tatapan singa lapar. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya membuat Luhan bernapas lega. Luhan segera mengecek ponselnya dan menghela napas kecewa.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Kyungsoo memberitahu bahwa mereka tak bisa bergabung. Kai sakit," ucap Luhans sedih.

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum penuh rahasia, "gwaenchanha Lu, masih ada Baekhyun-Chanyeol dan Suho Hyung-Yixing Noona,"

Luhan mengangguk, "benar–" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Sehun kembali menatapnya intens.

"A..aku rasa, kita salah spot," ucap Luhan menyadari tempat ini menjadi sepi.

"Ini spot yang bagus Lu," puji Sehun.

Nada dering ponsel Luhan kembali menginterupsi, Bekhyun calling, membuat Sehun tersenyum. "Yeoboseyo,"

"Arrasseo, Baek, gwaenchanha," ucap Luhan lesu.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun pura-pura.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bisa datang karena kedai mereka sangat ramai. Mereka tidak bisa menutupnya,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu Suho Hyung dan Yixing Noona sambil makan? Aku lapar Luuu" rengak Sehun seperti anak kecil, ia juga sudah melupakan kegiatannya menatap intens Luhan.

"Baiklah. Luhan mulai membuka tutup keranjangnya dan terlihatlah beberapa makanan yang Luhan buat. Semuanya menggoda iman seorang Oh Sehun (?) hahaha.

"Aaa," Luhan menyodorkan sebuah mandu pada Sehun. Degan cepat Sehun melahap makanan itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Massitta," puji Sehun. Ia tidak rela makanan ini dibagi pada yang lain. Untung saja sebelumnya Sehun sudah melarang mereka yang Luhan undang untuk datang. Ya, itu memang kerjaan Presdir kita satu ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa Suho Oppa belum datang?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Hmm, aku akan telepon Suho Hyung kalau begitu," Sehun menawarkan. Luhan mengangguk lesu. Ia sudah tidak bersemangat jika piknik mereka sepi.

"Suho Hyung? Kapan datang?" Sehun terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Jongmalyo? Whoa chukhae Hyung, Noona. Kalian tak usah datang… Ya baiklah," Sehun memutuskan sambungan, ia melihat Luhan seperti berharap jawaban.

"Mereka tidak datang. Mereka sedang ada di rumah sakit. Yixing Noona hamil," Sehun memberitahu. Bukan, ini bukan kebohongan, Sehun hanya menyuruh mereka berdua untuk tidak datang, manatahu jika Yixing akan mengalami muntah-muntah dan pusing lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hehehe.

"Whoaa, akhirnya," Luhan tersenyum, ia tidak sadar bahwa air matanya menetes.

"Lu? Mengapa menangis?" tanya Sehun.

"Hah?" Luhan mengusap pipinya yang basah, "aku hanya senang. Melihat seseorang yang akan mendapatkan sebuah anugerah yang Tuhan berikan, mereka akan menjadi sepasang orangtua. Mereka pasti bahagia"

"Kau akan menjadi seperti itu juga Lu, kau akan mejadi eomma yang baik," Sehun membawa Luhan kepelukannya.

"Atau kau ingin memiliki anak sekarang?" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan membuat Luhan membolakan matanya.

"Yak! OH SEHUN!" pekik Luhan sambil memukul lengan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa, "wae? Wae? Bukankah kau menginginkan menjadi orangtua yang bahagia?" goda Sehun lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku siap jika kau ingin mejadi eomma sekarang juga,"

"OH SEHUUUUNNN!" Luhan mengejar Sehun siap menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan.

Sehun tertawa sambil berlari, rasanya sangat meyenangkan bisa menggoda Luhan. "LUHANIIEE SARANGHAEE!" teriak Sehun. Luhan mendengarnya sedikit menutup wajahnya malu. Oh Sehun ini memang memalukan! Gerutu Luhan dalam hati, wajahnya merona.

"Sehun merentangkan tangannya lalu terseyum lebar pada Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, apakah ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Lalu ia sedikit berlari menghampiri Sehun.

BRUK!  
Keduanya teratuh degan Luhan yang berada di atas Sehun. Luhan terdiam, berada di jarak sedekat ini degan Sehun membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Sehun tersenyum lalu membuat Luhan lebih dekat dengannya, bahkan Sehun dapat mendengar bagaimana detak jantung kekasihnya itu.

"Se..Sehun," ucap Luhan tak nyaman. Ia takut Sehun mendengar detak jantungnya. Ia malu, sungguh!

"Tenanglah, dengarkan" bisik Sehun.

Luhan merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang juga berdebar.

"Saranghae," ucap Sehun sambil menatap manik Luhan yang berkilau.

Luhan lemas hanya dengan mendengar ungkapan cinta dari Sehun. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher Sehun, "nado," bisik Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **E.N.D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _-Sehun-_

Hari paling membahagiakan menurutku adalah hari saat aku bisa melihat orang yang aku cintai dengan kedua mataku tanpa halangan. Bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku, aku tidak peduli asalkan aku memiliki perasaan cinta untuknya dan aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Aku sungguh mencintainya, Luhan, ia adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Cukup untukku mengaguminya selama setahun lamanya, memendam perasaan suka terhadapnya. Merangkai kenangan singkat bersamanya dan merasakan perasaan sukaku tumbuh mecari rasa cinta. Berpisah degannya selama beberapa tahun membuatku semakin mencintainya.

* * *

 _-Luhan-_

Laki-laki itu adalah segalanya bagiku. Haya dia yang mampu membuatku berdebar saat didekatnya. Membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena menunggunya. Membuatku seperti wanita jahat karena menyakitinya. Membuatku melemas hanya karena ungkapan cintanya. Sehun.. aku benar-benar mencitainya. Sungguh.

* * *

 **Yeeeyyyy! Akhirnnya cerita yang rada-rada ini selesaii. Udah berapa bulan ini baru selesai huhuhu. Makasi ya semuanya udah mendukung dan suka sama ff ini :') Maaf baru bisa update yang seharusnya dijanjiin kemarin huhu. Laptopnya ngambek kemaren huhu, sekarang pun juga rada ngambek nih huhu.**

 **Gak bisa berkata-kata lagi nih, bingung malah hahaha. Tapi aku bener-bener berterimakasih banget benget beget gomawooo :* saraghaeee 3**

 **Semoga endingnya gak mengecewakan ya semuannya hihihi**

 **Big Thanks to you all:**

 **Arifahohse|CatmanHunDeer|Apink464|Princess Xiao|Seravin509|Oh Jemma|Hannie222|ohjasminxiaolu|KimaHunhan|akaindhe|littlehunhan|sarahachi|chamomille|misslah|kartikaandri15|LuVe94|Baby niz 137|Blossom16|Freez MingTean|Happy2810|Hunhanmeal|LunaKwon|LureeOh|  
MbemXiumin|NarulLoveAnime|RealE07ka|candygum7|candyhun|kidsrhan|redmascarpone|xoslzyxhh|justnyaou|nilnachanill112|widi88|yuniaeri0**

 **Maaf apabila ada yang tidak tersebut atau salah tulisan username nya hehehe. Semua reviewers, story followers, dan yang memfavoritkan sudah terlampir di atas (yah biar agak banyak gitu ya kkk) :p makasi kalian sudah merivew dan menmangatikuu yuhuuu :D makasi juga sudah follow dan favorite(-in) ^^**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **#LuVe94: Bakalan menikah kok (*tapibayanginsendirigitumaksudnya :p) kkk makasi ya udah nungguin ceritanya :) hihi sama-sama, akan selalu dilestarikan :D**

 **#Princess Xiao: Sipp! Hunhan dah jadian (check) & Kaisoo dah rebes eh beres kesalahpahamannya (check). Makasi udah nungguin sampe akhir :)**

 **#misslah: Okee Hunhan dah dataaangg, apa senang :D hehe makasi dah nungguin cerita sampai akhir ^^**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata..**

 **\- Kasi kesan kalian untuk chapter terakhir**

 **\- Mau ff baru (?) eh Adventurous Dream aja belum update-update ya kkkk. Tapi gak papaloh penyegaran *nyengir**

 **Slogan kita:**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya dan di "Adventurous Dream!"**


End file.
